


The Witch's Stone It's a Freaky New Moon

by Gerrygirlslf



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aro - Freeform, Bella Swan - Freeform, Caius - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freaky, Human Bella Swan, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Marcus - Freeform, Moon, Romance, Romance Novel, Rumor, Smut, Soul Switching, True Mates, Twilight References, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Volturi, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrygirlslf/pseuds/Gerrygirlslf
Summary: The day when Bella Meets Aro everything did not go as planned, they come under a spell. Now they must work together for both their sakes to keep their secrets. Silly hijinks ensue as they struggle to live in each other shoes. Can they do it or will the spell be their curse?
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The Arrivals

The Witch's Stone: It's A Freaky New Moon

Chapter one: The Arrivals

Aro sat at his throne at the end of a hard day; pinching his nose; thinking to himself. Why were young vampires so thick? Exposing themselves to humans because they refuse to stay in the shadows in the day was such a waste of potential talent.

Aro was tired of the monotony, life was so boring, and it seemed to have lost its flavor. Anything would be welcome opposed to this, day in and day out. He turned to his head to look at Caius and then Marcus. His bothers were beside him as still as statues in their seats looking lifeless as ever.

Suddenly, the double doors open slowly and entered the secretary, Gianna. She timidly approached the three kings. In her hand was a box and when she came to a stop in front of Aro, she bowed, lifting the small package up at him.

"Master Aro, a package just arrived for you,'' she said in a soft respectful voice.

Gianna trembled as she handed Aro the box. Aro eyed the small cardboard with interest. A mystery box how exciting. I love a good mystery. He took the box and waved the secretary away to dismiss her. Gianna turned looking relieved and made her way out, the sound of her heals clicked on the polished stone floor of the great hall as she retreated. Aro stood and tucked the box under his arm.

"Let's adjourn for today brothers," Aro announced and made his way to the double doors leading to the royal wings. His bothers joined him as he walked.

"Well, Aro what's this box that has arrived for you?" Caius asked pointing at the package, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

Aro was always getting some type of bribery from a coven that wished to join from time to time. He smiled to his intense brother by his side. "Well, I'm not really sure," he paused as he looked down at the package, "perhaps it is a new jewel or a book. I'm so fascinated dear brother." Aro patted the parcel under his arm happily. "Are you two going to come to my office to open it with me?" He asked, smiling at their obvious curiosity.

Marcus sighed and nodded then turned to Caius as he smirked and added. "I am only curious to know if it will harm you, and unmarked boxes are very suspicious."

Aro laughed. "Oh Caius, ever the pessimist."

Caius frowned. Aro always had a way to wipe the smirk off his face. He was so irritatingly happy, and Caius hoped that he was more careful. He was too damn curious for his own good.

Aro pushed open his mahogany door leading to his study. Dodging his table full of books and scrolls, he floated over to his desk. Sitting on his cozy leather chair he faced his brothers as they took the couch in front of him. Marcus turned his head towards the sound of Aro ripping into the box with anticipation. Caius on the other hand glared at the box as if it contained something nasty inside. Soon Aro gasped and reached into the box and produced the gift. Aro examined it closely turning the polished stone in his palm.

"Oh, it's an ancient rune stone! See its markings." Aro exclaimed, he loved artifacts.

"What's the rune mean, Aro?" Marcus pointed at Aro's open palm.

The master vampire squinted at the symbol. "It's a soul rune stone, if I remember correctly Marcus."

Marcus nods and, leans back on the couch satisfied.

"Well, Aro who is it from?" Caius asked impatiently.

Aro looked in the box farther but shook his head. "No note, the box is empty." He turned it in his palm admiringly. "I think I will display it in the artifact case. It's beautiful!" He placed it down on the desk. "First I will research runes, I haven't read about them in a long time."

"Well, if you would excuse me brothers, I hear Athenodora calling me." Caius stood and flitted out after Aro gave him a wave good-bye.

Getting up, Marcus said, "I will retire as well, good evening Aro." Marcus flitted out after Caius.

Aro was left wondering who would send such a fascinating gift and what could it mean?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day in the throne room…

"Ah Bella is alive after all, isn't that wonderful and Alice is here too!" Aro said stepping towards them in exuberance. "Felix be a dear and summon my brothers please, they don't want to miss this."

Aro smiling, glancing around at each guest intensely.

Bella looked at the beautiful creature before her. He had long black hair that reached to his mid-back, held back by a hair clip. His face was handsome, like a Greek god with papery white skin that seemed to have an inner glow. The vampire master's eyes were odd to her. They appeared blood-red and danced with boyish mirth. She could see a milky white film over them and wondered if he could see well due to this. Soon, Marcus and Caius entered in and stopped in front of Aro looking alert.

"See brothers, Bella is alright. Ah Alice, you have been wrong after all." Aro chuckled with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

To Bella Marcus appeared to be sad and had brown wavy shoulder length hair. Then Bella looked into his eyes she saw a soul in torment she wished to comfort.

Caius on the other hand was more contrary then the former. His expression angry and seemingly displeased with everyone. He had good looks though marred by is unsavory demeaner. Bella took notice that even though some might be pleasant or other wise she knew them to be deadly as they were beautiful.

Alice only smiled and nodded to Aro in agreement. "I'm not infallible, in this case I'm so relieved."

The king smiled at Alice then looked to Edward. Aro cocked his head to the side as if noticing something the room could not. He took Edwards hand from Bella's to her dismay causing her to edge behind Edward a little more. Aro's milky crimson eyes glazed over as Edward's memories flooded his mind.

Bella watch in fascination however confused to what all it meant. Sensing this, Edward turned his head toward Bella and began explaining about Aro's gift.

Aro was astonished. So, he told this human everything. So unafraid was she and so naïve not to be. Aro mused.

"Singer!" Aro exclaimed. "How can you stand to be so close to her? Her blood appeals to you so much!" Aro glanced toward Bella looking at her up and down.

"Well, it's not without some difficulty." Edward said as he cringed in pain from his burning throat.

Aro chuckled and looked longingly at Bella. "Yes, I can see that!" Mmm, the very thought of it makes me thirsty." Aro glanced back to Edward. "You're a powerful mind reader yourself, yet you can not read Bella's thoughts, fascinating!"

Edward scoffed. "Now you know everything, so get it over with."

Youth, such rude impatience. Aro mused annoyed.

Aro pretended not to hear him as he continued. "I would like so much as to see if my gift is deterred as well. Will you allow me?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and snatched his hand way. "Ask her."

Aro looked surprised. Oh, she was a free pet! With all gentlemanly like manner he asked her with a smile.

"Will you do me the honor?"

Aro cocked his head to the side waiting expectantly. Bella edged closer towards Aro's awaiting hand and he gently, yet eagerly, bended over their hands concentrating on her. Aro shocked glanced up as black nothingness formed before his eyes.

Interesting, I see nothing." Aro released her and stepped back.

The master turned away from her and appeared as if he was going to go back to his throne. Then Aro formed an idea. He spun around on his heal and said, "I wonder if she is immune to all our gifts, shall we Jane?"

Aro looked over at the small blonde just waiting in the shadows for his very command. Jane stepped forward and simply smiled.

Edward, reading Aro's intentions, snarled. "No!" He charged at Jane full force. Though it was short lived. Bella watch as Edward lunged halfway there and then came to an abrupt halt. His face contorted in agony and fell to the floor.

"Stop it, please!" Bella begged trying to help Edward.

Alec flitted over to stop Bella from interfering. Alice was trying to help her brother as she knelt and held him.

"Alright, I'll do anything! Just stop hurting him." Bella yelled at Aro.

"Jane dear, continue." Aro waved his hand.

Jane smiled again as if she enjoyed the prospect of other's suffering. Bella steadied herself with bated breath.

"This will only hurt a little." Jane said.

Bella inwardly doubted her false reassurances. She waited after a few moments then she looked at Aro for answers.

Aro clapped his hands in glee and laughed. "Wonderful, she confounds us all!"

Jane scowled at Bella. She was not used to anyone immune to her gift.

"So, what do we do with you now?" Aro asked the kings.

"You already know what you are going to do, Aro." Marcus spoke up in his grave voice.

Aro agreed reluctantly to what must be done. "Felix!"

The Tall muscular guard stalked toward Bella with deadly intent. All hell breaks loose as Edward flips Bella behind his back and hissed violently then lunged at Felix. The opponents moved so fast it was difficult for Bella to follow. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand and who was losing the fight. Bella finally got a fix on the fight as Felix ended the fray when he smashed Edward on the stairs leading up to the dais. Bella watched helplessly as Felix grabbed Edward neck in effort to take his head. Bella cried out for mercy as the sickening sound like someone grinding their boots on smashed porcelain reverberated off the great hall walls.

"Please don't kill him, kill me, not him?" Bella pleaded.

Aro held up his hands suddenly halting Felix, He made his way down the stairs to where Bella stood. Bella's chest was heaving as her pulse raced. She hunched over from the exhaustion from the stress, she just couldn't lose Edward. Aro could hardly believe his ears. In all his three hundred years he had not been so bewildered. Bella, a beautiful mortal, so unafraid, so selfless and powerful. Fate was cruel, oh yes! He glared at the boy, Edward. He was given such a precious gift and he refused to make her his.

Weak, stupid boy! Aro was feet from her now. "Amazing you would give your life for one of us, a vampire, a soulless monster."

Bella boldly stuck out her chin in defiance. Aro's eyes glinted in amusement seeing her spirit.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella said as she glared at Aro.

The master smiled at Bella's boldness. "Umm, maybe yes, maybe no." He moved closer now. "It's truly a shame Edward does not mean to change you." Aro said looking at Edward for a change of heart.

"Just get away from her!" Edward spat.

"This is a sadness," Aro turned back to Bella. He was hoping Edward would do the right thing and change her according to the laws.

Could he bring himself to do it? Aro did not know, but one look in those sweet doe-like eyes caused him to move without thinking. He flitted in front of her. Something about her caused his emotions to stir and it has been a long time since that happened. He gasped as he recognized the reason. It was her, her very soul touched his cold black heart. She jumps at his sudden touch and he sighed as no thoughts from this little one would come. As his fingers ghosted along her jaw line, he whispered causing Bella to shiver, "Isabella…you're so fascinating."

To everyone else's ears he announced he wished to have a private audience with Bella. Murmuring went through the great hall.

"Silence!" Caius bellowed. "I hope you have a good reason for this delay, Aro!"

Aro sighed and waved his hand at his impatient brother.

"Isabella, come with me." Aro held out his hand and grasped her with his cold one leading her out of the double doors to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is cast

Chapter Two: The Switch,

Aro and Bella walked down the long hallway together. He led her on holding her hand. Confusion set in as she moved on farther passing many art works displayed on the wall. Why was he doing this. Where was he taking me? Bella thought to herself. The strange shadows played on the walls eerily as the flames danced to and fro. This caused Bella to inch closer to the Vampire Master. Though she did not know it a grin formed on his face. She wanted his protection, that he wanted to do, and he will.

The painting just before the office caused Bella to stare in wonder. It was of the universe, so rich in color and light. Breath taking. Aro smiled as she stood for a moment and gazed delighted at the painting. He loved that she appreciated the arts.

"Come Cara, just in here." Aro held open his mahogany door for Bella, gesturing her to enter.

She turned from the painting at last to see the vast spender of his office chambers. A merry fire glowed in the hearth. Sofa and tables were set in a comfortable arrangement. A large circular table was cluttered with books and scrolls. On the coffee table a chess board was set up for the next game.

Along the wall, that was not shelves stacked with books, were cases of fine jewelry and artifacts of old. Under her feet was rich green plush carpet that complimented the dark wood nicely. Along the mantle there were carvings of ravens depicted in the branches of trees resting in the moon that gave it a gothic feel. Art of great beauty in sold gold frames graced the study on every wall. Bella followed as Aro made his way to his desk and sat in the leather chair. He motioned Bella to sit in the cushioned couch and then she looked to Aro expectantly. Aro smiled and offered Bella a cup of tea. She nodded her thanks and took care not to spill its contents.

"Now Bella, I am aware of your situation and you are here on a mercy mission to save you first love. Though Edward had abandoned you in the woods, the boy did show some remorse for what he did. Thinking you dead as a result of his lie that he does not love you he wanted to commit suicide. You are the most selfless human I have met to endure this and still care for him. In my opinion for what I saw in the throne room he does not deserve you, I am offering you immortality in place of death because dear Bella, I saw in his mind he will not change you for selfish reasons. Therefore, I have no choice but to kill you or change you myself. I would rather the latter then the former. Please stay and I will give you a great eternal life."

When Aro finished he looked at Bella for answers.

Bella held her tea in mid-air in shock. Aro wanted her? Bella felt betrayed by Edward for leaving her alone. She came all this way to save him and he still will not do the same.

Oh my God, he rather me get killed than be one of them? Bella thought in despair.

Bella lowered her eyes as she felt the sting of tears begin and she did not want Aro to see her cry. As Bella stared down at the desk she gasped. Aro observed where Bella's eyes lay.

"Oh, this is a rune stone, do you like it?" Aro said holding it up so Bella could see it better.

Bella nodded and reached out to run her fingers along its smooth surface. Aro gently ghosted his next to hers and just for one moment brushed by Bella's finger.

Out of nowhere a sudden pain came to the pair and then a flash of light across their vision engulfed them. They held their head and soon when they thought they could no longer bear it; it became fleeting and left as if it has never been.

Aro let out a moan and a sigh. The very sound had him frozen in place. He knew his voice was soft but not that soft. Unmistaken the voice coming from him was female.

A scream tore though the room. Aro opened his eyes in shock at hearing his own voice. Coming into focus was two red milky orbs that were all to familiar. Rapidly Aro's heartbeat picked up a pace and thumped hard in his chest.

What?! How could this be? Aro thought in confusion.

The other Aro in front of him cover his mouth in horror.

Aro stood up and dropped the teacup in his hand, spilling its contents, soaking into the green carpet. Putting his hand to his chest clutching the fabric he wondered with dread was he having a heart attack. Was he dying? No, his heart still beats.

What?! How can my heart beat? I am a vampire. Aro shouted inwardly.

Aro looked down at his clothing. He wore green button up shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

What Bella's clothes?! Impossible! Aro thought shocked.

He looked at the other Aro across from him he turned his head sharply at the door as if she heard something he could not.

The other Aro finally spoke. "They're coming."

They both stared at the door as it opened violently. Bella saw with her new eyes as the guards flitted towards her could follow their movements with ease now. They stopped in front of her suddenly. The two members of the Volturi stood before her in alarm.

"Was that you screaming Master? What happened?" They looked at her expectedly.

"Everything's all right," Bella began trying to think on her feet, "I…I just got upset that is all, Bella, by accident spilled tea on the carpet. Yeah, I just love this carpet! Go get me a rage and wipe this up." Bella said, ordering them.

Bella heard the sound of her new voice and it was soft as a feather, yet very manly though she was a nervous wreck. Aro's voice. Bella looked over at her own body, who now housed Aro's spirit. The look Aro was giving her was priceless. Fear and shock were a good description.

The guard came back swiftly and proceeded to clean up the spilled tea. Bella tried, as they were busy cleaning the mess up, to remember who these two were. She had to think quickly, or they will figure out something was wrong. Bella knew one thing was for sure she did not want them knowing and the look on Aro's face told it all. He did not want to be discovered as well. The tall lanky one with blonde hair that approached Edward and her when she saved Edward under the clock tower, she knew she heard his name before.

"Oh, what was his name? Bella thought searching her memory.

The female guard pushed and scrubbed the tea out of the carpet, looked up at her fellow guard. "Dem, I almost got it up."

Oh yeah, Demetri, he escorted us down to the throne room. Bella mused, nodding to herself.

During this time of distraction Bella glanced at Aro. He just stood there looking at the guards and watching her in stun silence. Suddenly, the two guards flitted in front of Bella.

"All done Master." They said in unison.

Thank you, Demetri. And you," Bella said to the girl, "you can go now." Bella said giving them the ok to leave.

"Yes, Master." They bowed but just before they left the female guard gave her a strange look as they flitted out the door and shut it behind them softly.

Aro turned to Bella after he watched the guard leave. When he figured they were far enough away he turned to Bella. "We need to come up with a plan. No one must know of this incident. I'm in danger in a human body!"

Aro ran his hand through his mahogany hair nervously. He had to sit down; he was feeling woozy all of a sudden.

Bella flitted over to the sofa with him and sat down too hard causing the sofa with him and Bella on it to fly back with a screeching sound.

Aro glared up at Bella's inexperience. "Bella do you know what happened back there? Why would this happen to us?"

Bella shook her head and began sobbing. Aro gaped in horror at the spectacle in front of him. He stood up and grabbed her armed then knelt in front of her.

"Bella, you can't cry in my body, someone will hear you, stop. Now! Look, we just have to figure things out, that's all." Aro rubbed her cold arms and Bella lifted her head and nodded.

Bella realized that she could not even shed a tear as sobs raked her being. She hugged herself protectively looking at Aro. She could see her own chocolate brown eyes holding such determination and compassion for her. His gentleness was a comforting welcoming thing.

Suddenly, sweet scents of cinnamon and vanilla wafted into the room from the hallway. The door opened and Marcus stepped in. His eyes widening as they took in the scene before him.


	3. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finds out

Thank you all that favorited and followed. Here is the next one.

Chapter three" Plan B

Marcus entered into a bizarre scene. Bella knelt at Aro's feet as he hunched over in sorrow. Bella in effort to console Aro, was rubbing his back gently. Confused and shocked Marcus switched to bond sight and saw the complete change in them.

How can this be? Impossible. Marcus thought in surprise.

Bella had Aro's bonds and Aro has Bella's. Changes were being made already to Bella's bonds some practically severed and others forming. Aro's remained as they always were but a new line was forming, Marcus decided to check on this bond later, it was too early to tell.

Clearly both were taken by surprise at Marcus's presence and froze in position too overcome by his sudden appearance to say anything.

Marcus recovered first. "Aro, please tell me what has happened?"

Aro stood and looked at Bella, nodding at her to answer.

Oh, great the pressures on. Bella thought feeling unsure how to start her explanation.

"Well, um, err, Bella was just kneeling in respect as she turned me down to join the coven." Bella hesitated.

Aro stepped toward her in anger, clenching his fist, forgetting himself. He could not believe his ears.

"What?! Bella do you know death is the only course now?" Aro bellowed at the protesting Bella.

Bella held her hands gesturing him to stop talking. Too late!

Marcus glided forward to stand before Aro. "I'm afraid you can not fool a man with the gift of bond sight. Aro, what could have possibly taken place to make this occur?" He turned to look at Bella. "You seem to somehow switch bodies, interesting."

Bella huffed at Aro, rising her arms up in annoyance. Aro stepped forward to Marcus shaking his head in frustration.

"Oh brother, I do not know how this happened. We were just sitting at the desk admiring my new gift, when all of a sudden, a flash hit my vision and an intense headache. I opened my eyes and I was staring at my own form."

Aro finished and moved to grasp Marcus's hand. When he did, Aro was taken aback as his mind reading did not work.

Marcus looked into Aro's now chocolate-brown orbs, searching them as he spoke. "Where is the rune now, Aro?" He asked looking around.

Aro whirled around letting go of his brother's hand. "Just where we left it, on the desktop." Aro pointed.

Marcus glided over, reached out and took it in his hand. "Curious, I wonder if this result was the intent of the sender?" Marcus gazed at the stone examining it for any visible clues.

Aro's face fell as he thought to himself, I am such a fool! He should have been more guarded, damn his natural curiosity.

"I think it would be wise to contact and consult our friend the witch, don't you think Aro?" Marcus suggested.

"Aro eyes lit up. Of course, she would surely know how to help me out of this fix! The thought hopefully.

"Splendid! Marcus, what a cool head you have dear brother! Yes, we must do this right away. Today, I am in grave danger in this state. My enemies will most likely want to take advantage of the situation. This state is also an awkward one. Bella would agree." Aro said perking up at the suggestion.

Bella nodded eagerly. Aro went to his desk and began composing a letter. In his letter he was calling assistance from Abigail Ravensky.

My Dearest Abigail,

I am writing to request your presence to Volterra, Italy. I need your expertise. I have received a mysterious package and inside contained a soul rune stone. It must be bewitched, as a result of two people making contact while touching it together. The pair have now swapped bodies. Haste would be greatly appreciated on this matter. Yes, if your wondering you will be greatly rewarded! The Volturi always takes care of their debtors.

Sincerely Yours, Aro Volturi.

Aro folded the paper and sealed with the Volturi seal. He moved around his desk and stepped to Bella's side.

"Bella, mia cara, call Demetri to you and have him deliver this." Aro said instructing her.

Aro handed her the letter and she took it and started toward the door. Seeing this, Aro ran over and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Aro said through clenched teeth, trying to stop her.

Bella shook her arm from his grasp without much difficulty causing Aro to stumble back.

Bella turned facing him as she put her hands on her hips in attitude. "I'm going to do as you asked, what's your deal?"

Horrified. Aro recovered from his stumble. Aro Volturi, reduced to a bumbling, clumsy little human! He thought embarrassed, and upon seeing Bella stand so much in girly attitude he stared in absolute protest.

"Bella. You can not stand in that female-like manner! I do not act that way! We need to act like one another. Everyone will think I have gone mad!" Aro cried out in alarm at seeing her feminine posture.

Bella snorted and joked. "Or gone to the other side."

Marcus chuckled at the thought. Aro bared his teeth in frustration. "Marcus, not helping! Bella, may I also remind you that you are a vampire king and therefore do not need to go fetching the help. Just call him in a loud voice, he will hear you."

Bella turned herself away from Aro and composed herself. "Right then!"

Now how had Aro stood, oh yes, legs apart in a proud stance. His hands rubbing together. Got it! She though smiling to herself.

"Demetri, will you come here please!" Bella called out.

Bella could hear his immediate response. Foot falls echoed in the vast hallway. The door opened and Demetri flitted forward suddenly stopping suddenly in front of her. She fought the urge to flinch at his sudden movement and back away from him. She knew she still had to get used to this new existence.

"I need you to deliver this letter to," she hesitated, "Abigail Ravensky, the witch. Bella handed over the letter to him, as he took it, he glanced at Marcus.

"As ordered, I will be swift!" Demetri bowed, and turned to flit out the door.

"Well, that's finally accomplished." Aro sighed.

Aro walked over to the sofa to sit down, wondering how had he become so tired? He was human again, oh yeah. He collapsed in the soft cushions. Bella flitted over to join him.

"You know, you don't have to flit all the time, especially at such a short pace." Aro said crossing his arms up looking at the irritated Bella.

Good. She needs to learn from me and I from her or we might be in risk of exposure. What if we are discovered by the wrong person? Aro shuttered at the trouble that would ensue. It is imperative that we pull off the charade.

Bella sat down next to him cautiously, allowing her body to sit with ease. This earned Bella a smile of approval from Aro. Marcus walked over and took the chair in front of them.

"Now you two need to get to know one another. Meanwhile, I shall go and dismiss the proceedings for the day. I shall also detain Caius. Though, I am afraid Aro, it shall not be long."

Marcus stood and flitted out the door.

Aro turned his head to look at Bella after he watched his brother leave.

Aro smiled. "Well, where should we begin?"


	4. Getting to Know You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share their past

This is my own version of Aro, and Bella I hope it is not too off track. Thanks R and R if you like.

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You and Me,

As they sat by the crackling fire dancing merrily in the hearth, they settled in to get to know one another.

Bella Pointed to Aro. "You go first."

Aro sighed. "Well, I was born in a small village outside of Athens, Greece. It was about 1300 BC. I was changed at the age of twenty-six. My age of existence is 3,287 years. I was the eldest of ten children. I know it seems like a lot of kids but back in those days it was quite common. As eldest child I was expected to take my father's land and money at the event of his death. I was his heir. I was educated in philosophy and business, I had to travel to the city to be among the masters, and often traveled back and forth to help my father with the harvest and his business. I was partially close to my sister Didyme. I would dote on her and get her little gifts from the city and bring them home to her for my visit. When I was changed, she was but, 13 years old."

"Now to get to the time of my change. I was traveling one night back home to help care for my family, because my father fell ill. As I made my way on the country road by horse back, I remember I was attacked by a man. I jumped from my horse pulled my sword to face my enemy. He had the blackest eyes I ever saw. Standing tall and pale, his skin looked as though it shone in the moonlight. My horse became spooked by the man's sudden appearance and dashed off leaving me to face the adversary on my own with no hope of escape. I took my sword from its sheath and stood ready. He seemed to regard me for a time. Sizing me up, I gather. I knew one thing; I wasn't going down without a fight."

"When my opponent moved, I was bewildered as I observed him suddenly in front of my face in a flash. I was stunned beyond imagining. I thought I was surely facing some demon from hades. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I felt such eminence pain as my bone was crushed under such a powerful grip. My sword dropped useless to the ground. The monster yanked my hair back and tilted my head to strike, exposing my neck. He bit me then, and again on my wrist. I felt so much pain as I would never know again. Fire-like pain licked through my veins as its poisonous venom surged in my body. When I came to, it was about three days later by the roadside. A hunger and burning sensation in my throat motivated me to rise and seek relief. I ran toward home. I found my father lying in bed dying from sickness. Overcome with need, I attacked and killed my father. Shocked and devastated at the horror of killing my father, I ran off into the night. For I feared what else I would do. And never returned until I went to get my sister Didyme."

"Eventually, I set up a home in the city. I was a little out of control for a newborn with no sire to teach and guide me. I brought too much attention to myself by killing my victims in plain sight. Rumors of a dark demon that devoured the living spread widely among the humans. There upon feeding one night, I met Marcus. He was tying to find and deal with me because I put our kind at risk, and it was becoming unsafe for the vampires of the city. When he listened to my story, he pitied me, and we formed a friendship and stayed together. I learned a lot from him. How to survive in the human world and blend in."

"Marcus saw as time went by that I was lonely for my home and he took me to visit again. Much to his reluctance, for he thought would do as I have done before. You see, I was worried about how my mother was getting along by herself and my sweet sister Didyme too. Upon meeting my sister of eighteen, Marcus fell in love with her. So, we took her to our home and Marcus changed her. She became his wife. As for the fate of my dear sister, it happened at the time of the Romanian war between 400 and 500 AD. As a tactic of revenge, they assassinated our Didyme while we were on the battlefield."

"As time went on, we came across Caius. He was human then, and a slave. A wealthy man of the city owned him and had many slaves."

"That's horrible," Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, back in those days were brutalized and used as their owners pleased. The wife of the man was lonely often and therefore used her slaves for pleasure. Caius was her source of pleasure one fateful night. Another slave was jealous of Caius because she chooses him more often then he. In revenge he tipped off the husband about the affairs and found Caius with his wife. The woman said the Caius raped her and the husband believed her. He took all his fury out on Caius and Caius was dragged out to the square of the city where he was stripped and beaten almost to death. That night we found him attracted by the blood just in time before he died. We pitied him and changed him."

"Wow it's no wonder he so angry all the time and hates humans," Bella said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe so," Aro agreed.

"When Caius woke from the change he was bent on revenge. He chose his first victims to be the slave master and his wife. He tortured them for hours, slowly draining them dry, before finishing them. His newborn year was quite bloody to say the least. Full of anger and bitterness he joined any battle he thought worthy. He always said the war was a great opportunity for blood and satisfaction. On his many battles he came across his wife Athenodora. She was a noble of Greece. During the siege of her home she tried to flee but was trapped in the tower. She was brought there by her father for her safety as the battle raged. How ironic. The enemy found her and captured her. The soldier that encountered her was indeed Caius. When he took Athenodora he felt the bond to her and brought her home and changed her. They have been together for over a thousand years."

"So, that's how we kings met, and we gathered many vampires that shared our visons. Alliance, trust, justice, law and order. That is how the Volturi was formed and we live by. We made laws and enforced them to protect our kind. Mostly and importantly we enforce the law that no human is to know of our existence. I often look for those with powerful useful gifts for the coven. I made this my mission in life. The most prized guard is Chelsea. She manipulates bonds. She has red hair, thin and of short stature. Afton her mate has a shielding ability. He is often seen with his wife and is muscular with black hair. Demetri is an excellent tracker. He is blond, lean and tall. He hangs out with Felix a lot. My second most prized guards are Jane and Alec. Jane is short, young and blonde and the physical age of 12. She has the ability of the illusion of great pain. She and her brother are inseparable. Alec is a short boy with mouse-brown hair. He has the ability to disable all senses. They are twins. Felix, he is thee tallest and strongest of the guard. The lesser guard consist of Corin, she has the ability to make one content in any state. She often is in the tower with the wives. Heidi is the most beautiful of the guards. She has the ability of allurement. The guard affectionately calls her the fisher. As she brings our dinner. Reneta is a short female with straight black hair and my personal guard. She has the ability to shield herself as well as who ever she touches. You will no doubt be spending much time with her; she likes to cling. Santiago is her mate and he has curly brown hair and is fairly tall."

"It is going to be hard to remember everyone," Bella said anxiously.

"Yes, I know but be observant and listen to them talk," Aro advised.

"You want some tea, before we go into more," Bella asked thoughtfully.

Aro looked over at the desk with the pot steaming slightly and nodded, "That will be nice, thank you."

Bella got up and poured him a fresh cup, giving him a pack of sugar. "Here you go."

Aro took a sip of the bittersweet beverage and sighed. It was warm and refreshing. Aro had forgotten what human food tasted like. It was a pleasure to rediscover it again.

"Aro, I know that you are a human blood drinking vampire, but I don't think I can go though with it," Bella confessed.

"I know how you feel, but you can't just go out and drink animal blood like the Cullen's'. It is not our way."

Bella nodded her understanding. She knew he was right, there was no other way around it if they were going to walk in each other's shoes.

"Now Bella, I have to tell you about my wife. Sulpicia is tall with black hair. She is a native of Italy. I found her as a young girl at the age of sixteen. She was wandering in a ruined city in the aftermath of a great was that destroyed everything and everyone she knew. She only survived because she was knocked out from fallen debris and came to when it was all over. I took her in, captivated by her beauty and innocence. I educated her and molded her into a future wife of my dreams. At the time of her eighteen birthday I made her my wife and changed on our wedding night. However, in love we seemed to be at the time, our love did not last. We were not true mates and our fire burned out centuries ago. Now we just exist together. I refuse to let her go because I just don't want to take time to invest in another and she is content with her place and power. So, as you can see, my personal life is nonexistent."

Aro looked at Bella and her mouth hung open in shock at all the abundance of information, hoping she could remember it all.

"What's the matter?" Aro asked.

"I hope I don't screw this all up, what if I'm asked about all this and I can't recall?"

"You will be alright. You have a vampire's mind now and will be able to absorb all that I am telling you and more. Besides, you will have Marcus to guide you."

"Oh, okay cool."

"Now Bella, as for my likes and dislikes. First likes are as follows…Music, particularly classic and opera. I like play music as well. The piano is a favorite, though I like the guitar at times. Reading, all sorts. Mysteries are my favorite fiction."

Bella smiled at this.

Aro continued. "I dance well and love to when the opportunity presents itself."

Bella frowned to this. Oh no, Aro can dance?! Bella considered herself the clumsiest girl in the US.

Aro continued. "I love the arts and including the theater. I enjoy painting and long walks in the gardens. I collect jewelry, artifacts, and books. My favorite colors are red and black and researching is my favorite past time. The only thing I do like to do on the outside of the castle is going to the theater and opera house. As well as long drives in my various sports car collection."

When Aro finished he looked up at Bella expectantly. She nodded.

"Now for my dislikes, I hate technology these days. Therefore, apart from the secretary's computer, you will hardly find any high-tech contraptions of any kind. We do have cell phones, but I hate to use it because of the touch screen irritates me. I could never hit the right buttons and I end up smashing it to Heidi's dismay. She always must replace it for me. I hate it when covens think they can help us be introducing us to such things. What frightens me the most is that for the firt time in our history we are vulnerable to the new technology and can be killed. I detest modern cinema. Of course, all who break our laws."

Aro became silent and gestured to Bella when he finished. Bella took a moment to process this information. She shook her head slowly and breath out a sigh.

"Wow, you ae an interesting man, Aro. I appreciate you telling me all that."

Aro grinned. "Now, Bella it's your turn."

Bella repositioned her body and straightened herself facing Aro looking eager to share. Aro amusingly thought she was like a teen ready to gossip.

Bella began…" I was born in Forks, Washington, on September 13th, 1987 to Renee and Charlie Swan. I was only two when they divorced. Now mom is married again to Phil Dwyer. He is a baseball player and travels a lot. Mom goes with him to all his games because she is just miserable without him. That is why I choose to stay with dad. I was previously staying in Phoenix, Arizona with mom before Phil came into the picture."

"When I moved to Forks with dad again, I helped him often with the house and cooked for him. I am a great cook. Charlie loves my Italian dinners. He works a lot and does late hours as a police chief, and it tires him out. So, he just does not have the time."

"As for school, I am a great student and love reading. Personality wise, I am an introvert. I have trouble with large crowds. I do not like making a spectacle of myself. I really never fit in anywhere I don't do sports or anything too physical because I'm terribly clumsy. The only best friends I got are Jacob Black and Alice. Jacob lives on a reservation in La Push. My favorite color is brown."

Aro raised his eyebrows to this.

Bella continued. "As for music I like rock and just about anything good. I'm incredibly happy with my old truck dad bought me. I do not like to ask for too much or be a bother. I hate surprises and gifts."

"Oh, and I'm a vegetarian and not a big fan of meat. Fruit, salad, cereal. And noodle anything is my favorite dishes. Ice cream and chocolate are my favorite snacks."

"What you mean to say that you will not permit me to eat meat?" Aro exclaimed in disbelief."

Bella shook her head.

"Oh, I was so looking forward to a nice juicy steak dinner."

"You can't, I don't like it never have and the Cullen's will know it."

"Humph, Well the Cullen's aren't here are they? I think I could get away with just one."

Bella looked disgusted. "No! Not in my body. I get to say. Besides there are far better things to eat then meat." Bella said, folding her arms not giving way.

Aro gave in.

"You're no fun, Bella. So, what else?"

"I like simple things to wear. I rather my jeans then a dress and my sneakers then pumps. I never been a real flashy kind of girl. I use little make-up and hardly any jewelry at all. Edward is my first serious boyfriend. I think you know all my history with the Cullen's. I think that covers it."

Aro gaped at Bella in astonishment. She really was his opposite. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I have a question." Aro stated then paused to see if she would answer.

"Well go ahead, fire away." Bella nodded him to continue.

"You're shy I take it and very unselfish; helpful even. So, what do you do for your own happiness?"

Aro's voice was soft full of concern.

"What do you mean, Aro? I'm happy." Bella's brow furrowed together in confusion, not understanding his meaning.

Aro sighed then took her hands. "I think you misunderstand me. However, I think I understand you. You are happiest sacrificing yourself. I saw that in the throne room and by the way you explain you home life. There must be something that you desire that will bring you happiness. So, again, what makes you happy Bella?"

Bella blinked rapidly as she took in the weight of his words. "No one's ever asked me that before. The trouble is I really don't know, Aro."

"I think we should find out. I would so much like to know." Aro raised his eyes to meet hers, slowly.

"Why do you want to know so much? What have I done to even peak you interest, I'm just a human in your eyes?"

Aro stared deeply in her eyes, mouth set, clearly bothered she was avoiding his question. "We shall see."

They were interrupted by a sudden opening of the door. There stood Caius Volturi.


	5. Farewells and Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must walk in each other's shoes

Thank you for the reviews and following. I hope you like this one.

Chapter Five: Farewells and Adjustments

Bella was the first to recover from her startle. She stood up from the couch and walked toward Caius. She noticed the look of extreme annoyance on his face and winced at what he must be thinking. Marcus was now coming in behind him, looking curiously from Bella to Aro, wondering what transpired between them.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" Caius said as he crossed his arms in front of Bella demanding answers.

"Bella has agreed to stay with us. She will be change on her nineteenth birthday. This will give her time to adjust and get to know us. I will make the arrangements to get her things she needs from home and from the stores to make her stay more pleasant."

Bella wasted no time and called for Felix. Felix flitted in the room in front of her. "Yes, master?"

"Felix, please go to Forks and pack all of Bella's things you think she would need and bring them here and put them in our best guest room. Before leaving, go and get a farewell note from Bella to give to her father explaining that she is now studying aboard in Italy, needing time to think, after Edward has left."

Felix nodded. "Right away Master!"

Felix flitted over to Aro and waited for him to write the letter. Aro went over to the desk to complete the task.

"Heidi, please come here!" Bella called again.

Heidi entered the room and stood before Bella and looked around curiously. "Yes, Master?"

Bella smiled and gestured in Aro's direction. "Please go to the store and get everything you think that Bella would need." Heidi nodded and flitted out.

Bella continued to speak to Caius. "We will also give Bella the opportunity to say good-bye to the Cullens and this will satisfy their curious minds."

Bella finished and Felix flitted out the door to complete his errand. Marcus had an amusing glint in his eye and nodded approvingly to her.

"All this for a pathetic human?!" Caius scoffed.

Bella crossed her arms in determination. "Oh, Caius come on now we got to give the girl some comfort. She will be here a long time."

Caius stood in front of Bella gaping and pulled a face of utter astonishment. He whirled on his heel and flitted out to the throne room. Marcus turned and followed.

Bella turned to Aro for the first time since Caius interrupted and Aro slowly approached her. His brow creased in uncertainty. Bella took his hand and walked him out.

They made their way down the great hallway. As they walked, Aro whispered so only she could hear. "I hope you know what you are doing girl, you didn't even bother to consult me on this brilliant plan of yours."

"Aro be reasonable, I didn't have a chance to."

Well, from now on we need to discuss decision making about us beforehand."

Bella chuckled. "Um, I didn't know you were such a control freak."

Aro huffed. "I am not. I just like to be informed and involved, That's all."

Bella smiled. "Anything you say."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last they came to the double doors of the great hall throne room and entered. The Cullens were waiting patiently facing the thrones. Bella made her way up the dais with Marcus and Caius. Aro stood by the Cullens as Edward stepped to Aro and held his hand.

Aro fought the urge not to think thoughts that would give him away just in case he could read his mind.

"They informed us you will be staying here. Is that true?" Edward asked Aro.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I wish you good-bye dear Edward." Aro said holding out his hand for Edward to shake. "I'm sure we will meet up again someday." Aro stole a glance at Bella and observed her frowning. Edward looked hurt as well from his lack of feeling.

Edward leaned his head on Aro's and he twitched in discomfort at Edward's closeness. Aro struggled trying to wiggle out of the Cullen boy's embrace.

Edward lifted his head up and squinted at Aro. "Are you alright? Bella, if they are forcing you in this, I will not hesitate to take you home with us. If they like it or not."

Aro shook his head and winced from the pressure of Edward's grip. "You're hurting me Edward."

Edward released Aro, muttering his apologies.

Aro backed up to walk away when Bella spoke up. "Now, now Bella. Give Edward his goodbye kiss, after all you will be here a long time." Bella said chiding him.

Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Caius made a derisive noise.

Aro froze in place and looked up at Bella with utter shock. She was not suggesting that me, Aro Volturi, kiss this boy.

Edward did not miss a beat and pulled Aro into a goodbye kiss that would make a sailor blush. Aro felt Edward's tongue enter his mouth and squealed in embarrassment. He struggled in vain against Edward's vampire strength and could not get free.

Edward finally released Aro and he staggered back only to be grabbed by Alice. She rocked back and forth in her embrace as she hugged him so tight, he could hardly breath. Alice soon released Aro and told him she would be back one day and to take care.

The guard then escorted them from the room. After the door closed, Aro turned stiffly around as if someone threw a bucket of cold water on him.

Aro looked up at Bella and he observed her grinning mischievously at him. He glanced at Marcus, and in all his years after the death of his wife, he saw Marcus suppress laughter. Aro extremely upset, walked toward the door.

Caius spoke suddenly to make things worse. "Human, you have not been dismissed yet. Stand where you are and wait!"

Aro stopped and looked up at Bella. She smiled and descended the stairs to his side. "Come with me." Bella gestured toward the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When out in the hallway, Aro refused to look at Bella as they made their journey to his room. Aro walked as fast as he could go, leading the way as he turned the corner to the guest wing to avoid her glance. It did not matter how fast he went, Bella had vampire speed and kept up quite easily. She grinned in amusement at his evasion.

Heidi was waiting by the door as they rounded the next corner and she carried Aro's bags in. Aro had to admit, his staff was efficient. Bella followed Aro in and dismissed Heidi after giving her thanks. She smiled, bowed and left. Aro looked at the bags on his bed looking lost. Bella moved to his side. Aro looked up and swatted her arm.

"How could you make me kiss that horrible Cullen kid!" Aro said waggling his finger at her.

Bella barely felt that whack he placed on her arm and she shook with laughter, holding her side. "I'm sorry Aro but if I know Edward, he would have done it anyway."

Aro huffed. "You were enjoying that weren't you?!"

Bella smirked. "You should have seen your face. I was just dying."

Aro sat flopped on the bed and crossed his arms, muttering something about Bella dying.

Bella sat next to him and patted his back. "Oh, let's not fight, we got to get through this together."

Bella rested her head over his and put her arms around his shoulders. Aro gave in and sighed. Bella smiled in his hair and groaned as the delicious scent engulfed her. The burning sensation in her throat was growing more uncomfortable by the second. She got up and clutched her throat. Aro stared up at her in shock horror. Bella was hungry.

"Marcus!" Bella heard hurried footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened and in flitted Marcus.

"What's the matter?!" Marcus exclaimed moving toward Bella now seeing her distress.

"I'm thirsty, help!" Bella pointed to her throat.

Marcus pulled her by the arm to face him. "You need to feed now! Let's go, I'll take you."

Bella stopped him suddenly as he tried to pull her from the room. "Wait!"

Marcus stopped and looked at her searching her face. Marcus noticed her eyes has gone black with hunger.

I can't kill anybody! I'm Bella remember?" Bella cried out in panic.

"Be that as it may child, you have to feed, or you will end up killing Aro. Come now!" Marcus insisted.

Bella looked to Aro for support. Aro smiled wickedly at her. "You will, or they will all find out."

Bella groaned at Aro's logic. Marcus steered her out of the room toward the dungeons. "Come dear, I will make sure he is a criminal for your sake."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro watched as they left, he thought to himself he shouldn't feel bad for her, but he did. Bella would feel guilt and suffer now. No matter what she did in the throne room he could not help but to care what happens to her.

Aro looked at the bags on the bed with distaste. Knowing Heidi, he wondered what she had bought him. Curiosity at its peek, he grabbed the nearest bag and peered inside. He pulled out a black lacy blouse and mini skirt.

Oh, great lots of leg exposure, I'd have to squat in those things!

Aro folded them and laid them in the dresser. Next bag, he pulled out a red sun dress.

This dress shows too much cleavage! Aro thought then went to the closet and hung it up.

Third bag, he pulled out a pair of white sandals and black flats.

Well, at least no heels on these. Aro thought and went to place them on the floor in the closet.

Fourth bag, Aro picked up panties. They were silk and the color black, and other was white. They came with matching lace bras. Aro gasped and gathered them up quickly and put them in the drawers. When Aro came back to the bed he was blushing profusely.

Aro Volturi, having to dress like a woman, insufferable!

Aro pulled the next bag over and pulled out a provocative night-gown that exposed the breast though the see-through lace on the bodice. He gasped and dropped them, putting his hand over his mouth in surprise.

I hope no one sees me in this!

Aro gathered it up with haste and place it in the draw next to the underwear.

Aro sat down on the bed and opened the last bag. He picked out shampoo, conditioner, soap and a puff. He pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush and deodorant. Aro sighed.

Humans need all this stuff?

He went farther into the bag and pulled out a pack of razors, shaving cream and a small pack of make-up. Exhaling, he packed it all up and headed to the bathroom to put it all away.

The bathroom was large with a giant porcelain tub and a stand-up shower. All very modern. The mirror was full length on the wall to give a person full view of how they looked in what they wore. The toilet over by the double sink was so clean it gleamed. Aro put all the things in the cabinet, puff and bottles and soap he placed on the shelves above the tub.

When he finished, he exited the bathroom. Aro sat down on the bed and sighed. Bored.

He took a moment and looked around the room. It was not as grand as his own, but it was comfortable. He had Victorian style furniture. The tables made of deep mahogany. Velvet blue covered sofas and chairs. A four-poster bed with canopy. Beautiful Victorian painting on the wall.

Aro leaned back against the headboard and folded his hands in his lap. He will wait for Bella's return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Marcus journeyed down to the dungeon stairs. The only source of light were the ancient torches hanging on the wall casting eerie shadows everywhere. Water from somewhere dripped constantly on the stone floor echoing off the enormous chambers. Bella avoided the many spiderwebs over the arch ways and hurried up to match Marcus's pace. He was taller after all and his long legs stretched wider in stride.

As they approached the cells Bella could hear the many cries for help. She shivered at the sound of human despair. Marcus pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the large wooden oak door. It opened slowly with a creaking sound. Marcus reached for her hand and led her to one of the iron cages. There was a man in the corner of the cage huddling in fear.

Marcus turned to Bella and observed her horror-stricken face. An onslaught of images and thoughts rushed to her mind. Now, Bella we only kill what we need to survive. This man is a murderer. Now, do not be afraid. Marcus thought.

Marcus cleared his thought and began speaking. "Now, Bella we only kill what we need to survive."

Bella rolled her eyes at Marcus. "I know, you already said that!"

Marcus let go of her hand and looked curiously at Bella. "Did you just read my thoughts?" Said Marcus as he searched her face.

"I think I did." Bella said gasping at the thought.

Marcus smiled. "You have Aro's gift. That's good."

Marcus pointed at the man. "Go now and be merciful, so he will not suffer much."

Bella entered the cage cautiously without much delay. The man trembled and moaned as she came near. She could feel his heartbeat vibration through the mid-air causing her venom to pool in her mouth. His appetizing scent hit her, and she growled in hunger. This surprised Bella, she seemed to be acting on instinct alone because she did not know exactly what to do. The prisoner tried to get away and she pounced then, taking him in her iron grip and exposing his neck to her razor-sharp teeth. He struggled in vain to her complete control. Then, it came, the onslaught of images. She saw him murder his family as Marcus had said and that made her attack with fury. Bella bit into his flesh causing her to moan in pleasure as she tasted the blood going down. She continued to suck and pull until she got every last drop. Then she threw him down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, licking happily. A purring sound of contentment escaped her lips and she smiled.

Marcus was amazed at her fast adjustment. He was mesmerized by Bella's ferocity and sensuality as she made her kill. He underestimated her abilities and he was glad she could adapt to her new body.

Marcus held out his hand and Bella took it stepping out of the cell.

"Let's return, Aro's waiting."


	6. Discoveries and Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its hard to be them

Chapter Six: Discoveries and Difficulties,

When Marcus and Bella return to Aro's room they were surprised to find him dozing off. He snored loudly with his head tilted against the headboard with his arms folded in his lap. Marcus stepped over to him and shook him awake. Aro stirred and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Aro said startled.

Marcus smiled down at him. "You were asleep, Aro."

Aro sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Bella. "It's been over three millennia since I slept last. It's a little unsetting to lose consciousness."

Bella laughed. "You know as a teenager I love to sleep. I could sleep until noon if my dad would let me."

Aro smiled, yawning at her.

As he remembered Bella had to feed, he perked up searching her face. She had bright red eyes in place of the black ones from earlier.

"So, how did it go?"

"Oh, it went." Bella smiled cheerfully.

Aro looked at Marcus, eyeing him for answers.

"Our Bella is quite the huntress. She was amazing to witness. I was a proud as a father could be when she made a perfect kill tonight."

Marcus walked over to Bella and put his arm around her shoulders. Bella smiled up at him. Aro's smile faltered at the sight of their affection. He felt jealousy burn in his heart.

What! Why, am I jealous? Oh, what is happening? Aro thought to himself, unsure why he was feeling this way. Aro frowned as his feeling confused him.

Marcus saw Aro's frown and released Bella. He wondered what had caused such a strange reaction in Aro. Then he switched to bond sight and observed the new line of bond forming was getting stronger. Could it be that he was feeling something more than friendship here? He will have to see. Maybe it will grow and Aro will know what it means to be genuinely loved.

Marcus walked over and patted Aro on the shoulder. "Well, how are you getting along, did you find everything you needed?"

Aro looked up at Marcus wearily. "Yes, though I can't wait until Bella's things get here. What Heidi picked out for me to wear is not what I had in mind."

Marcus's brow furrowed in confusion. He moved from Aro's side and opened the drawer and reached in. He lifted out the lace lingerie eyeing them with trepidation. Bella gasped and Aro blushed in humiliation.

Marcus placed them back in and cleared his throat. "Indeed Aro."

Bella saw Aro yawn again. "Aro. You will need your sleep. Marcus and I will be in the study until you wake."

Aro nodded in agreement, in no mood to fight his need for sleep any longer.

"Marcus patted Aro again on the back. "Night, dear friend."

"Night, brother." Aro said yawning again.

Marcus walked out of the door leaving the two. Bella stepped in front of Aro and gave him a hug.

"Sweet dreams, Aro." Bella smiled and rubbed his back.

Aro drank in her scent of sweet lilac and smiled in her hair. She smelled wonderful as a vampire.

"Night mia cara, Bella." Aro watched as she left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro got up and went to the dresser. He opened the drawer and searched for the nightgown. As embarrassing as it was to wear such a garment, it was better than the dirty ones he was wearing. He lifted it out and hurried into the bathroom. Aro moved to the tub and turned on the taps. He needed to feel clean after such a long day. Anyway, putting on a clean garment over a dirty body seemed utter nonsense. As he waited for the taps to fill up the tub, a strange sensation and pressure developed in his lower abdomen. It became so uncomfortable, it caused him to cross his legs where he stood.

Oh, gods above what is happening to me? Aro thought as panicked ensued.

Just then, Aro spotted the toilet in the corner and it dawned on him. He dashed for it and relieved himself.

Aro sat there a moment, thinking to himself. Aro Volturi, reduced to human weakness.

Arocarefully got up when he finished and stripped his clothing. He stood trembling from the cold before the tub. All these new sensations as a human he had forgotten, the sense of being cold was alien to him. But there he was shivering holding himself. When the hot steamy water was filled enough, he quickly got in and sighed as the water warmed his frigid body. His muscles relaxed as he settled into the tub. Being human again did have its difficulties. Aro laid back and closed his eyes. A bit of a mistake because her began to doze off again. Alarmed, he shook himself awake as he felt the water touch his face.

Oh, this would not be good to drown yourself on your first day alive, Aro! He scolded himself.

Aro grabbed the soap, puff and started lathering up his skin. Beginning at the toes, he worked his way up scrubbing in a circular motion. Upon reaching the top of his thighs he looked unsure down between his legs. He wondered how Bella would feel if he was even looking and blushed at the thought of her having to see his body too. He paused only a moment then gulped down the lump forming in his throat as he washed it quickly. His eyes closed to the sensation.

"Oh um, that's nice." He moaned in pleasure at the response of his movements.

Aro moved his ministrations up his abdomen and slowly over the perky breast. The puff caressed the hardening nipples. His eyes flew open to the electric-like sensations traveling from the nipples down to the mound between his legs.

"Oh um, oh my gods!" He called out shocked but pleasantly surprised how good it felt. No wonder his wife did not mind his attentions to her breast as they had sex. It was wonderful. He felt his body tremble with need as he touched. His head fell back, and he arched his body as the pleasure mounted. Panting escaped his lips as his heartbeat raced. He knew he had to stop, or someone may hear.

Damn vampire super hearing! He mused disappointed he had to discontinue for the sake of discretion.

If Bella found out she would never let him live it down. So, he forced himself to stop and quickly rinsed his body. Finally, he washed his hair with the rose hip fragrant shampoo and conditioner. When he finished up, he climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel. Aro stood drying himself vigorously trying to keep his eyes off certain parts. He lifted his eyes up but caught sight of his image in the huge mirror despite his efforts to be a gentleman. He gasped at the beauty of Bella's body. He turned side to side looking at all her curves. Wow, he was suddenly missing his own body, he would take her in an instant.

Stupid Cullen boy, you've got it all! He thought as envy burned in his being.

A yawn escaped his lips and Aro' reluctantly tore his gaze from the goddess's image. He put on the nightgown and stepped in front of the mirror again. The garment fit nicely and as he suspected; he could see the nipples peeking though. Groaning, he ran his hands over the silky gown and over the breast.

"Um yeah that's good..." He smirked at the image looking deep in the eyes filled with desire.

Aro wanted Bella to look at him like that.

Damn it all, I must get some sleep! He thought tying to get his head straight.

Aro opened the door to the bedroom and walked to the bed. He moved the covers down and slipped in. Aro then reached to turn off the light and snuggled in. While listening to the steady ticking of the clock on the mantle he laid thinking about Bella and how she must be doing. His thoughts lingered on her body and he wished in his heart he could kiss and touch her. He rolled over and groaned into the pillow. Gods he wanted her! The soft silk of the night gown caressed her sensitive breast and a moan sighed out softly.

How do women walk around with these without being turned on constantly? He will never know.

Finally, the heaviness weighed down his tired eyes and he closed them. His thoughts did not last long because sleep claimed him as he slipped into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus and Bella sat by the cozy fire in the study. Bella watched the flames do their merry little dance, mesmerized. She discovered that she was most comfortable and content just remaining absolutely still. She remembers as a human; she would have changed dozens of times by now. Also, as lovely as the fire was, she found she was nor hot or cold but enjoyed the comfort of the blaze anyway. Wonderfully she was well, nothing ailed her, not even a single cough or a sneeze. She could hear Aro snoring slightly rooms away and she was content to that at least he was doing okay with sleeping. Now Bella would have to get used to the fact she could no longer sleep which was odd. A new worry was eating at her now, Aro was a great man and had much responsibility. She wondered how she was going to pull off being him. She sighed in anxiousness.

Marcus glanced over at her. "Well, mia cara, what's on your mind?"  
"Well. I was wondering how I was going to make important decisions tomorrow and probably the rest of the time as Aro? I am nervous. I mean, Aro has thousands of years on him, I don't know, maybe I'll screw everything up." Bella said.

Marcus smiled and got up and moved over to where bella sat on the couch.

"Well, I have thought about that and here's the solution. Since you possess Aro's gift, I propose that we secretly converse by his gift. That way, I can help you and you can make good decisions."

Bella cheered to this and said. "Wow, Marcus now I know why you are a king! You're so wise. And, from all the info I got from you I can find my way around easier and have a good I idea what to do. Oh, and by the way, what's this bond thing about between Aro and me?"

"Ah, you saw that huh?" Bella nodded. Marcus explained. "I am not sure what kind of bond it is but you two are forming some kind of attachment. It will be interesting to see where this is going."

Bella looked out the window and she could see dawn approaching. The sun will be rising soon, and she could hear the early bird's song drift to her ears.

"Yes," Bella said thoughtfully. "Hey Marcus, stick by me okay I may need you at any time."

"I will be at you service my dear."

"Okay great, I'm going to Aro's or my chambers to freshen up for the day. I will see you later." Bella said getting up.

"Wait, I'll walk you to his room." Marcus said joining her.

"Oh, thank you," Bella said letting him lead the way.

They came to a stop at the double mahogany doors with a letter A on the front.

"There, I will see you later in the great hall. Bella waved good-bye to Marcus. As he turned, he waved back and moved down the hall towards his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella opened the door and was in awe of the vast beauty of Aro's room. The thoughts in Marcus's head did not justify what the eyes can see. When Aro said his favorite color was red and black he was not kidding. The curtains were deep red matching the blood red carpet under her feet. On the bed was a red blanket with a gold vine pattern. The bed curtains were black and tied to the four post. Art of the renaissance in gold frames were on every wall. Wonderful woodwork graced the fireplace. But the gem of the room was the ceiling. It was only second to the glory of the sixteenth chapel. Tables and chair of the finest wood and a glass table littered with books. Bella walked over and picked one up.

How to interpret ancient runes and practical uses. She read. Aro's research no doubt. She placed it down and made her way around the room.

She knew just where to go as she made her way to her bathroom. She opened it and her jaw dropped at seeing such glory.

The bathroom was definitely made for a king. Bella stepped in and closed the door. The walls were white marble that gleamed in the candle lite. Gold trim lined every mirror. The thing that stood out the most was the gigantic heated bath with steps going down into the water. A fountain in its center of a goddess tricked water from her pot. Over by the wall on the south side floor candelabra with dripping gold candles lit the room, she passed large exotic plants by the toilet and luxury sink as she went to the shelves and withdrew a towel. She went to the bath side and sat down and dipped her fingers in the warm water. She smiled at the sensation on her cold skin. She got up and searched for the soap and found it by the pool on the cart with the washcloths.

Now having everything she needs, Bella slipped slowly out of her suit and shoes. Now naked, she moved down the stairs and lowered herself in the water. Bella slowly got used to the great contrast of her cool skin and warm water quickly and took a swim before washing. She bobbed to the surface after her last lap and moved to the side.

Bella took the washcloth, soap and started lathering up and rubbing the washcloth on her chest and arms. She worked way down and stopped at the manhood. She glanced at it shyly and hesitated a moment. She was innocent of a man's body and longed to explore his. Working up the nerve, she continued. Moans and sighs slipped from her lips until she was completely soap covered. While doing this she was suddenly aware of the pleasure of touching Aro's perfect body. Smiling to herself she dipped and rinsed her body.

Bella went to the side and took the shampoo from off the cart and poured some in her palm. She sniffed at the pleasant scent and thought pleasingly it smelled like men's cool breeze.

Bella lathered up her hair and dove in to rinse completely off. Bella climbed out of the pool after a while of just floating on her back enjoying the sensation of the water on her naked body. She picked up the towel and rubbed her body vigorously to dry herself. All finished, she stepped in front of the mirror and dropped the towel in shock from seeing Aro in all this glory.

God Aro is beautiful! She thought as his image made her breathless.

Aro was completely toned and had a hairless chest that was lovely to look upon. She smoothed her palms over the muscular peck and groaned as she moved then over the six-pack abdomen. She followed her movement in the mirror and locked eyes the manhood hanging long and enticing. He breath hitched at the sight of his member and she became aroused as she felt it twitch to life and start to harden. She stared open mouth at this reaction.

Am I really turned on by him? She thought surprised at this knowledge.

"God, I think I want him!" She said out loud.

Bella closed her eyes and imagined Aro kissing and embracing her loving the sight form in her mind. Oh, she bet he was a good kisser and longed for his lips to hungerly take hers. She wanted this, to kiss him, touch, love him so much. She could give in to this dark desire of him now. To feel his passion, burn and take her places she's never been before. In her mind she imagined Aro as he took liberties, she always wanted a man to take. Then a loud bang shook her out of the fantasy of being in Aro's arms. Bella blinked startled at the intrusive sound.

Bella whirled around and in the frame of the door leaned a tell beautiful dark-haired woman. Sulpicia!


	7. Encounters of the Awkward Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulpicia makes a preposition.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please enjoy next chapter.

Chapter Seven: Encounters of the Awkward Kind.

Sulpicia sauntered forward dangerously swaying her hips. A swishing sound came from the floor length sleeveless red ball gown with slits up the side that showed her long lustrous legs. Bella panicked inside and started trembling slightly as she reached for the fallen towel. Sulpicia's eyes dragged up and down at the sight of her naked body as she came nearer. Bella wrapped the towel with haste around her waist, shielding her form from the woman's gaze. Sulpicia slowly circled Bella as if she were prey.

"So, husband how was your bath?" Her eyes glinted in the candlelight full of lust.

Bella watched every move she made with suppressed loathing.

"Fine, I was just finished and if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for the day."

Bella moved to exit, but Sulpicia grabbed her arm and turned Bella to face her.

"Do not treat me as a fool, Aro! I know of the pet whore that you keep! Do you think you can replace me with such a low creature?"

Bella yanked her arm away and turned to leave. Sulpicia flitted in front of her, stopping Bella's attempt to escape.

"I will not be dismissed and ignored!" Sulpicia hollered at Bella for trying to avoid conflict.

Sulpicia pulled Bella into her arms and sucked hard on her earlobe then started to kiss down her neck.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and pushed Sulpicia away. Sulpicia hissed in displeasure at the offence. Bella recovered from her shock at being violated and pointed angerly at Sulpicia.

"You know you don't care for me anymore, So, stop acting as if you do!" Bella demanded.

Sulpicia's lips curled into a snarl. "Ah, you think this is about love?" She scoffed. "You really do disappoint me, husband."

As she closed the space between them, Sulpicia placed her hands on Bella's pecks and glided them down to her rock-hard abs and let her thumb slide under the towel.

"As your wife, I'm also queen and I value my position and prestige. You are mine!" She smirked up at Bella's face possessively and let the towel fall loose on the ground.

Bella tried to back away but Sulpicia pulled her flush to her body. With one hand she smoothed her thumb over Bella's lips then licked her own and the other she let slither around and grabbed her penis that was now limp and unresponsive. Frustration on the lack of passion Bella was showing caused Sulpicia to growl and Bella tensed.

"We have a good arrangement you and I." Sulpicia purred sensually as she gave up with her penis, putting her arm around her waist and grinding her hips into Bella's. "As a mater of fact, I think it would be a good time to renew our alliance, don't you?"

Bella shuttered at the thought. Over my dead body bitch!

Bella pulled Sulpicia's arm from around her waist and took a step back. Sulpicia hissed out her protest of being rejected.

"Leave me! I do not love you and will not want you again! "Bella yelled to make her go.

Recovering from being tossed aside, Sulpicia stalked forward. "I will not be replaced by that human slut!"

Bella's face contorted into disgust and anger when she heard Sulpicia's vulgarity.

"Do not call Bella names, you horrible hag!" Bella argued pointing in her face.

Suddenly, Bella was enveloped in an embrace from behind.

Sulpicia stepped to place her hand on Bella's arm but was thrown back by an unseen force. Bella gaped in surprise at the fallen form.

"I'm here now. Master. I will protect you! Do not worry." A soft voice whispered.

Bella turned slightly to see a small dark-haired woman holding her waist looking shaken but determined. Reneta.

"You will pick yourself up and leave with the guards this instant!" Marcus bellowed from the doorway to Sulpicia.

Sulpicia slowly rose, glancing at each face haughtily and straightened her clothes that went disarray, with an air of dignity. She exited, following the guard out avoiding Marcus's murderous gaze.

Bella turned around and Reneta released her waist. "Thank you, Reneta."

Reneta bowed, ducking her head in modesty at the sight of her naked body. Bella could not help but to smile at her shyness.

"I would have been her sooner, but I did not wish to invade your privacy, Master."

Bella nodded and reached for her fallen towel and wrapped it around her waist. "It's alright Reneta, you showed up just in time."

Marcus entered the bathroom and stood facing Reneta. "Now that Aro is safe, Reneta, will you wait out in the hall for him? We will be joining our brother in the throne room momentarily."

She bowed and obeyed. Marcus searched Bella's face with worry etched on his face.

"Are you alright dear?"

Bella nodded.

"Sulpicia feels threatened, you know and that's not good with vampires. We act on instincts because we are territorial by nature. You must be carful from now on. Reneta should be with you when you are not with me."

Bella ran her hand through her black hair nervously. "What about Aro?"

Marcus nodded. "I will order Jane to stand guard. She is very loyal to you."

Bella moved to the door and called over her shoulder. "Excuse me, Marcus, I'm going to get dressed."

Marcus nodded and waved as he went out. "I will get Jane, see you in the throne room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun peeked through the curtains and inched toward Aro's sleeping form as the morning wore on. Aro groaned against the rays of light and moved his pillow to cover his head to shut out the unwanted beams. He slept well and was just enjoying laying in bed. Just then, a sudden crash made him sit upright in bed. He uncovered his face and looked in horror as his wife stood in the frame of the door. Aro blinked rapidly at the woman seething in rage. She growled and stalked forward to him. Aro flew his covers off and tried to scramble away. However, Sulpicia was too fast for him and picked him up by the throat.

"You!" Sulpicia shook him. "You little harlot! I will be ash before I let you have my husband!" She said hissing in his face.

Aro cried out in pain as she raked his chest with her razor-sharp nails. Disgusted, she dropped him, and he fell to the floor with a thud. Blood started to soak his clothing. She bent down and pulled him up to look him his eyes. Aro winced in agony as she shook him again. Sulpicia's eyes turned black with blood lust and she snarled in his face. She spat in his face as she threw him against the wall with great force. Just as she was about to finish him off, Marcus roared from the entrance. Upon seeing Marcus's ferocity, she cowered down to her knees and then was seized by him. He held her from the arm and with one roar he tore it clean off. Screams ripped from her throat but was cut short as Marcus snatched her throat and squeezed. Jane ran into the room and knelt by Aro's side.

She looked up at Marcus. "She looks knocked out and her wound is bleeding badly, she needs help now!"

Marcus dropped Sulpicia and went over to Aro and picked him up and laid him on the bed. Just then Bella flitted in and gasped at the horrifying scene. She ran to Aro's side. "What happened!"

Marcus pointed at Sulpicia who was trying to stop some of the venom from spilling out of her arm. "Sulpicia attacked!"

Bella ignored Sulpicia's pitiful whimpers and looked Aro over and knew immediately she needed to get the injuries to stop bleeding or Aro would suffer severe blood loss and die.

Marcus pulled Bella aside and grabbed her hand. You can help him heal. Use your venom so seal the wounds! Marcus said telepathically.

Bella inspected Aro's condition and noticed Aro's pale sweaty face and nodded. As she moved to his side she asked. "Will you all give us the room?"  
Jane bowed and when over and helped the guards pick up Sulpicia and flitted out. Marcus followed close behind and shut the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella removed Aro's night gown carefully by ripping it off so she would not hurt him by moving him farther. She willed her venom to pool into her mouth and bent slowly to begin licking the wound. As she worked, Aro stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned in pain and put his hand on his bumped head. He stared down at Bella as she licked his bleeding wounds and moaned softly to her gentle touches. Aro's hand came up into her hair and he ran his fingers through it tenderly. She began to purr loudly in pleasure despite herself as he touched her. She continued sealing the first four set of wounds.

Bella was surprised how much control she exhibited. It must be her concern for him that kept her hunger at bay. The second wound sealed. She started on the next wound and lapped gently causing more moans to slip from Aro's lips. Bella picked up her head slightly to look into his eyes. He showed such emotion there. She reached up to his face and caressed his jaw. He nuzzled into her hand, running his lips over her palm. She smiled at his affection as she sealed the third wound shut. The fourth wound was just located over his breast and she began to lap at the gaping wound caringly, knowing that was what he needed. Aro gasped and arched his back in pleasure. Her hands reached behind him and scooped him up, holding him. She cradled his head carefully as she finished sealing up the last wound, healing him completely.

Bella placed him back down on the bed and got up and went to the bathroom. She emerged after a short time with a bowl of soapy water, cloth and towel placing them all on the nightstand. She reached in a wrung the cloth out and began cleaning off the remaining blood from his chest. Aro watched though heavy lidded eyes, enjoying the sensation of her care. After toweling him off, she covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you, Bella." Aro whispered.

Bella observed that he was blushing from her attentions and grinned. She suddenly felt a great desire to take care of him always. This change in her became as a shock because of the intensity of the need to protect him.

Aro looked into her eyes and felt such emotion that he never had before. He was surprised to find that he possessed more than a desire to have her physically. Now a deep devotion now growing in his heart. She saved him, and she was amazing. He sighed in contentment.

A sudden violent opening of the door caused the two to jump, interrupting their intimacy.

"Master Aro requested privacy, Master Caius! He needs to help Bella!" Jane called after Caius entered.

Caius looked at Aro and Bella in irritation at being scolded by the guard.

"Caius, we asked you to wait! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Marcus asked holding Sulpicia by her good arm, growing out his inquiry.

"A crime has been committed under our roof! I will have the facts, Marcus! I wish to see for myself what's happened."

Caius saw the state of Aro and the bloody remains of his clothing. He looked to Sulpicia struggling and whimpering in Marcus's grasp.

"It's true then! Sulpicia has committed a blood offence, Jane get Alec and take Sulpicia to the dungeons at once. She will stand trial for this offense against her king." Caius commanded.

Instantly on command, Alec came in with Jane and took Sulpicia from Marcus and carried the protesting Sulpicia from the room.

Caius crossed his arms and walked over to where Aro lay. "You are more trouble than you're worth, human! See the turmoil you create! I will have to lock you up as well if you continue this division of our house!" He threatened.

Bella stepped to Caius. "I will handle her Caius! She's MINE!"

Caius's eyes widened to her declaration and whirled away. As he walked out, Caius called over his shoulder.

"The trial begins immediately, Aro. Get the human decent and come to the throne room."

Bella sighed and walked over to the closet. She brought Aro the sun dress and sandals.

"Well, let's get you ready." Bella held them out for him.

Aro wrapped the sheet around himself and winced from his body aches as he got up. He then went and opened the draws to retrieve his under garments and took the clothing from Bella to change in the bathroom.


	8. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins

Chapter Eight: Let the Punishment Fit the Crime,

Aro came out of the bathroom fully dressed and holding his stomach. Bella's brow creased in worry.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked looking into his eyes.

Aro shook his head and looked down at his belly as it made a growing sound.

Bella clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized his problem.

"Oh Aro, I forgot! You haven't eaten since I've been on the plane to Italy! Let's go to the kitchen and get you something."

As Aro followed Bella out of the room he sighed and thought. Aro Volturi, subject to yet another human need.

They made their way down the corridor to the kitchen with Reneta joining them, following close behind. They had a kitchen fully stocked for the human workers which Bella was pleasantly surprised.

"Bella, please sit down, I'll have it ready in a jiffy." Bella said cheerfully.

Aro obeyed and sat at the table watching Bella astonished as she zoomed about the kitchen in search of everthing he needed for his meal. She seemed to know just where everything was kept. Bella found dishes and pulled out the milk and juice from the fridge. She found bread and butter in the bread box and made him toast. She reached up into the cabinet and pulled down two boxes. She really knew her way around a kitchen.

Bella held the boxes up to give him a choice. "Lucky charms or Coco puffs?"

Aro squinted at the boxes. One had an insanely happy leprechaun on it and the other had a ridiculous looking bird. Aro sighed when unsure which to choose.

"The silly bird one, I guess." Aro decided.

Bells chuckled as she finished making the food. She prepared the cereal and then took a knife a buttered the toast. Finally, she reached for a glass and poured him some juice. Bella gathered it all on a tray and set it in front of Aro.

Aro eyed the meal unsure how to start. He smelled the toast, picked it up and downed it quickly. He then tried the cereal and was pleased he liked it very much, it had a flavor he was not familiar with.

"Um not bad, what is the flavor.?"

Bella smiled. "Chocolate, do you like it?"

He nodded. Bella sat across at the table, happily watching him eat. She was satisfied that he was getting what he needed. Aro paused and looked up at Bella.

"Did you mean what you said back there when you were talking to Caius?"

Bella tilted her head in confusion.

"Mean what?"

Aro swallowed his bite of cereal and pointed his spoon at her. "That I'm yours."

Bella grinned and didn't miss a beat. "I had to protect you, and you know how Caius can be."

Aro swallowed. "Was it all an act then?" He smiled knowingly. "You perform wonderfully especially earlier."

Bella shrugged. "You know you enjoyed my attention to you; it was obvious."

Aro sat back and sip the juice and grinned. You know, I also know you did as well, when you were healing me. Your purring was particularly loud."

Bella would have blushed if she had still been human. Reneta looked uncomfortable listening in on their conversation. She shifted in her stance, trying to look everywhere but at them.

Bella frowned. Oh, he's not going to get me to admit anything, the sneaky devil. She thought.

"So, you were moaning so loud, I'm surprised you can hear me at all!"

Aro suddenly coughed as his juice went down the wrong way. Bella jumped up and patted his back. When Aro got control, he smiled up at her.

"Feeling protective, aren't we?" Aro asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Bella gaped at his ego. Just then the door opened, and Jane stepped in.

"There you two are!" She looked relieved to have found them. "Master Caius is ready and is waiting for you Master Aro.

Bella helped Aro to his feet and walked toward the throne room. "Lead the way Jane."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the great hall throne room, they noticed all the guard assembled. Marcus stood by his throne and Caius, respectively. After Bella gave Aro a pat of reassurance, she made her way up the throne and took her place beside them. Reneta walked over by the guard and took her place by them.

Soon, Heidi approached the three kings with robes in her arms. She helped each one on with their robe and they sat down. Aro stood to the right facing Caius with hands clasped together, waiting. The guard was all lined up along the walls wearing black and gray robes, and they stood watchful. Bella reached out to read Marcus's thoughts, trying to get an idea of what to do.

This is an official court proceeding. Even though you are typically the voice of the Volturi, Caius likes to judge and prosecute. So, he will take the stage here. Only speak when necessary. You will now start the proceeding. Repeat after me…

Bella stood up to address the room.

"We go forth in unity, seeking truth and justice for all vampire kind, let it prevail."

"Let it prevail." The guard echoed.

Bella motioned to Caius to proceed. Caius stood up and raised his hand and pointed at Aro.

"Who among you will stand up and witness for the human Bella?"

There was a murmuring in the crowd, then a few moved forward. Jane, Alec and Reneta stepped forward and stood by Aro. He looks at each face and smiled acknowledging them. Aro knew it was no small thing to stand up and defend a human, and he was proud of them.

Caius motioned at the guard by the doors. "Bring in the accused."

The guard Afton escorted in Sulpicia to the left to stand before Bella. She looked afraid about the room full of vampires. She never in all her existence had to stand on the other side, in place of a common criminal.

"Who among you will stand up and witness for Sulpicia?" Caius motioned with his hand addressing around the room.

Another murmuring went through the crowd. She looked hopefully and soon was let down. None of the guard came forward to Sulpicia's defense.

"I will stand by my sister." Everyone's eyes followed the figure of Athenodora as she moved from behind Caius's throne.

Her beautiful face etched in prideful determination. The torchlight gleamed in her blonde curls as she took her place beside Sulpicia and she nodded, smiling at her sister fondly. Athenodora stared straight ahead looking at Bella in a haughty fashion.

"State your name and your witness." Caius said motioning to the guard standing by Aro.

Jane stepped forward. "I am Jane Volturi, I was making my way down to Bella's room to guard as Marcus had requested, because he informed me of the threat that Mistress Sulpicia could be to her. She was extremely hostile to Master Aro and they both feared for her safety. I came upon the scene of the crime after Master Marcus had ripped off Sulpicia's arm. I observed that Bella was in danger of bleeding to death." Jane finished and stepped back.

Caius motioned to Alec. He stepped forward. I am Alec Volturi. I was going about my duties patrolling the castle when Jane called me. She told me that Mistress Sulpicia had attacked the human Bella and that we needed to take her to the dungeons. Upon entering the bedroom, we took Sulpicia away. When I put her in her cell, I reattached her arm." Alec stepped back.

Caius motioned for Reneta to come forward. "I am Reneta Volturi. I was a witness to Mistress Sulpicia's attack on Master Aro. As Mistress Sulpicia tried to lay violent hands on Master Aro, I stepped in and shielded him." Reneta stepped back as she finished.

Caius pointed to Aro. He stepped forward. "I am Bella Swan. I had just woken up in my bed and Mistress Sulpicia entered my room uninvited and accused me of trying to take her husband away. She lifted me up violently and slashed me with her nails. Then threw me against the wall. I blacked out after that." Aro stepped back.

"Now the accused witness. "Caius waved at Athenodora, and she stepped forward. "I am Athenodora Volturi. I stand by my sister and queen. As queen of the coven, Sulpicia has the right to protect her position and husband. If she has reason to believe that the human has designs to take her place, she can defend it. Sulpicia acted as any vampire would have, eliminate the threat!" She stepped back.

Aro closed his eyes in horror. Vampire rights, it is the law. Caius pointed at Sulpicia and she stepped forward.

Sulpicia pointed at Bella. "When I approached my husband about the girl, he would not deny that he keeps the human as his pet whore. When I demanded the rights of a wife, he refused me!"

Bella's eyes widen in shock. Aro put his hand up to his mouth. Voices picked up in murmurs through the great hall.

Caius stood up. "Silence!"

All these years of coldness and in a loveless marriage, and she chooses to seduce me now! Only when she is threatened? Aro thought seething as his blood boiled.

Bella reached for Marcus. She still attacked you and tried to kill what was yours! She has no proof to believe this is true, that you would replace her. She acted in impulse; she has no grounds!"

Bella stood up and faced Sulpicia. "It's true that I refused you, but you approached me in a tasteless manner! Your vulgarity and accusations were enough to turn off any man. The fact remains that you attacked me and tried to kill what is mine! You committed a crime against your king, and it will not pass!"

Caius nodded and Bella sat down.

Aro stood in awe of Bella's strength, he definitely underestimated her. She was absolutely amazing.

Caius looked over at the other kings.

"My brothers what say you to the accused, guilty, yay or nay?"

Marcus chimed in. "Guilty!"

"Guilty!" Bella called.

"Agreed, guilty as charged!" Caius nodded.

Sulpicia's face fell. Caius came down the stairs towards her. "Because I have be enlightened to the fact that Sulpicia acted on vampire instinct, I have decided to be merciful. Therefore, Sulpicia will not die for her crimes." Murmuring begin again. "Silence! However, the rights of a king will not be ignored. Aro, upon Sulpicia's release four mouths from now has the right to divorce his wife or restore her. In either case, sentence to be carried out immediately! Guard take her away!"

Caius smirked in Sulpicia's anguished face and returned to the throne. Sulpicia sobbed uncontrollably as she was led out to the dungeons. Voices picked up as the doors shut behind her.

God dammit Caius! It's because of Athenodora's influence. She would make Caius's life a living hell if he killed Sulpicia. Aro thought angerly.

"Court adjourned!" Caius said and sat down.

Most of the guard filed out the door to go back to their duties. Jane stayed by Aro and Reneta moved behind Bella.

"We have much to do today, the human is dismissed!" Caius waved Aro away.

Bella stood up. "Jane, make sure Bella gets lunch and dinner and anything else she needs please." Jane bowed and escorted Aro out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While in his room, Aro was eating his lunch, pasta salad and iced tea. Jane sat across from him and smiled.

"You did well today. It helped your case a lot." Jane praised.

Aro swallowed his pasta down with difficulty and poked moodily at his food. "I suppose, however, Sulpicia still lives and that worries me."

"At least you have four months of peace from her. Master Aro will decide her fate, it will work out." Jane added.

Aro looked up from his plate and sighed. He gave her a small smile, though his guts were twisting in anxiety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the throne room meetings were coming and going. Marcus advised Bella to refuse the new vampires with no talent that wished to join the coven. Caius was his typical self and sneered and yelled at everyone when called for it. Especially when some poor fools decided to present the kings with financial opportunities in investing in the stock market.

"Do you morons actually think the Volturi, the most powerful and richest for that matter, coven in the world needs to dabble in some human money-making scheme?!" Caius bellowed.

The two business vampires shook from Caius's rage to the core.

"Get out of our sight!"

Caius thundered so loud that the two vampires turned and flitted out in panic. One forgot to open the door and bounced off the hard surface. Caius snickered wickedly at the man scrambling to get out a fast as he could.

Bella reached over to Marcus giving him an anxious gaze.

Cara, the proceeding went well, and we have time to figure out what to do. You and Aro must talk soon, don't worry. Peace child!

Bella sat back and sighed.

Alec came in next and stood in front of Bella.

"Master, Demetri has returned."

Bella looked at Marcus excitedly.

"He has a visitor for you."

Caius stood up and spoke with irritation. "Who is it now?'

Alec waved back toward the door as the two figures entered. "Abigail Ravensky, the witch."


	9. Lying to Caius The Witch and Aro's Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch arrives and helps Bella and Aro.

Chapter Nine: Lying to Caius The Witch and Aro's Wardrobe,

Bella gazed at the woman who stood before her and took in her unusual appearance. Her kinky hair poked out wildly from a disastrous attempt at pinning it up into a cockeyed bun. She wore a blue skirt that reached the floor with a sparkling multicolored scarf around her waist. Her top was a pink peasant shirt with wide sleeves that reminded Bella of wings. On her wrist were many bangles that jingled as she walked and hoop earrings large gold. On her neck was a strange red ruby star pendent. Moreover, the strangest of all was the glasses on the aged face. The style reminded Bella of an insect because the lenses were so thick her eyes appeared three times their actual size.

Demetri stood by her side. "Master Aro, here is Abigail as requested."

Bella nodded to him. "Thank you, Demetri. You may be dismissed." Demetri bowed and flitted out.

"What is she doing here, Aro?" Caius glared at the witch with mistrust.

Before Bella could answer, Abigail chimed in.

"Oh, Caius, you are always in such a snit. I am here because Aro needs my advice. Now be a good dear and send someone to get my bag."

While Caius was recovering from the boldness of the witch, Bella reached out for Marcus and heard him say…

You must give Caius a good reason for summoning her here, she mentioned advice. Perhaps about the rune stones and see her in the study.

Bella smiled at her guest and descended the stairs to take her hands.  
"Abigail, thank you for responding so quickly. Your advice is so much needed about my rune stone." Bella said with a smile.

Caius huffed and turned his head toward the door. "Alec!"

Alec flitted in.

"Go get witch's bag from the car and give it to her." Caius demanded.

"This is about some stone you received, why so urgent?" Caius said narrowing his eyes at Abigail.

"Oh, it is not so much that it's urgent. As you know, I have a terribly curious mind and I like to have an expert look at the stone. Her haste is appreciated and who knows, maybe she will tell our fortunes. What do you say Caius?" Bella asked turning to him. Upon seeing his reaction, she could not help but to hold back a smile.

Caius's Face was comical. A mixture of horror and disgust. "I'd rather kiss a human. If you need me, I'll be with Athenodora." Caius flitted out.

"Well done young one." Abigail whispered and winked approvingly.

Bella looked at Marcus and he gave her an amusing grin. Just then Alec flitted in and handed Abigail her bag and flitted off again.

"Okay, let's meet in the study." Bella said leading the way as Marcus offered his arm to Abigail and they followed close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus stopped and released Abigail when they came to the study door.

"I will go get Aro." Marcus said then flitted off.

Bella opened the door for Abigail then followed her in. Bella motioned for her to take the soft chair at the desk. Abigail sat down and folded her hands in her lap and looked up at Bella with a knowing smile.

"How did you know I was not Aro?" Bella asked mystified.

Abigail gave her another wink. "I'm a witch dearest, this magical spell does not fool a master. I see through the illusion."

Bella nodded. "I hope you can help us."

Abigail waved as she exclaimed. "I'll give it my best shot girl."

"How is it that they let you know about them?" Bella asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

Before Abigail could answer, Marcus flitted in with Aro in his arms.

" Because cara mia, she is a member of the supernatural world and has her own secret to keep." Marcus answered and put Aro down.

Aro walked over and held Abigail's hands in friendship. "My dear Abigail, how good of you to come. It's been too long. I hope you can identify this spell and end it for us."

"Yes Aro, I remember the last time we met. You had a book of spells and decided to try a transfiguring spell on Caius and turned him into a white bunny rabbit." She laughed despite herself, "The poor dear hopped all over the castle in a panic tying to avoid the guards capture. He also had a run in with a stray cat in the courtyard. Caius was scared to death because it wanted to eat him. Caius was quite livid with you dear when I changed him back."

Bella tried to picture Caius as described and a fluffy, red-eyed, super speedy, angry white bunny came into view in her mind and she made a small giggle.

"I know, he would not let me forget it everyday for a decade." Aro sighed to the memory.

"I always say you should not dabble in the magical arts if you are a novice and never been taught." She said lecturing him.

"I know, I know. I learned my lesson. It wasn't me this time!" Aro said protesting to all the correction.

She looked at him closely to see if he was telling the truth. Aro put up his hand up swearing.

"I promise you Abigail, I didn't cast anymore spells." He back peddled. "Well, not on people anyway."

Abigail raised her eyebrows to his confession. She sighed. "Well, let's see this stone of yours."

"Absolutely my dear." Aro said quickly as he whirled around.

Aro moved over to the desk and opened a drawer. He withdrew the stone and handed it to her. Abigail turned the blue shiny stone with a soul symbol on it in her palm, examining it closely.

"Oh my, what a powerful magic residue! This is no novice spell. In fact, it is a powerful soul migration spell from another master witch. I can tell that I will not be able to eradicate this spell. Only the caster can."

Aro groaned. "Is there nothing you can do, Abby?" Aro said, giving her his best pleading look.

Abigail smiled at her pet name. "I believe I will be able to shorten its duration and make the spell finite. Will that be sufficient?"

Aro perked up. "Yes, anything you can do would be appreciated. Oh, how long will we be this way?"

"Until the spell wears off and no Aro, I do not know when." Abigail said before Aro could speak.

"Come here you two. Place your fingers as they were once before on the stone." Abigail said as she waved them over.

Aro and Bella moved over to her and brushed their fingers on the stone touching together.

"Now look into each other's eyes. Good. FIC FINITUM TRIAE INCANTATORES!"

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the room and with a flash as Abigail finished the incantation, then it was gone.

Abigail pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "There, that should do the trick." She assured. Now the matter of price. I think two thousand dollars should cover it." Abigail said rubbing her hands together.

Aro nodded. He moved to the desk and whipped out the Volturi check book. "Worth every penny to not to stay in this state!" He declared.

He wrote the check out to her and handed it over. She took the check and brought it up to her nose and sniffed.

"Ah, the lovely smell of money, I thank you Aro, until we meet again, dear." Abigail said bidding him farewell.

Aro looked at Bella and suppressed laughter as he observed Bella's stupefied state. He cleared his throat and Bella blinked shaking herself from the trance.

"Call the guard, dear." Aro said.

"Oh, um…Alec will you come here!" Bella called.

Alec flitted in front of her.

"Will you please escort Abigail out and take her home.?"

Alec bowed. "Yes Master."

Abigail took Bella's hands and said, "Everything will turn out as it should, do not fret, Aro." She winked again with a sparkle in her all-knowing eyes.

Abigail held out her elbow for Alec to take. He took it and steered her out. Marcus walked over and clasped his shoulder.

"Now we wait. Probably won't be too long."

Aro made a small smile at his encouragement as Marcus moved to sit by the fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro glanced over at Bella. She was standing there still amazed; staring at the door where the witch left. He walked over to her and led her by the hand to the sofa in front of the fire. He was pleased with her and it surprised him greatly that she had it in her to pull off this plan without a hitch.

"We are doing well. We have taken on every challenge and overcome. Now we know what were up against. Speaking of challenges, the judgment of Sulpicia did not go to my liking. She must not be allowed to go free and return to the coven. When the time comes whether it is you or me, as for Sulpicia, I will divorce her, and she will never be allowed to darken my doorstep again. "I'm sorry you had to go though that situation with her, you must have been frightened." He said with sympathy.

Bella rubbed his hands still holding hers and she smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm glad you think I did well. As for danger, I've always been a magnet for such situations. Between almost being crushed by an out of control van, attacked by wolves, James almost changing me after nearly killing me and all the crazy stunts I did just to see Edward's face after he left me, I'd say I've been pretty lucky to survive it all.

Bella finished and gazed into Aro's concerned eyes.

"If James were not dead, he would wish he'd never been born when I got through with him." Aro's eyes narrowed. "As for young Edward, he did a very foolish thing leaving you alone is such despair."

Bella shook her head, defending him.

"No cara mia, he should have changes you and kept you safe. Deserting you when that mate of James's is still alive is the most careless act I have ever seen if you love someone. My only comfort now is that you are safe here in Volterra with me."

Bella's eyes widen to Aro's candid declaration. Bella heard Aro's heartbeat in crease to his confession. He was unsure if he should have related his feeling on the matter. He hated feeling this vulnerable and since he had been human it was concerning because he was so in many ways.

Marcus turned in his seat and looked on the couple with his bond sight. Bella's bond just thickened and brightened. He smiled secretly at the two.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Bella shock herself from her trance from being lost in Aro's eyes.

"Come in." Bella called, turning towards the door in her seat.

"I'm home Master. I've received all of Miss Bella's things and they are in her room."

Bella nodded to him. "Thank you, Felix. Any news?"

Felix nodded. "After I finished packing Bella's things and loaded the car, I was approached by Edward. He gave me this letter." Felix gave the letter to Aro and winked at him, smirking. "It's for Miss Bella."

"Thank you, Felix, you may go." Bella waved him away.

He bowed and flitted out. Aro handed Bella the letter and stood up.

"Great your clothes are here! I need to get out of this dress! Did you see Felix wink at me? I do not need this sort of attention. Let's go, maybe there is something in your things you would like."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Marcus followed Aro to his room. When entering the bedroom, they were greeted by loads of boxes and bags. Bella thought in amazement he must have pack everything but the kitchen sink. It was sad that her whole life was packed up and scattered about the room. The many paper bags were placed on the bed and boxes lined the wall. Yup, I am never going home.

Aro rushed to the bags and open the first one in his reach. He pulled out shirts. Yes t-shirts! He dug into the next bag and pulled out jeans. Aro picked the flare legged ones and put away the rest. He pulled over another bag and produced plain white bras, cotton panties and tanks with pajama bottoms. He sighed in relief.

"Now I will look less appealing in these boyish clothes!" Aro announced and he gathered them up to change into the bathroom.

Bella was taken aback. Boy clothes?!  
"Hey, Aro those are not boy clothes! I like dressing simple, It's comfortable!"

Aro's laughter came behind the closed bathroom door. "Bless your simple heart, Bella!"

Bella snorted and bent down to her boxes. She opened one and peered inside. Felix packed her pictures. That was considerate of him because she was home sick. She pulled a picture out and gazed at Charlie. Venom welled up in her eyes because she missed him terribly.

Aro came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the picture. She noticed him and turned facing him. Aro now dressed in her jeans and t-shirt looked more at ease.

He waved at all the boxes. "You should go through all these and take all that you want." He said as he observed Bella's sorrow.

Bella nodded and looked in the next box and it contained her diary, iPod, notebooks, sketch pad with her colored pencils and nick knacks. Bella just took out the diary and placed it with the picture box. The next one held her stuffed animals. She just closed it up.

Time to put away childhood things, it is long gone. Bella thought sadly.

She finished going through everything and just picked up her picture box and diary. She sighed and walked over to join Marcus and Aro sitting on the bed.

"That's all you want?" Aro said pointing at the stuff on her lap.

"Yeah, everything else you should keep here. You know, to keep up appearances." Bella suggested.

Just then Aro's stomach growled. Bella and Marcus looked up over to him.

Aro smiled sheepishly. "Time for dinner!"

Translation: Make the spell finite.


	10. The Note and Hanging with the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with his guard is surprising.

Again, thank you all for your support and the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me.

Chapter Ten: The Note and Hanging with the Guard,

As Bella sat at her desk in Aro's study, she wrote in her diary. She wanted to record her experience and have it to recall later.

Dear Diary,

July is just flying by. It's been almost three weeks since the switch. I've spent a lot of my time with Aro and Marcus, they are so good to me. I know it's strange, but I feel as though I belong somewhere for the very first time. Marcus is so much like a father to me and always gives me great advice. He seems to have changed and is not so down as before when we first met. I asked him about it once he says that my being here gives him some comfort. He said our bond is a strong one. I think I keep him on his toes though, because of my innate ability for trouble. Once Caius almost caught Aro and I in our many exchanges in conversation, almost picking up on our strange behavior. We were discussing how awkward it was for Aro to be flirted with both Felix and Demetri.

I joked, "At least you can't read their minds anymore, because it would make you blush more than you already are."

As we laughed together, Caius came into the garden and heard us. We were sitting under the trees laying on the grass together as he approached us. Caius glared at Aro. Aro didn't miss a beat and gave him one of his million-dollar smiles.

"Can we help you Caius?" Aro asked sweetly.

Caius sneered at him and gave an odd look to the both of us. Marcus saved the day by calling Caius away. He flitted out in annoyance, leaving us both uncertain.

Aro and I spend a lot of time together lately, especially in the evening. Mainly because we needed to keep our secret safe and I'm too busy to be near him in the day because I'm dealing with the matters of the coven. It seems to me he does not want to be alone. Every night, as the fire burns low he stays later and later. He even falls asleep in my lap on the couch as we sat by the fire. I looked down at him affectionately, as he snored softly while I read my book, Jane Eyre. The more this man needs me the more I like it. I want to be needed by him. I just love running my fingers through his hair, enjoying him snuggle into me even more. I feel the urge to keep him close and safe at all cost. As for my feelings for him, I think they are growing, into what I am not sure. It feels like a lifetime ago Edward was my whole heart. Things are changing, am I really ready for that? The letter from home makes my heart ache for the ones I miss.

It read:

My dearest Bella,

Words can not express my regret for leaving you in the hands of the Volturi. Please understand, I had no choice. The family misses you and hope you are well and happy. Alice is confused because she cannot see your future correctly. Something is mixing her up. Sometimes she sees you sometimes she sees Aro. But it's a jumble nothing makes sense. Maybe you have been changed I don't know. If this letter finds you so, I wish you happiness with your new coven. Jacob comes around asking about you and I only tell him what you have written to your father. That you are studying abroad in Italy and I don't know when you are coming back. Though, it did bother me that you told your dad that you are going there because of our breakup. It was believable though and he seemed to accept your decision. Charlie wants to write you so include an address for him in your next letter. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but it was for you own good. It will keep you safe from me. Now, I failed you because you are in the hands of the very monsters, I tried to protect you from. Maybe we will meet again someday but it will kill me. Especially if they turn into one of them and have you drinking human blood. I just could not accept it. I hope this letter still finds you the old Bella that I fell in love with. If not, please forgive me. We all miss you. Love from all of us.

Edward.

Bella read the letter so many times that the letter was severely crinkled and starting to tear. She concluded that Edward loved the human Bella and then when she is changed, no more. She agonized over this knowledge. She knew her fate. She was going to be changed anyway or it was death for her. How can Edward be so selfish? She wanted to live and if that meant losing him then so be it.

Oh, how she loved Edward. The only difference between her love and his was she happen to love him in any circumstance. This made her heart break a little more because he did not feel the same. She tucked her note into her book and closed it.

As her thoughts drifted to Aro, she got up and went to the sitting area by the fire. Bella thought perhaps she liked him more than a lot. She wondered if he had any feelings for her. She did not truly know; she hardly knew her own feelings.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps brought her out of her reverie. Caius entered the sitting area with a book in his hand.

"Aro, what is this?" He said waving the book at her then tossed it in her lap.

It was her diary.

"It's Bella's diary, she left it here last night." Bella lied, trying not to look at him directly.

Caius moved in front of her to look her in the face tired of her evasion. "Aro, this girl is getting to close to you. I saw an earlier entry that she is having feelings for you."

"You read the diary!" Bella exclaimed.

"Not really Aro, I couldn't care less about the fantasy from that girl's mind and what it contains. It just was open at an entry from last week. Something about her struggling with her feelings or such nonsense." Caius scoffed.

"The girl is sensitive and has a sweet gentle heart. A little entry about her feelings should not concern you." Bella said tucking the book away under the pillow.

"Aro, something is not right here. Are you as well developing feelings for her?"

"Why are you asking me such an irrelevant question? She is an interest as far as her potential gift, nothing more."

"Well, by that book she thinks otherwise. You better put an end to it."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do? Because if you are, think again. I will do as I please with the girl."

Caius pulled a face of utter astonishment. "Alright Aro, if you will not listen to reason then reap the consequences of your actions later if you please. I don't care, as long as you change her, so be it."

"It will get done."

"Yes, I will be watching her."

When Caius left, Bella went to the desk with the book and shoved in a draw and locked it in good measure. Then she pulled out a paper and began her letter to Charlie. She would tell him about school, new friends and what a wonderful time she was having in Italy. She also included a letter to Jacob with her explanations about leaving and now she was happy. This would ease his mind considerably and now he won't go crazy not knowing what happened to her.

After finishing her letters, she got up to find Marcus. She needed to tell him what happened to her with Caius and get a PO Box. That way she could give Charlie an address to write her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro was just finishing up lunch in the kitchen when Felix and Demetri flitted in. Jane looked up from her novel in annoyance.

"Can't you two wait until Bella finishes her meal before you bother her with your many lame pickup lines?" Jane asked frowning.

Aro snickered, shielding his eyes with his hand from the male guard's view, looking down at his half-eaten plate of spaghetti and cheese. Felix and Demetri looked mock hurt.

"Janie, our lines are not lame, they're charming!" Demetri protested.

Demetri winked at Aro when he picked up his head.

"You two are relentless!" Jane cried.

Aro leaned back and sipped his drink grinning at Jane's protectiveness.

"Right we are!" Chimed in Felix. "Hey Bells. We are going to play a game in the courtyard with some of the guard, will you come? You can watch and referee. Demetri cheats."

"I do not! You are just a sore loser Felix. Tell you what, I'll let you pick teams first, that way you can cut your whining."

"Okay fine deal, and I don't complain." Felix said.

Aro narrowed his eyes at Felix and Demetri. "What game is it?"

Demetri grinned. "American football, it'll be fun come on."

Aro shook his head in doubt. "I don't know much about the sport."

"No worries Bells, we'll give you a quick lesson on fouls and all you have to do is call um as you see um."

Aro looked at Jane for help and she smiled then shrugged. "Alright, let's do it, it might be fun, then we can watch them get defeated."

The guys laughed. "As if!"

Aro shrugged at her suggestion, got up and followed the guards out. Along the way to the courtyard, the guys gave Aro a very quick run down on the rules of the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella found Marcus in the library and relayed him the news of Caius.

"Bella, you must be careful with that book. Caius will find out and he is not ready for the truth yet."

"I know Marcus, I locked it away this time, I know I was careless, and it won't happen again."

Marcus put down his book. "It is true that you and Aro are developing a bond that is well-defined as friendship and I see maybe more on the horizon, but let the bond develop as it should. No need to rush anything."

Bella sighed. "Okay Marcus we will take it slow. All I want is his happiness."

"And yours?"

"Yeah, I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro and Jane were on their seats on the bench against the castle wall as they watched the game. The two teams gathered in a final huddle, it was fourth quarter and near the end of the game, last play. Team Demetri was in defense and Felix was offence.

Jane leaned in and whispered. "Felix is telling Chelsea to go long because he thinks she is lousy at catching the ball. They are going to do a pass play."

Aro looked and indeed she was just standing there twirling her hair, looking bored. The teams broke huddle and got in position.

"Hike!" Felix yelled out and the play began.

Afton ran towards Chelsea just to get the pleasure of tackling her and they collided and landed together as the dust flew. Afton was on top of his wife kissing her, ignoring the game for the umpteenth time.

Demetri went for Felix and tried to sack him before throwing the ball. However, Felix was too quick and passed it off to Santiago. Demetri smashed into Felix who was a solid as a brick wall, and he bounced off his chest. Demetri flew back fifty yards landing with a great thud, cracking the cobble stone.

Santiago was a fast runner and dashed past Heidi, just pushing her aside as she was blocked by Alec.

Reneta who was on Demetri's team saw her husband run toward the goal, she stood cheering him on rather than try and stop him.

Santiago was clear to make to the make-shift goal at the end of the courtyard. Upon reaching the home goal, he flipped once into it doing a victory dance.

Jane and Aro stood up and cheered "Touchdown!"

"28 to 14! That's the game, team Felix wins!" Aro announced.

Felix walked by Aro and blew him a kiss. Aro embarrassed, shook his head at his guard. Aro watched Felix do a victory dance in front of Demetri wiggling his butt at him. Demetri tacked Felix and they rolled around on the ground trying to pin each other.

Marcus and Bella flitted in to Aro's side looking at the scene in amusement.

"Alright break it up, back to your duties!" Marcus commanded.

Bella smiled at Aro for being a good sport and hanging with the guard. "We're going back to the study; would you like to come?"

Aro nodded. He needed to rest. What a job refereeing a bunch of supper fast vampires! He could barely keep up with the plays. Jane waved and said she had fun and that she would pick him up for dinner later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the study. Bella was sitting on the sofa with Aro. He was lying down resting with his feet propped up on her lap. Marcus was siting at his usual place by the fire, hands folded getting lost in the flames.

Bella rubbed Aro's feet and he smiled down at her.

"So, what did you do today?" Aro asked.

Bella didn't want to alarm Aro about the book, so she left it out. "I wrote to Charlie, telling about my school and the friends I was making and that I was doing fine."

Aro gave her a warm smile. "I hope he is okay?"

Bella nodded. "The letter explained that he understood the situation, and Edward wrote one to me as well."

Aro sat up on his elbows. He looked at Bella carefully, searching her face. Should he ask about the letter? Will she leave to be with the Cullen's after she was changed? So many questions formed in his mind. He was going to go mad worrying about it all. He laid back down with a sigh and frowned.

Bella looked over at Aro, seeing his sadness. She smiled and tickled his feet. He yelped and started to giggle.

Marcus turned in his chair and observed the couple, smiling.

"Stoooop! Belllaaa! Lego!" Aro pleaded.

Bella laughed holding his feet tightly. "Cheer up buddy or I'll tickle you senseless!"

Aro sat up and grabbed her hands. "Okay, okay! You win, stop!"

Bella let go of him and Aro reached back and picked up a pillow behind his head. He chucked it at her playfully and they laughed together.

My, my, if they keep this up, they will be mated in no time. Marcus thought to himself, happy for them.


	11. You Can't Avoid Mother Nature or the Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is becoming hard for them.

Thank you all, and here's the next chapter.

Chapter Eleven: You Can't Avoid Mother Nature or the Feast,

A week later the trio were gathered in the library. The Library was a large room with several floors with many stairs reaching thousands of shelves lined with books. As you gaze up the dome room the books go straight up to the top.

The three were sitting at a huge round mahogany table engrossed in research. Aro was desperately looking through book about rune stones, the occult and witchcraft. He was trying to find out anything about the spell that he and Bella were under. Looking for any clue how much longer the spell would last. It was getting harder and harder to avoid Caius and his suspicions about the reasons for their strange behavior. Felix and Demetri cornered Aro daily, trying to get him to kiss them. It was getting awkward for him and he had to duck out under their arm and make a break for it to avoid them. He did not know how longer he could take this new existence.

Bella had difficulties of her own. Trying to pull off being Aro every day was harder than it looked. Feeding was taking a toll on her heart. Marcus did make sure she had a criminal. However, she saw the others and they made her feel such guilt beyond belief. So bad that Bella was waiting until that last possible moment before she lost control before going to Marcus every week. It was becoming dangerous for Aro to be around her during this time so she avoided him. She also had to dodge Caius's endless questions as to why she had to consult Marcus on everything. If it wasn't for Marcus, she was sure to have been discovered by now.

Marcus and Bella searched many books piled in front of them, tiring. Aro slammed shut another book on Magical Enchantments and banged his head against the closed book in frustration. Bella jumped and looked up in shock seeing Aro continue smashing a head that was not his to smash.

Bella got to her feet and banged her fist on the table's surface, getting everyone's attention. The sound of the impact reverberated off the vast room's walls.

"Aro! Stop banging MY head, when this curse is over, I'd like to have it back not bruised if you don't mind!" Bella exclaimed.

Aro stopped banging his head at once and glared at her irritably. He got up and walked to Bella seething.

"You know I'd like my body back too! That's what I'm trying to do here!" Aro countered.

Bella pointed to the pile of books. "This search is fruitless! We've been at it for hours and I'm so done with this!"

Marcus placed his book down and stood up looking nervously between the two.

Aro was now toed to toe in front of her face looking up, pointing at her.

"We are doing this for US! I don't know about you but it's not fun being YOU!" Aro seethed.

Bella slapped his finger away. "It's not my fault you get hit on by your guard! You probably secretly like it!"

Aro's fists balled at his side. "I'm not gay, Bella! Would you like me to prove it?"

Aro smirked and placed his hands on his body suggestively.

Bella's eyes widen in revelation. "Don't you dare, Aro!"

Aro proceeded to cup the breast and rub his thumb over the hardening nipples. A moan escaped his lips at the pleasurable sensation, and he smiled wickedly at her. Bella gasped as she watched him enjoying her body.

What does he think he is doing? It's hot but not in my body! She bit her lip as she thought.

"You know now all I need is a mirror and I'm all set." He said breathlessly.

Bella recovered from her shock and grabbed his hands. She turned her head to appeal to a very stunned Marcus.

"Marcus, stop him, he's touching ME!" Bella pleaded.

Marcus shook himself out of his stunned silence and moved around the table. Bella was shaking with anger as Aro smirked lustily in her face.

"If you don't stop. I will go drink animal blood, so help me God!" Bella threatened.

Aro's eyes went wide in indignation. "You wouldn't dare! The whole castle will find out because your eyes will turn yellow!"

Marcus moved and gripped Aro's shoulders. "Stop this now, the both of you. It's not helping to get all worked up. I realize it's not easy being in your situation, but this is not going to make it any better."

Bella threw his hands from her body and huffed. She started toward the exit and looked back. Marcus noticed her eyes were black as pitch from emotion.

"I'm going to my room, no one follow me!" Bella called, storming out and slammed the door.

Aro was left staring after her. Marcus moved over to him and turned him around and was surprised to find tears running down his face.

"Aro?" Marcus whispered gently.

Aro wiped the tears impatiently from his eyes. He felt strange today in his new body. He was so quick to get upset. Nothing made sense. Yesterday Jane shared her story about how she almost burned to death at the stake. He teared up remembering and Jane hugged him. She said it was all in the past and it didn't bother her anymore. But Aro knew better. He had been there at the last minute and pulled his most precious children from the flames. Jane was burned and so was Alec. It was imperative that he turn them immediately. He was close to them because he changed them, and they have most impressive gifts. Hell, he practically raised them, and the twins were like his very own kids at the age of 14 when turned. Thinking about made fresh tears come streaming down his cheeks. He just didn't know what was wrong with him. Now Bella was furious at him and somehow it made it so much worse. A sob escaped his mouth and Marcus rubbed his shoulders then pulled him in his embrace to calm him. Marcus rubbed his back and it felt good because it ached badly. Marcus suddenly stiffened as he sniffed the air and pulled Aro back.

"Aro, I hate to tell you this, but you need to go to your room and call for Jane. She will get you what you need." Marcus said nervously.

Aro' wiped away his tears and then looked in his old friend's eyes. They had gone black as well. Marcus backed away from him toward the door.

"You have started your menstruation!"

Immediately Marcus flitted away and headed towards to the throne room. Aro panicked and ran out and headed to his room arriving gasping for breath. He went into the bathroom quickly and stripped his clothing. Aro gaped at the blood stain on his white panties then dashed to the shower and turned on the taps. He hurriedly stepped under the spray and washed himself vigorously. He knew he would have to keep to his room until this thing was over. He would be too much of a distraction and temptation.

Oh, will this madness ever end? He mused.

When he finished, he exited the shower and grabbed a towel. Upon entering his bedroom, he was greeted by Jane. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"Bella your period started! I will go get you what you need from the store. In the meantime, stay in your towel and wait for me. I won't be long." Said Jane as she flitted out.

Aro sighed to himself and sat down. A sudden pain developed in his lower abdomen and he doubled over.

Dammit all, cramps!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella alone in her room paced the floor in agitation.

How have things gotten so out of hand? She thought, getting upset with her lack of control.

She was angry, yes, at some things that Aro had done. Though, she wondered why she felt absolute fury? She did not feel like herself. A quick temper was just not her. She was always as cool as a cucumber.

Oh, why did I have to snap at him so? She thought in frustration.

Aro wasn't banging his head that hard. She instantly felt bad she did that to him. Bella sat on the edge of her bed and fell back. She covered her eyes with her right arm to shut the light out. The sound of someone knocking at her door startled her and she sat up.

"Come in." Bella called.

The door opened and Caius flitted in and looked at her curiously. "My Aro, you have neglected yourself lately, haven't you." Caius observed.

Bella stood up and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

Caius smirked and pointed at her face. "Your eyes are as black as night. Come Aro, join us at the feast. That's what I came about anyway, to tell you that Heidi has brought us the weekly feast."

Bella shook her head and started to walk around Caius. "I need to find Marcus! He will get me blood."

Caius caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving. "You know, it's been three weeks or so and you haven't joined us in the throne room for feasting time. People are beginning to ask why. You must come with me now!"

Bella hesitated but saw Caius's determination and nodded. With no other choice she flitted out close behind him to the throne room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro leaned against the headboard rubbing his stomach.

God's this really hurts. Aro Volturi reduced to feminine weakness! He thought cringing.

Aro wanted to do nothing all day now but curl up in a ball and sleep until it was over. Now he felt sympathy for women all over the world, to have to endure this all the young lives. It was completely horrible. He wondered how Bella coped. He wished he could speak to her, but she would lose control smelling his blood, she would drain him dry for sure. He saw how her eyes were as black as coal when she left. Marcus's were too. They are probably taking care of that now anyway. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Aro asked.

"It's me, Bella, Jane." Said the voice behind the door.

"Come in Jane." Aro said and sat up.

Jane entered the room carrying a few bags. She quickly unpacked the feminine products, she turned with three packs in her hands.

"I got you the long Maxie pad with wings for heavy days and thin ones for lighter days. I got tampons just incase you prefer them and here is a feminine cleanser for the shower." Jane explained.

Aro gaped at the choices, overwhelmed. He wondered which to choose.

What would Bella do?

Aro got up and clutching the towel to his chest. Jane had bright eyes and when she sniffed the air they darkened slightly.

She must have fed to keep me safe. Aro thought noticing.

"You better take another quick shower and take the soap with you. I was a bit to long." Jane suggested.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Not wasting time, Aro grabbed the bottle, heavy pads and his underwear from the drawer. Then he dashed back into the bathroom to take care of himself. He took another shower paying attention to get himself clean below and towel dried quickly when he was finished so he can put on his new accessory. Aro sat on the toilet and looked at the package carefully and read the instructions.

He read…Remove pad from wrapper, check! He unfolded the pad with wings, okay. Remove all protective paper to reveal the sticky strips, check. He finished removing the papers. Place inside of the under wear and wrap the wings to the outer side. Check. He pulled them up. Done. Walking over to the shelves he grabbed his brush. Then he exited the bathroom holding his towel in front of him and went to find clothes.

Upon entering the room, Jane had amazing set up for him. She bought him magazines, candy bars, soda and pms tablets. On the dresser was a portable DVD player with a selection of movies laying on the bed. A pair of comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt folded on his bed waiting for him. He was touched. Jane was so very thoughtful. He went over to the bed and took his clothes and changed in the bathroom. When he came out, Jane was sitting on the bed smiling at him. She handed him a soda and opened the tablets.

"For the cramps." She gave him two and he downed them.

She reached over and showed him the movies.

"The classics I presume. I got Pride and Prejudice, Persuasion, Sense and Sensibility, Emma, Jane Eyre, Weathering Heights." Jane described.

Aro moved next to her and looked at the movie selections in shock. They made movies from the romantic novels I have read?!

He smiled, well maybe he'd like these. "Um, I think Persuasion."

Jane nodded and popped open the case and placed it in the machine and pushed play.

"You want me to stay with you, I love the classics too." Jane asked.

Aro nodded and leaned back on the headboard with Jane, watching the movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the great hall throne room, vampires were gathering in. Marcus, upon seeing Bella enter, stood looking uncertain at what to do for her because she was being escorted in by Caius himself. Bella sat down in her throne and hastened a glace at Marcus in panic. She reached over and heard him say as he sat down with her.

Oh child, I'm so sorry. I should have noticed your hunger. No wonder you and Aro fought so. Your emotions are extremely heightened! I know we can't get out of this now so use your gift and find a criminal among the group. Marcus suggested to ease her tension.

Bella nodded nervously and turned to the doors. She gulped visibly at the thought of all those people who were unaware of their inevitable demise. Caius leaned forward and gave him a strange look as he observed Bella's anxiety. Bella looked away, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze.

Bella could hear them coming now, their heartbeats pounding in her ears. They were talking happily, clicking photographs. The doors opened suddenly with Heidi leading the group.

Marcus grabbed her hand so she could hear him say…Stand up and welcome them.

Bella stood up, shaking a bit and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Bella announced.

This seemed to trigger the mad dash for blood from the vampires and the feast began. Bella sniffed the air and became unhinged. She staggered forward and glanced about. She avoided the young ones and went to the other side of the room. The smell of people became unbearably good, so much so that she grabbed the nearest man holding his wife. Then it came full force, the onslaught of images. He was a wife beater and a nasty drunk. She was appalled and snarled at the memories of his abuse and sank her teeth in viciously. The sweet taste of blood gushed down her throat, soothing the burn. She swallowed every last drop and tossed the corpse aside at her feet.

By the time she was finished the whole room looked like a horror movie and smelt of blood and body fluids. Bella turned from the carnage and flitted out the door to take refuge in her room for the rest of the day.


	12. Aro's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro goes out with Jane and the others.

Chapter Twelve: Aro's Day Out,

A week later, Aro and Bella were reconciled and back together, content to be at each other's side again. Everything was going well about the castle and it was business as usual. One day, Aro was sitting in the window seat in the study reading a mystery novel. The sun rising in the east and it was a lovely morning with birds chirping happily outside. He had to admit he was getting used to his new existence. It had taken a while to understand what is was like to be human again, but now he was growing accustom to it. He stretched his body for it had become stiff from sitting in one place for too long. All the while happy to be in Bella's presence as she and Marcus worked tirelessly on the matters of the coven. He was consulted of course when called for it but for the lesser issues they handled them well. Which was fine for Aro, he was enjoying this kind of vacation as it were. Soon as the morning wore on the sky darkened to an overcast forming in the sky making Aro yawn despite himself.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Jane, Reneta and Heidi and moved to his side.

Bella and Marcus looked up from their paperwork and smiled. Bella noticed that Aro was getting popular with the girls lately. In several weeks he bonded with the guard making solid friendships. Bella noticed that he and Jane was the closest. Most likely it was since Jane watched over Aro daily and took care of all his needs. Heidi spent time with Aro talking of the gossip around the coven and trying to give him fashion advice. Which comically was not at all Aro's interest, being happily clothed in Bella's wardrobe. Reneta spent time with Aro through guarding Bella and she became fond of him. They chatted with him now about how his day was going causing Marcus to click his tongue and clear his throat to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, forgive our intrusion Masters, but we would very much like to offer to take Bella out on a much-needed day out to the city." They shifted nervously waiting for an answer.

Aro shook his head behind the girl's backs. However, Bella smiled to herself at the idea. It was true that Aro was cooped up in the castle for too long, it would do him some good.

"Absolutely ladies, this is a great idea. It's turned into a dreary day and it won't be a problem." Bella said as she drew out the wallet from the desk drawer. "Here, take the credit card and spare no expense, enjoy ladies!"

Aro behind their backs gaped in disbelief at Bella. He would have never would have allowed this ever. Not while he was in danger and still human. He crossed his arms and frowned at her disapprovingly. The ladies all squealed in delight and Jane took the card from Bella's out-stretched hand.

"Thank you Master. You are most generous!" She exclaimed as she hugged the card to her chest.

"Come on Bella," Heidi said jumping in exuberance. "Perk up, we're going to have fun!"

Heidi and Reneta took Aro's hands and led him out as he looked back at Bella helplessly. Bella chuckled and Marcus shook his head smiling at Aro's predicament.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four friends made their way to the garage, which smelt mostly of oil and gasoline. The many tools hung on their hooks; gleamed in the brightly lit place. It contained so many cars and trucks from many makes and models of the most expensive kind. The chrome from the vehicle's bumpers mirrored every girl's image as the passed by.

Jane led the way and Aro was flanked by Reneta and Heidi. Santiago was under the red Ferrari giving it and oil change when Jane walked over and tapped his leg.

"Santiago? We have leave to take a car for the day. What do you suggest we take?" Jane asked.

Santiago rolled out from under the car's engine. He looked up at all the expectant faces and scratched his head full of curls thoughtfully.

"If you don't mind waiting here a moment, I'll be finished her in a minute or so and I will take you all myself in the limousine." He suggested in his sexy Spanish accent.

The ladies could not hold back their happiness and jumped up and down, clapping in delight.

Aro smiled to himself. At least another guard will be present on this escapade.

Santiago worked at vampire speed and was done in no time. He rolled out from under the car and put his tools away. Then he walked over to the peg board and retrieved the Limo keys. Waving the ladies over, he flitted over to the stretch limo and held the door for them.

"Here you go ladies." He offered.

Everyone giggled but Aro who just gave a small smile when he began sliding down the seats. Santiago pulled Reneta in an embrace and kissed her before she could enter. She placed her hand to his smooth jaw and rubbed him lovingly. He helped her in giving her a lazy sideways grin.

"Thank you, Santiago!" The girls chimed in unison.

He smirked and chuckled at their sweetness. As he opened the car door, climbed in and started it, he reached over and pressed the intercom button.

"Where to ladies?"

Jane pressed the button and said, "the Volterra mall."

The girls sat back and sighed happily. Jane patted Aro's hand and grinned at him.

"We have such a day planned. First, clothes shopping and shoes. Then we are driving through the city to show you some of the sights and buy you lunch. Finally, the beach to swim. I know the sun's not shining anymore but it's muggy and still hot. It will be fun don't you think?"

Aro pulled on his fake smile and nodded. Jane had a good heart when she wasn't being serious and dangerous for the coven. Jane liked to relax and have a good time, just like any other girl.

Heidi leaned forward and turned on the stereo and a rock tune came loudly from the speakers. The girls high fived including Aro which made him feel slightly awkward and rock to the beat.

"Thirsty girls?" Reneta suggested.

"Yeah, set us up," Heidi said.

Reneta opened the little fridge in the bar. She took out the bottle of blood and poured into three glasses. She handed Jane and Heidi theirs and reached in the fridge for a coke., cracked it open and handed it to Aro. Then took her own glass and sat back and sipped her blood. Aro remembered that blood chilled was not so great as fresh but it does the job. His coke was sweet, and the bubbles tickled his nose.

As they cruised to the center of the city, the place was bustling with people going to and from wherever they pleased. The store fronts and main street were glowing with there neon lights. As the approached the mall they were blocked and so they had to park into a side lot.

Santiago opened the door for them, wishing them a good time. He helped the ladies out one by one. Before Reneta could join the girls, he caught her by the arm and gave her a swift kiss earning her a series of awes from the group.

"Call me baby when you girls are finished, I'll be here to pick you up." Santiago said releasing her.

Reneta nodded to him and waved as she joined the girls to walk toward the mall. The streets were crowded, and they maneuvered through the people very swiftly pulling Aro along. It was hard for the human Aro to keep up pace, but Jane helped him get through it all. As they approached the mall the atmosphere changed as the music and talking drifted to their ears. They entered the multiple floored building and Aro was assaulted by many delicious scents coming from various places to eat in the food court. This made his stomach growl and he longed for some cheesy fries.

Jane led the way up the escalators toward the dress shop. Aro saw may shops as they passed by some had jewelry and others had candles, which smell partially nice. Although, the incense in one store was a bit much for him, he had to hold his nose.

When entering the dress shop his sight was assaulted by an array of colors, sparkling glitter and sequins galore. Many styles from simple attire to ball gowns were adorn on mannequins.

Jane and the other two ran in and searched through the many designs with enthusiasm. Aro slowly approached the girls in trepidation. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and search what seemed like hours gossiping about the coven along the way.

"Did you hear that Demetri like to hang out with Corin lately?" Heidi related to the group pushing unwanted dresses farther down the rack.

Jane smiled and nodded to her. "He's been flirting with her forever, but you know Corin, she's too wrapped up in attending to Athenodora's need and demands. Especially, since Sulpicia has been locked up."

"Oh, speaking of her royal pain in the ass, I heard from Afton that she's threating revenge!" Reneta informed the group.

Heidi snorted. "As if! The castle is tighter in security than Sulpicia's uptight twat!"

The girl's laughter rang out in bell like tones. Aro hid his smile behind his hands. Jane was the first one to load his arms up with a lavender dress with sequins. Then Reneta with a beautiful red and black frock with a rose embroidery in the front on a green ivy reaching to the hem. Finally, Heidi laid a bright pick one with glitter all through the fabric.

"There Bella, try these on for size and pick the best one to wear on a special occasion. You don't have a formal gown yet." Heidi said ushering Aro to the changing room.

Aro groaned but obeyed Heidi reluctantly. In the changing room, Aro was secretly admiring the image of Bella's sweet curvy body in each dress, he decided on the red and black one. After all it was his favorite colors. Besides, he liked how the top had spaghetti straps and revealed Bella's perky rack. He came out and showed them what he liked.

"This one, the colors are perfect." Aro said decidedly.

"Nice, well ring it up, then on to the next," Jane said with spirit.

They exited the dress shop with their purchases and headed to the shoe store. The ooh's and ah's flowed out of each female in succession. Aro set himself down as the ladies presented him with different styles of red and black shoes. He was torn between the red pumps and the black flats with a bit of bling. Aro took off his shoes and Jane handed him the hose socks for him to try on the red pumps and stood to his feet. He noticed his toes were immediately crushed in the tip of the shoe, causing him great discomfort. He wobbled a little, teetering to the side. Fighting for balance, he stumbled into Jane's outstretched waiting arms.

Aro lifted his head and looked at her eyes and laughed, "Oh, this is bad!"

Jane giggle and practically lifted him off the ground and set him back on his seat.

"Absolutely not!" Jane said as she trusted them in Heidi's hands to put them back.

Aro blushed at his clumsiness and thought himself. Aro Volturi, klutz of the female population.

Then Aro pointed to the black ones and Jane slipped them on his feet. He stood up and to his surprise, no pinching. He strode down the aisle with ease and turned around.

"We'll take those!" The three agreed together.

After the shoe incident, Jane dragged Aro in the intimate department.

"A new dress demands new under garments to go with it. Let's try our best match." Jane said.

So, here he was again wondering secretly how he deserved this torture while Jane held up several selections of lace bras and underwear in front of his form. Aro stood as still as a very awkward statue. His eyes tried not to focus on Jane too much as he gazed around only to observe other women poking at bra cups and lifting thongs in the air to judge their style. He gasped and tied to step out, but Heidi grabbed him and steered him toward the swimwear. They all pick out a pair and to his horror, Heidi picked out a black bikini with a thong bottom for him.

Jane held up the unmentionables for Aro to choose. He quickly agreed on the black ones with roses and red lace panties.

Aro ran out of there, trying to catch his breath. As he did, he caught scent of cinnamon and bread that caused saliva to pool in his mouth.

"Okay Bella, we're done here, time to treat you to lunch." Jane said as the others stepped to his side.

Finally, something he wanted to do.

They all exited the building and gathered by the roadside and Reneta flipped opened her phone and dialed her husband. Outside, the humans were rushing by in mundane haste.

Just across the street, Aro spotted a flash of red hair and its owner vanished suddenly.

Santiago rolled up and stopped in front of the girls blocking anymore attempt to search for the mysterious person. Santiago hopped out to let them in and everyone slid down their seats. Jane pressed the intercom and instructed Santiago to head to the restaurant on the west side. Aro laid back in his seat determined to relax. He still wondered who that was and why they dashed of so quickly or was his eyes playing tricks on him? Hard to tell, his vision was limited now. The limo rolled up at the restaurant and Santiago opened to door again. Jane took Aro's hand and led him inside.

The hostess greeted them, "Welcome to the House of the Tuscan Sun. A table for four? Follow me."

The restaurant was painted in rich colors of red, purple and the curtains were yellow like the sun with tie backs to let in the natural light. The decor was old world style with grape vines and wine bottle with sappy candles on each table creating a romantic atmosphere. The chatter was in a low murmur with an occasional tinkering of crystal.

Aro and the girls sat down at the plush seats around a beautiful table. Aro returned their smiles. It was a little awkward to be the only one eating but he was hungry, so he was eager to dig in.

"Have what ever you wish." Jane said as she offered him a menu.

The waitress came after a time and he ordered the margarita pasta salad, and a coke. As he waited, he took a bread stick and munched on it thoughtfully. He realized that eating was his favorite thing to do as human so far.

Um, even the bread sticks were fantastic! He mused happily.

"Well, you and Master Aro are doing well together." Heidi stated as a matter of fact.

Aro looked up from his pasta plate and took a drink. "He and I are friends and we enjoy each other's company."

"Yes, well as we see it you maybe forming a mating bond." Jane whispered.

Aro's cheeks burned and almost spit out his soda. "I don't think so, we are just close that's all."

"Ummmm, okay whatever you say." Reneta chimed in.

Aro gave her a small conscientious smile and continued eating. He wonders how much what the said was true. Was Bella having feelings for him? He wasn't sure but he would look into it more carefully, the thought was exhilarating. He wanted it to be true.

As he finished up his salad and coke, the four friends headed to their next destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beach was all but deserted due to the sunless sky. Only a few shell gatherers and a lone couple walked hand and hand. The girls headed to the women's bath house to change.

Aro just stood there as all three members of his guard started to strip in front of him. He was as dumbfounded as a deer caught in head lights. He turned quickly as he saw the heavy perky breast of his girls and curves that made him blush despite himself.

Oh god's, I'll never be able to look my faithful guards in the face and not think of this moment. If Santiago learns I had seen his wife in all her glory, he'd have my head or die trying. He thought in humiliation.

Aro changed as quickly as he could and turned around as Heidi whistled. "Oh my God Bella, I was right, you butt looks so sexy in that, too bad no single guys are with us!"

Aro whirled around and ran to the mirror. He visibly gulped as he caught sight of Bella's backside in the bikini thong.

Okay, life was officially unfair! Aro agonized inwardly.

He ran for his discarded shirt and wrapped it around his waist covering his butt, tying the sleeves in the front.

There, ha! This will cover me! He though satisfied with his cleverness.

The girls shook their heads, laughing at Aro's modesty. Outside at the beach, the girls ran to the water's edge, giggling as the sand sucked them down in when the water receded. Aro waded out as the waves crashed against him in continuous succession. His shirt bobbed on the surface around him as he sunk in deeper in. Then he dove in as a wave crashed against him again. He swam out and ducked the waves as they came. It was peaceful to hear the waves, breeze and ocean birds calling overhead. Aro enjoyed the cool water on his hot sweaty skin from the muggy harsh day of the end of summer. He could hear the girls splashing about yards way behind him giggling and getting closer to his side. He flipped over on his back and looked at the girls swimming up to him.

"Hey Bells, wait up!" They called.

Aro halted his progress and laid on his back, bobbing peacefully. Suddenly a flash of red made him sink to his neck as he stared in disbelief at the female on the edge of the beach just before the grassy dunes. He was suddenly caught unawares by the strong current and the riptide dragged him out to sea.

Oh, gods, I'm drowning! Aro panicked thinking as he fought in vain against the force of the ocean.

It was so strong and in Aro's present state as human, he grew tired and the current overcame his efforts. He slowly began to give up and a strange calm came over him as he drifted down in the dark sea.

Just then, two hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him at incredible speed to the surface. Jane held him close, making sure his head was up over the water. Aro gasped in the blessed fresh air and Jane and the others frantically swam to shore. Jane laid him on the sand as he began to feel better but exhausted. He sat wearily, leaning back on his hands.

Jane grasped his shoulders in concern. "Oh Bella, I thought I lost you there for a minute!"

Santiago flitted to his side with a towel and scooped him up in his arms. The girls followed close behind, sobbing a little for Aro's near death experience. Aro looked up at Santiago when he placed him in the car.

"I think I saw Victoria!" Aro explained.

Santiago loaded all the girls in the car with vampire speed. "Fun is over ladies! We go home now!"


	13. Bell's Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a party.

Chapter Thirteen: Bella's Birthday Ball,

It's been a few weeks since the beach incident. The girls came into the throne room with Santiago carrying Aro. Aro explained to Bella, Caius and Marcus about seeing Victoria at the beach. The kings increased the security and it was as tight as a military base around the castle. They were taking no chances on Bella's and Aro's life. They both wished that they could get back to themselves soon and wondered daily could this be the day.

The castle had a guard at every entrance, and it was ordered to make it a check point. Only the Volturi can come in and out. No visits without appointment or invitation. Aro always had Jane and Alec with him. Reneta stuck to Bella's side like glue because Aro relayed to Bella the threat that Sulpicia made on her head. Heidi guarded Marcus faithfully, even stayed outside his door when he wished to be alone to think about his Didyme. Caius had Felix with him as well. The rest of the coven was all on full alert, watching each other's back. The guard would nod to each other in silent communication as they pass in the corridors, making sure the area was secure. The Masters sent out search parties for Victoria's whereabouts. All pleasure outings were suspended until farther notice. The situation was intense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day while Bella and Marcus were going over Volturi business, signing papers and going through monthly bills that required Bella's signature there was a knock at the door.

Reneta came in from her post guarding the door and grabbed Heidi that was standing by Marcus's side and approached the two kings. Bella and Marcus looked up from their paperwork on the desk.

"Masters, may we have a moment of your time?" Reneta asked.

"Of course, ladies, what's on your mind?" Bella waited patiently for the girls to respond.

Reneta and Heidi looked at each other as if they did not know when to start.

"Reneta, Jane and I are planning a surprise for Bella. Her birthday is coming up and we think it would mean a lot if we gave her a ball in her honor. Since it's nearing her time to be changed soon, it'll give her a chance to see the Cullens again. We plan on inviting the Denali's as well. You know she must miss them all very much." Heidi explained.

Bella smiled at such thoughtfulness and nodded to them. They instantly brightened. Bella hasn't seen her friend Alice and her family since thee fateful day of the switch. Even if she was in another form, it was so touching that the girls wanted to make her feel special and seeing her friends again was much appreciated.

"Well, then there is only one thing to do," Bella reached in her drawer for the credit card, "Make this the night of all nights that she would never forget." She said as she extended her hand to give them the card.

"Don't forget to send out official invitations so they can pass security." Marcus advised.

Reneta squealed in delight as she took the card and with Heidi she jumps up and down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The preparations for Bella's birthday party was underway. Keeping this a secret was a challenge since Jane and Alec had to run to the store in shifts. Aro was wondering what they were up to that had them coming and going like clockwork. Though, they were careful never to leave him alone, they evaded his questions.

Heidi and Reneta helped order decorations and they even called the members of the England coven and asked the knightly band to perform at the ball. They accepted with enthusiasm grabbing a chance to perform for their own kind. They were a great rock band and she thought that Bella would enjoy them. It's been difficult keeping the plans a secret from the rest of the coven, so no one spilled the beans. They wanted everyone to be surprised and keeping it from Caius was important because he would find some way to stop the festivities, on the account of the alert.

As Alec was hurrying with a box full of decorations and he ran into Caius in the hallway leading to the storage room near the Ballroom. Caius glared at Alec for bumping into him.

"Watch where you tread boy!" Said Caius as he stood before Alec with his arms folded against his chest looking impatient. Felix beside him, teetered on the balls of his heels, wide eye at Alec's predicament, trying to look calm.

"Sorry master, my fault." Alec apologizing, staying cool.

"What is that you are carrying?" Caius asked pointing at the box.

Alec quick with an answer so not to invoke his wrath with delay. "It's human food for Bella, some kind of vegetarian pasta and sauce."

Caius crinkled up his nose and waved him by. "Go about your business boy."

Alec quickly bowed and walked around him. Caius stalked away with Felix following close behind. He was glad Caius did not ask more.

Everything was going smoothly, and the girls took turns in the Ballroom, between their shifts. They order flowers, fiber optic lighting for the table arrangements. Human vegetarian food for Bella and a three-tier cake all set up to arrive at the night of the ball. For the vampire guest, they sent Alec to the blood bank to retrieve ten coolers of donated blood plasma for the human drinkers and fifty quarts of pig's blood from the local butcher for the vegetarians.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the ball only an hour away, all the food started to arrive. Caius finally in the loop, scowled more than ever.

First the human and now the animal drinkers, what's next? He mused grumpily.

The guest was arriving, and all were dressed in their finest. Carlisle was wearing a black suit with a red tie, matching Esme's evening gown. She was linked by the arm of her husband. Edward came in alone, wearing his black suit and blue tie. He looked hopefully for Bella, but she had not arrived yet. Emmett wore a green tie matching Rosalie's party dress. They came in smiling arm and arm. Next, Jasper wore a lavender tie, matching Alice's evening gown they waved coming in smiling at the guard. The Denali's came in next, Eleazer wore a black tie, matching his wife's Carman's little black dress. The three sisters Irianna, Kate and Tanya Denali came in wearing rose, silver and blue evening gowns. Bella was so thrilled to see all of them and she descended the stairs and greeted the two covens.

"Welcome Cullen's and Denali's, Bella will be so happy to see you!" Bella said walking over and clasped hands with Carlisle, smiling.

"Where is Bella, Aro?" Carlisle asked politely.

"This is a surprise; she will arrive any minute now." Bella gestured to the double doors.

She waved her hands around the ballroom. "Enjoy the music, dancing and the blood over on the left side of the table is pig's blood, so feel free to indulge, guilt free."

They all nodded politely the entered and went to the tables for a drink.

With the party in full swing and all arrived some couples went to the dance floor. Bella anticipated Aro soon.

As if on cue Aro came in escorted by Jane and Alec. Bella saw surprise light up his face and all yelled…

"Happy birthday Bella!"

Aro looked lovely dressed in the beautiful red and black formal and his hair all done up so nicely with curls cascading down from a classic bun. Alice rushed to him with Jasper in pull and grabbed him in an embrace. Aro patted her on the back, trying to look natural. Everyone began to rush forward, lining up, waiting to wish Aro a happy birthday. They held his hand and kiss his cheek.

Aro gave all his best smile and looked around the room. He was astonished truly and was dazzled by the wonderful job his coven did on the decorations. Flowers grew on vines and was wrapped round each pillar. Flowers along strings of mini lights crossing in arches above from corner to corner on the ceiling meeting in the center where a silver disco ball tuned. Light sprayed out in prism colors, dancing on every surface. A table set up with a wonderful spread for human and vampire alike. Every table had fiber optic changing colors constantly. A large three tier cake with a big 19 sign on the top that was on the center of the table. The knightly band playing modern favorites.

Edward came forward at last and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aro was glad he was more discreet with his affections.

"Shall we dance?" Edward asked offering his arm and took Aro to the dance floor. Bella watched Edward slow dance with Aro. Edward whirled about the floor with grace and ease. Aro avoided eye contact as he was face to face with the boy, he was forced to kiss months before. He faltered a bit and lost his footing, but Edward held him up easily and continued to dance about the floor.

Great Aro the dancing fool! He groaned inwardly at his clumsiness.

Bella watched as Edward leaned in spoke softly into Aro's ear. She couldn't hear what it was because of all the racket. And by the face Aro was making, it alarmed her. Aro looked up toward her but was whisked away by Demetri before he could breath. Aro grimaced as he was whirled about the floor again.

Bella decided she was going to have fun no matter what, so she stepped down and asked Jane to dance.

She bowed and Bella took her hand and led her out to the floor. As they set off to dance Bella found that she could dance with grace and floated about without effort.

"Thank you Master for dancing with me." Jane said shyly.

Bella nodded and smiled down to her. "You did a beautiful job with the party; Bella is happy I can tell."

Jane ducked her head in modesty. "It was my pleasure, Master."

Bella looked around her as she circled the dance floor and observed her guest. The all were having a wonderful time dancing, drinking or just talking and enjoying themselves.

Afton and Chelsea were toasting happily with Emmitt and Rosalie. Reneta and Santiago were whirling around at vampire speed, laughing and having fun. They all seemed pleased and that made Bella happy. She was not one for birthday's, but it was great to see this, covens coming together like this.

Bella walked over to Alice and Jasper who were toasting pig's blood with Carlisle and Esme.

"How is everything, are you enjoying yourselves?" Bella asked as she poured herself some donated blood to join in drinking.

"It's absolutely beautiful and Bella seems happy." Esme gushed.

"Yes, I don't remember a finer occasion than this in ages, Aro." Carlisle chimed in.

Bella nodded. "It's true and it's been a long time since I've seen you my friend. I miss our conversations and your zest for life." Bella said.

"Thank you Aro, I miss our exchanges too."

After a time, Bella said excuse me and walked about by the perimeter of the room. When there was a change in music Bella was looking for Aro again, only to realize Felix grabbed his chance and scooped Aro up in his arms, off with Aro again. Bella's efforts to get to Aro was thwarted by the entire single male guard because as soon as one was done dancing another stepped forward to Aro and stole him away. Bella moved about looking for a chance to dance with him.

Caius sat on his throne with a glass of blood glaring at Aro everywhere he went. Athenodora sat on his lap looking bored.

"Caius, can't we dance, hey I'm over here!" Athenodora said irritatingly.

"Yes, yes in a minute." Caius said ever watching Aro's progress.

So, Athenodora sipped her blood slowly, annoyed at her husband.

Marcus surprised everyone when he came down and danced with Corin. He was actually smiling as he dipped her, and she laughed.

While Bella observed all these things Heidi approached Bella shyly now standing in front of her nervously playing with the hem of her lace sleeve.

"Master will you dance with me?" Heidi asked softly.

Bella looked into her hopeful face and couldn't let her down, even though it's Aro she wanted. So, she took Heidi's hand and twirled her to the fast pace music.

Keeping tabs on Aro, Bella saw Felix stop suddenly and steer Aro toward the punch and offered him a cup. It looks like he is exhausted, so Felix sat him down on the nearest chair.

Aro relaxed a bit in his chair and was soon approached by Alice and Jasper. They talked about graduation and gave him a note from Jacob.

"He really misses you; we all do." Alice was saying.

Aro moved to the bar and served himself some food. "I know and I... miss you all as well." Aro said awkwardly not wanting to give away anything.

He could not avoid them, so he let them talk on. It wasn't all bad, but he wanted to get to Bella soon.

Bella saw Aro listening to Alice explain something, looking very intense and afterwards patted him on the arm and walked away.

Soon the song came to an end and the band announced it was time for the cake. Everyone gathered around Aro by the cake, smiling. The happy birthday song was singing to him and Bella saw how awkward he was, but he was being a good sport. Besides there was nothing he could do about it.

Jane cut the cake and gave Aro a big piece. "Thank you, Jane, and thank you all for coming and the Volturi for giving me the best night ever." Aro said with pride.

There was a round of clapping and the band kicked back up and Bella finally was able to approach Aro. He put his half-eaten cake down when she asked him to dance. Aro smiled and followed her to the dance floor. The band was playing, 'All I Need' cover, originally played by Within Temptation.

As they reached the center of the floor, Bella pulled Aro close. He fit nicely in her strong arms and he leaned into her. He laid his head on her shoulder as they rocked with ease round the dance floor. Many watched them dance as they moved slowly in each other arms. Aro sighed in contentment. He was tired and yet he was happy to be in her arms.

"Aro you alright? You look troubled." Bella asked as she pulled back to look at his face in concern.

Aro had much to say but choose not to. It was just not the right time for it, maybe later. So, Aro looked up into her eyes and managed a smile. "A little tired. That's all, not used to all the dancing, human and all, you know?"

Bella rubbed his lower back and he sighed in gratification to her attentions. Bella felt his soft warm breath against her neck. She shut her eyes to the sensation on her cold skin, feeling butterflies fluttering inside. She was falling for him; she knew this now but was he falling for her?

"So, was this a great night for you?" Bella asked striking up conversation.

"Yes, you were sneaky, was it the girl's idea as well?" Aro said.

"Yes, but we all chipped in and you know what I thought it was really sweet of them to do this." Bella said.

"It was, and I'm so happy right now." Aro said softly.

"I saw you were a bit upset with Edward and Alice. Is something the matter?" Bella asked curious.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about that now. I want us to enjoy this night together." Aro said decidedly.

Bella nodded and knew sooner or later he will relay what happened, so she was determined to put it out of her mind for now. When the dance was over, Bella brought him back to his chair and got him some more punch. After making sure he was alright she made her way back to the throne and sat down with the other kings.

Before she could think anything of it, Caius suddenly got up and offered his arm to Athenodora. He walked her down the stairs and whirled her on the dance floor. As Edward was dancing with Tanya, Caius glared at them when he passed them by.

Marcus leaned over and touched Bella hand. Well, I think your party went well, however, your bonds are changing drastically.

Bella's brow creased as she thought. Marcus continued. Your friendship with the Cullens are strong, but the romantic bond Edward had with you is almost non-existent.

Bella frowned and nodded to this. By the letter she received from him explained it all and now was being confirmed by Marcus. Edward's feeling was changing and so was hers. She watched him dance with Tanya and saw him whisper something in her ear. They seemed happy together. It was all changing before her eyes. Her life with Edward was over and now her life with the Volturi had just begun. She hoped anyway.

Caius was suddenly tapped by Felix and he allowed him to dance with his wife. Caius glanced around and walked to Aro when he spotted him sitting on the chair.

"May I have this dance?" Caius asked smoothly.

Aro looked shocked but excepted. He reached out with uncertainty to take Caius's hand. Caius saw Aro's reluctance and pulled him flush to his body. He whirled him around about the dance floor. Caius smirked as Aro's face flushed with embarrassment, as he felt a hard lump on his hip. Caius leaned his head into Aro's neck. His eyes widen in fear as Caius nuzzled.

"I hope you had a good time tonight, human. I have plans to make this night unforgettable. Come with me." Caius said flitting out the door with Aro in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius stopped in the gardens and turned Aro to face him. Caius reached down and played with the curls that cascaded down his neck. Aro looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful as he watched every move Caius made.

"You look stunning for a human. I have a feeling that Aro's going to keep you his little pet a little while longer, so I think I will get it done what I think he cannot. RIGHT NOW!" Caius said confessing looking at him possessively.

Caius moved his hair away and kissed his neck and nipped down to the bare shoulder. Aro's breath hitched and he started to struggle against Caius. Caius purred in a seductive gesture. He nuzzled Aro and ran his hand over his backside. Aro's gasped at Caius's attempt to seduce him.

"Maybe, I will like being your sire. You will have a special bond with me, and I will enjoy telling you what to do and how to do it. I haven't had a newborn in my care in ages. It could be sweet Bella, you and me." Caius said purring at the thought.

Aro panicked inside. He did not want to be turned right now, especially by Caius. This was not supposed to happen this way. Not now, not in this body. He wanted to be in his own body and Bella in hers. He would turn her with love and compassion, not like this, never like this! Aro cried out hoping someone would hear, but Caius covered his mouth.

"Shhhh, little one. I'll make it good for you." Caius reassured him as he continued his attentions.

Aro squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Just then, Aro heard a sudden whoosh and he was knocked to the floor. Aro raised his head and watched on hands and knees. He squinted at the scene before him. The figures were a blur. Growls and snarls erupted out of the fray and Aro watched in shock as Bella slammed Caius into the pavement. She had him by the throat and roared in his startled face.

"How dare you try to take what is MINE!" As she hissed, the venom dripped from her mouth, falling on his cheek.

Caius growled underneath her hissing face. "Well, take her and be quick about it, she can't stay human, Aro!"

Bella punched him in the face. "I will do as I see fit! You will not tell me what to do!"

"We have laws, Aro!" Caius warned.

Bella bared her teeth in his face and watched his eyes widen in fear. "I will do it soon Caius, not YOU!"

He rolled out of Bella's hold and stood rigid, waiting for Bella to attack. Bella pointed toward the door.

"Leave NOW, or your head will be the next thing to hit this pavement!" Bella commanded him.

Caius turned in fury and flitted out of the gardens.

.


	14. The Night of All Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love scene.

Okay here we go the moment they both realize they love one another. This is a lemon alert so if you don't like it skip, otherwise enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen: The Night of All Nights,

Bella flitted over to Aro and picked him up bridal style.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as she brushed his fallen curls from his eyes.

"Thank you, yes, I am now." He said snuggling against her chest.

Bella turned toward the exit and flitted to Aro's room. Halfway down the hall Marcus met them.

"What has happened?" Marcus asked in a worried tone.

Bella leaned forward and whispered. "Caius tried to change Aro. I'm taking him to safety of his room, where I can watch over him. Could you tell our guest that Bella is tired, she danced too much and needs some rest?"

Marcus nodded. "I will make sure it is done."

Bella took off for the room and open the door and went in after thanking Marcus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need your rest badly. I hear your heart pounding hard." Bella said as she laid Aro down on the bed.

Bella sat next to him and help him off with his shoes. She placed them beside the bed and took off her own.

"Bella, if you didn't come and find me our fate would have been disastrous. Caius would have been your sire and he can be quite cruel. When we returned to our own bodies again, seeing you under his domineering rule would have been unbearable. It would be at least a year before you were freed. As sire he his responsible for you as newborn and no one can interfere." Aro explained in a hushed tone.

Aro reached over and took her hand and held it in his lap. Bella looked him in his eyes and rubbed his hand absent mindedly.

"That would be like torture! I felt you were in danger somehow, Aro. I just knew it and I was in a panic for you and didn't know where you had been taken. I followed your scent, when I noticed you were missing and was alarmed to smell Caius with you. I was relieved to get to you in time." Bella said.

Bella sighed after a moment of silence, she figured Aro had a lot to think about. "I just think I'm prone to this kind of life. Always in danger and stuff. It's not your fault, I do feel sorry that you are effected in that way."

Aro looked sad all the sudden and she frowned, wondering why. "Bella, I don't want to ruin your night, but I must speak with you about the information that was relayed to me this evening."

Bella nodded. "Go ahead, what ever it is, it can't be as bad as the thought of losing you tonight."

Aro tuned in his bed, facing her and searching her face for the truth of her words. Had he just imagined it, or did she just say she cared for him. Aro agonized silently over the possibilities as he imagined her his at last.

"Please believe me when I say this, I only wish to be helpful and ease your pain." Aro explained.

She nodded for him to go on.

"Well, when I was at the party this evening, Edward approached me and danced with me. While we danced, he told me that since you have come here to live, he has searched his feelings and concluded that he is not your true mate. He just couldn't take the fact that you will be changed and be like one of us. So, he has transferred his affections to Tanya Denali. He says he hopes that you will not suffer too much heart break." Aro finished rubber her hand gently.

Bella sighed again, leaned back and closed her eyes. She knew.

"I'm sorry Bella. I did not want to hurt you, forgive me. I know you loved him very much. I saw as much in his thoughts. You love a vampire; it is so rare and sweet." Aro finished and raised his eyes to look at her once more.

Bella reached over and pulled Aro onto her lap. He straddled her and looked into her face.

"This news is painful, yet I'm not as sad as the first time he abandoned me." Bella confessed.

Aro placed a hand on her face softly. "Time will mend your heart Bella, I'm so sorry for it."

Bella smiled and took his hand and placed it against her non-beating heart. "Aro, my pain is nothing it could have been tonight. I could never go back and be that girl in Forks I used to be. My heart and mind are so much changed since I came here to live in Volterra. I just don't belong in Forks anymore. I could never go back to Edward, even if he wanted me to. I belong here, and there will be no one else for me but you."

Aro's eyes widened to her confession. Was he dreaming of did she just say what he thought she said?

Bella leaned down and brushed her lips with his as if confirmation to his thoughts. His senses went haywire and a strange fluttering were now playing in his guts. Bella lifted her head to look at him again. She was testing the waters seeing if he felt anything that she was. Aro reached up and pulled her head down more, crushing his lips against hers. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips caused by the burning of desire in her veins.

Aro surrendered to her, opening his mouth to receive her tongue. As it enters, it slipped passed and caressed against hers.

Aro needed more. "Please Bella, take me."

If she didn't take him soon, he'd probably expired from need. Bella scoped him up easily, but before he could even enjoy being held against her…she dropped him on the bed. Aro watched without shame as Bella pulled her suit off and dropped it all on the floor at vampire speed. Then Bella gathered him up and pulled his zipper down and she helped him out of the frock. Aro kick it off and moved toward Bella and slid into her lap. Bella hands wrapped around him and pulled him flush to hers. Aro moved toward her and rocked on her lap as she wakens his arousal, he too felt hers on his hip.

Bella leans forward, breaking the desperate kiss to plant kisses down his neck, moving down the naked flesh. She came up for another kiss and laid him back on the mattress.

Bella sighed, welcoming her cool body that slowly was warmed by his. Aro raised his hands over smooth skin and bulging muscles as he raised his hips, feeling the steely bulging of her member. Aro rock up again as if begging for her.

Bella reached down and yanked off the bra as she burned with passion growing hotter with every touch. He made a cry of pleasure as her cool lips burned his hot flesh.

"Aro are you okay?" Bella asked seeing him with his eyes closed.

"Yes, my love, I was just picturing you in my mind because it's hard to look into my own face. Keep going and think of me too."

I got a better idea," Bella said and flitted suddenly out to get something and before Aro could miss her she was back with a full-length mirror.

She placed it on the wall and nodded to him. "Okay, there you go; a mirror to see me now we don't have to imagine being in each other arms." Bella said crawling toward him laying over him again.

Aro nodded as Bella's cool mouth trailed alongside of his neck back to his breast. He thrashed his head as her fingers trailed over his belly to the place, he most wants her to be.

"Oh, gods Bella."

"Need something Aro?" Bella asked the question innocently.

Aro nodded and she moved down below parting his legs easily. Aro groaned as she stroked his tender folds lightly. Fingers circled around his clit as her cool mouth devoured his nipples, alternated between the two, bringing them to tight peaks. He moaned. "Please, Bella."

She removed her fingers and positioned herself over him. "Tell me, do you love me?"

"Oh yes Bella, forever." He breathed.

Bella looked into his face and saw the smoldering gaze of want in his eyes. She smiled and hooked a finger on top of his red lace panties as she gazed passionately into his eyes. She ripped the delicate fabric in two, tossing the remains across the room. She tested him again with her finger and found him wet and she rub his clit again as he cried out in ecstasy. He had to return the favor, so Aro moved his hands between her legs and caressed the throbbing, twitching member. Bella gasped and moaned as he worked his magic causing her to buck her hip to his strokes.

She kissed him tenderly and pushed him back on the bed. Aro fell back slowly and wrapped his legs around her.

"Aro, I'm a virgin. I don't want to hurt you." Bella whispered.

Aro placed his hands on her chest rubbing the contours of her torso gently. "Just enter slowly and I will adjust, then you can move my love."

Bella leaned down and kissed him, then positioned the blunt head of her member into the tight opening and buried herself inside him, breaching the virgin wall and forcing herself between his tight canal.

Oh, gods it really hurts. It hurt badly. Aro was caught between pain and the joy of being joined completely with Bella.

Bella's body froze as she became fully sheathed. She wafts cool breath on his neck as she buried, her face into it. "Are you alright?"

Aro tried to relax his body, breathing through the pain that became a dull ache. One sharp pain quickly receded. "Yes,' He breathed softly into her ear, ruffling her hair as he breathed out and in.

"I don't think I can stop.," She rasped.

"Don't stop."

She couldn't stop she just didn't have the will. Now that the pain was gone, he willed her to move, to quench the desire that roared in his body. He ached his back, letting the muscular ripples on her chest rub his nipples. "Take me, now."

He felt his plea jolt her body into action as she pulled all the way out and back in again. "You are all MINE, so hot and all MINE!"

Yes. Yes. He was hers, and she was his. It was always meant to be. The soreness between his legs did not dampen his desire for her to take him completely.

Aro felt a shift in the air the moment her passion ignited fully as she began a relentless rhythm that made him come apart and shatter. Her hips hammered in and out of his slick, tight channel, opening him as she asserted dominance and he relished in it.

"Mine all mine. I will never let you go!" The fevered possessive words that she chanted mindlessly as she lost herself in the love making. "I need to see you come. Come for me."

Bella reached between their bodies and stroked his clit as she kept banging herself home in a frenzied joining. Aro gushed with liquid passion repeatedly.

"Come in me, Bella," Aro told her urgently, craving additional intimacy.

"Oh God, yes," He hissed as an erotic pulse pounded from between his legs blowing his mind.

She pulled her finger from his clit and thrust hard into him again. She hissed as she released her come into his body grinding her groin against his center, bringing them tightly together.

Aro heart was still stuttering from his incredible climax as Bella rolled on her back and pulled Aro with her against her chest and held him close.

Aro was spent and relaxed in her arms. He now basked in the afterglow. Though he realized his body maybe bruised because he ached a bit. So, he refrained from moving too much. He looked up and saw Bella smile and smooth his body as she ran her hands over him.

Aro sighed in contentment to her attentions.

"Are you okay, Aro? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bella asked full of concern.

Aro looked up at her, answering. "I think I'm a bit sore, nothing serious. You were exceptionally good. I'm amazed at your control. It could have been worse."

Bella smiled and touch his lips, smoothing her thumb over them. "You are all I need, my love, you complete me."

"Yes, you are the better part of me." Aro confessed.

It was strangely fascinating seeing himself making love to himself, thankfully they had the mirror. And in that reflection Aro searched for Bella in his own eyes and there were times when he did see her in them. He never wanted to lose her, he would fight and die to keep her by his side. As a human or vampire, or a woman with his face, it mattered not. He closed his eyes and feel asleep peacefully as he dreamed of the woman that stole his immortal heat so completely.

The night, dark and deep, past quietly as the sweetest dream. Bella lay holding Aro as he slept. Now and then, he stirred in his sleep and she kissed him with every move he made earning her a sweet moan from his lips. She watched over him faithfully. His very own guardian, his dark angel for eternity. Bella knew the love that they shared would never grow cold. She felt a connection with him that felt true and infinite. She thought she loved before, but she was wrong. It was a meager love that her boyfriend was only infatuated with her human side.

With Aro it was different somehow. She felt for Aro the deepest compatibility and devotion she ever felt. They were going to become soul mates. What a unique gift! She smiled down at the sleeping form of Aro and cuddled him close. Bella would never hurt him the way she has been hurt. He was her reason for existing now.


	15. The truth is Stranger Than Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius Finds out.

hank you all for you support and reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Fifteen, The Truth is Stranger Than Fiction,

One evening when Aro and Bella were together, Heidi passed by Jane who was told by Bella not to worry she had it all under control and dismissed her for the third time this week and chuckled knowingly as an unmistakable sound of passion came from behind Aro's closed doors; reaching the sensitive vampire ears. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Aro woke from his sleep, reaching for his mate. He sat up, recognition dawning on him that Bella left for the throne room. The window was open, letting in the scents and the sounds of the day as it was just beginning. Last week, day of the ball, had been the happiest night of his life. He could only imagine what life would be like spending forever with Bella.

Aro rolled out of bed and he looked over at the door when there came a sudden knock. He quickly moved to the bottom of the bed and retrieved a robe and put it on.

"Come in," Aro called when he was decent.

Jane came in with a tray of breakfast and coffee. Aro loved the smell of food and the coffee was just heavenly. She moved in slowly looking around suspiciously and placed the food on the side table.

"There you go Bella. Eat up, you need your strength." Jane encouraged.

He nodded. As Aro picked at his plate of food he thought of Bella. Her love and passion took him by surprise. Not to mention how dominant being a vampire made her. It was sexy to say the least. Somehow Aro like to be the female for once. It thrilled him to hear the words Bella spoke to him. MINE all MINE! The chanting gave him chills.

"What are you thinking about Bella, that look on you face, wow, it's like you were in the happiest place you ever been just now."

She had him, maybe she knew. But he will not let her wiggle it out of him.

"I just was thinking of some silly joke Felix told me." Aro lied.

Jane walked about the place and surveyed the condition of the room in amazement. "Bella you must have had a terrible dream. Your bed is such a mess." Jane said with a click of her tongue.

Aro stared down at his half-eaten bagel and cream cheese not sure if he should look her in the eye, least he would give his secret way.

"I um, yes that's it but Aro was with me and he helped calm me. I was okay." Aro reassured her.

I see…", Said Jane thoughtfully not at all sounding convinced.

All the while Jane studied the room with her heightened senses. She sniffed the air and smelled the evidence of sex in the air but said nothing to Aro about her suspicions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the throne room Bella was surprised when the proceeding was coming to an end. It had been about an hour and all she could do was think about Aro.

"Will you answer Demetri, he says they tracked Victoria to a near by city. How do you want to proceed?" Caius's tone growing impatient.

Bella regarded him coolly, leaning back on her throne, hands on the arms of the chair. Then turned her attention to her faithful guard.

"Forgive me. Yes, double your efforts and take a large party with you, also take Alec. He will serve you well in the capture." Bella commanded.

"Yes Master." Demetri said bowing and left the room.

Marcus leaned forward to observe Bella's far away expression and looked upon her with bond sight. As he suspected, Bella's and Aro's mating bond was thick, vibrant, and strong and a thing of beauty. He leaned back and smiled at her secretly. They were finally complete, and he was happy for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Bella sighed to herself, looking around the study satisfied Aro was in her life and she had a new vampire family. All her ties with Edward had been severed completely but she did not regret it. It was actually a relief to be the person she always wanted to be and soon to be a vampire.

Bella reached her Volturi pendent and traced the symbol that she wore as Aro always did. Marcus and Aro sat together across the room, their faces beaming with so much joy that Bella could not help her own smiles. It was a truly a kodak moment.

Bella got up and joined them by the fire. She sat next to him and put her arms about his shoulders.

"Aro," Bella began, "we got to keep our mating a secret at least for a while."

Aro nodded his agreement and put his drink down on the table. He knew that he was not successfully acting as discreetly as he would have liked. The guard were very suspicious, and they bombarded him with questions.

What are you smiling about Bella? It looks like you slept with a lemon wedge in your mouth. Felix would say.

"I really think it's too late for that." Aro confessed.

"You told someone?" Bella asked incredulously.

"What? No, of course not, I'm just not doing well hiding my happiness. I'm failing miserably."

Marcus nodded and chimed in. "There is much talk going around about what happened the night of the ball. Much of it is pure speculation. But some, like Jane knows something is happening," Marcus turned to Bella," don't you dismiss her a lot at night to be Aro?"

"Yes, well I say to keep him safe." Bella said defensively.

"Well, I just don't think you two are not fooling anybody."

Bella sighed. "Well, we'll have to try harder."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro in the middle of his third climax, cried out in the neck of Bella, trying to muffle his passions from the ease dropping ears of the coven.

Oh yeah baby. This was so much better than food! He thought with satisfaction.

He was wrong eating wasn't his favorite thing to do as human, sex just moved up to number one and food a close second.

Bella gripped the headboard so hard it splintered above their heads. Oh crap, not again! Bella thought amusingly.

That's the fourth time this week she had to replace the bed in Aro's room. It was getting expensive and surly the brothers would notice the high bill. Bella would have to call the furniture store again for the fifth time thus far. All the damage caused by Bella's need to take out her pent-up frustrations on inanimate objects. She did care about those things, besides Aro was more important. She just couldn't risk hurting Aro.

Oh, hell it was worth it. She thought as she dismissed the worry.

Bella, feeling her climax coming, pulled back and grabbed, ripping the four poster bed curtains down as she released.

Oh god yeah! That's never going to get old! Bella thought arching her body. Aro laughed at her as she tossed the remaining curtains aside.

"I know if your laughing, I didn't hurt you, so that's a relief." Bella said grinning.

"Well you made me a bit sore love, but it's not bad." He said running his hands over his bruised hips.

She rolled off of him and cuddled him. He winced a little as she brushed hair from his eyes.

"I know, I know, I bruised your body again. Oops, there's another hickey on your neck! How are you going to hide that one?" Bella said snickering behind her hand.

Aro sat up and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his image.

Damn I look like I've been in a wreck! Aro thought as he noticed his condition.

Bella got out of bed and stood beside him. "You know, we might have to stop for a while I think your too bruised up to ignore." She advised.

"Well, if you didn't suck my neck all the time, it wouldn't be an issue." Aro said as he started toward the bathroom.

"I see your point but still, you look like a bruised banana." Bella said joining him in the bath he started.

Aro laughed and slashed her playfully as she settled behind him. Bella held out her arms invitingly and Aro moved into them. She stroked his body with a soapy cloth tenderly, so not to hurt his already injured flesh. Aro sighed with pleasure as she nuzzled his neck lovingly causing him to reach behind her. She brought her lips down to his as she pulled his head up to hers.

Bella pulled reluctantly away to resume her attentions getting him completely soap covered and washed his hair. She soon finished and picked him up after she rinsed the soap completely away. Then she carried him out of the tub and walked over to the shelves. She grabbed him a towel and wrapped it around him. As Bella was getting a towel for herself Aro felt strange and the room started to spin in his vision. He swayed on his feet and grabbed the sink as he lost his balance. He fell to the floor, gasping. Bella flitted over and picked him up, then ran to the bed to lay him down.

"Aro, what's wrong my love?" Bella asked as she smoothed his sweaty brow in worry.

"I feel sick! Bella quick, get me a trash can!" Aro cried.

Bella nodded and flitted into the bathroom and back again, carrying the trash bin. She helped him lean over and pulled his hair back in time as he retched.

"Oh Aro, what do I do?" Bella asked feeling helpless.

Aro laid back and moaned. "Bella, get me a cold cloth, mouthwash and something to rinse in."

Bella obeyed him and came back quickly with everything. Aro washed his mouth with the washcloth and rinsed it out with the mouth wash, spitting into the bin. He laid back down again and put his hand over his forehead. Bella sat everything to the side and took a seat next to him. She saw his continual distress as he moaned.

"Aro, I'm going to get Marcus!"

Aro nodded as she flitted out.

Okay, this was definitely the worse part of this human existence. After three thousand years, throwing up still sucked! Aro groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The large bedroom with a M on the double mahogany doors was dark and depressing. The windows were left open and a slight breeze wafting to Marcus's hair huffing it slightly. Marcus sat in his chair staring up at Didyme's portrait feeling sorrow and loneliness. A sudden knock made Marcus growl in warning to anyone with the nerve to disturb him.

"Marcus, please help. We need you." Bella called through the closed door.

A whoosh sound came from behind the door and in a second Marcus was at Bella's side.

"What's happened?" Marcus asked looking concerned.

Bella looked round the hall for anyone about. The coast was clear. She was safe to whisper.

"It's Bella, she's not well."

"Okay let's make haste."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus and Bella were at Aro's side in second. Bella looked completely panicked as she explained the situation. Aro appeared pale and tired as Marcus sat next to him as he touched his forehead soothing. Then Marcus noticed all the bruising and gasped.

"Bella, Aro is badly injured, did you do all of this?" Marcus asked peeling down the towel until he had it all the way off Aro's naked form.

Aro blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide his body from Marcus with a sheet.

"Aro, don't be silly! I'm trying to help you!" Marcus said clicking his tongue.

Aro huffed and then let him examine his body farther.

"Firstly, I'm going to order cold packs for your bruises. Secondly, while you don't have the cold packs on your body, you should be rubbed down with Arnica gel. Sport physical therapist used it all the time."

Bella nodded and made note of it to tell Jane what to get at the pharmacy.

Marcus covered his body with the sheet after his examination. "Now, concerning the fainting and throwing up, did you hit your head anytime while you were together?" Aro shook his head answering him.

Bella shook her head. "I was careful not to hurt him." Aro nodded his agreement and moaned as he felt another wave of nausea hit him again and he leaned over to retch into the can. Marcus helped him hold back his hair and looked at Bella, worried.

Afterwards, Aro laid back moaning and Marcus put his hand on his tummy and rubbed it gently. He looked between the two, with his brow furrowed in thought.

Just then a loud abrupt knocking came to the door caused Bella to jump and she moved to answer the door. "Maybe it's Jane."

Bella upon opening the door was jolted by the sight of Caius, looking extremely concerned. Bella leaned against the door frame to block Caius from looking passed in the room.

"Oh Caius, what can we do for you?" Bella said trying to block his view as he attempted to look passed her. Bella moved as he moved, mirroring his actions to keep him out.

"I heard an unmistakable sound of distress as I passed by. What's going on?" Caius asked sounding annoyed as Bella persisted with her efforts.

"Nothing that concerns you Caius, Bella's sick." Bella said, growing suspicious of his concern and wave him away.

Caius crossed his arms as he stared Bella down. He suddenly sniffed the air and covered his nose.

"What's the putrid smell, Aro?" Caius asked disgusted.

"I told you Bella's sick, please go!" Bella yelled tying to shut the door in his face.

Caius put up his hand to stop the closing door. He pushed it back despite of Bella's efforts to stop him. He then broke passed Bella and flitted to Aro and Marcus's side. His eyes widen as he took in the state of the bed and Aro. Caius whirled around and pointed accusingly at Bella.

"What have you done to her, Aro? She's in horrible condition." Caius yelled.

Bella put her hand up to halt his questions. "What do you care Caius?"

Marcus stood up and stopped Caius from getting in Bella's face. However, he shook off Marcus and grabbed Bella's shirt.

"You should have changed her, Aro!" Look at her, you could have killed her!" Caius said as he bared his teeth at Bella. "You can't have sex with a human."

Bella stared in his angry eyes so stunned by Caius's disclosure, and she felt powerless to defend herself.

"Yes, Aro I know of your new mate, do you take me for a fool! I can smell the human all over you and she smell like you!" Caius seethed.

Marcus turned Caius around and tried to talk him down. 'Caius, I'm taking care of this now so please don't distress Bella any farther."

Caius looked over at Aro and softened his gaze. He threw off Marcus's grip and knelt next to Aro.

"Well, if she is to be my sister, I must insist that you change her now." Caius demanded.

"No, Caius not now!" Bella cried.

"What are you waiting for?! She's nineteen, now do it! She's your mate so make her one of us!" Caius bellowed. Seeing Bella's hesitation, Caius reached down and took Aro's wrist, posed to strike.

Marcus flitted to stop Caius, grabbing his hand that held Aro's wrist. "You can't, we can't. Bella could be pregnant!"

"What, wait? The three voices cried out together in unison.

Bella covered her mouth as she stepped forward to Aro. "I didn't know that was a possibility. Aro, why didn't you tell me vampires cam impregnate humans?" Bella cried.

Marcus hissed at her mistake.

"What the hell is going on here, why did you just call Bella, Aro for?" Caius bellowed at Bella.

Bella slapped her hand over her mouth in disbelief to her own stupidity.

Aro sighed in resignation. "Caius do be calm brother. I am Aro."

Caius looked to each face for answers. Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Marcus paced up and down in worry. Caius got up from the floor and took the chair by the bed, shaking his head in confusion. It was beginning to make sense now, all the strange behavior and the secrets.

He looked at Marcus. "How, when and what the hell Marcus?"

As Marcus explained Caius grew more and more regretful. Had he have known this would have been quite different. He would have understood, well maybe. "Why didn't you trust me." Caius said softly.

"Oh brother, it was my decision not to tell everyone. And I still want to keep it a secret from the rest of the coven. My life is in danger like this, maybe now more so now that I'm pregnant." Aro said regretfully.

Caius put his hand over his mouth and shook his head. "I'm such a fool, Aro. I should have been so hasty the night at the ball and I was very forward with you and I'm sorry."

Caius looked at Aro and asked. "Can I feel your tummy?" His voice soft and caring.

Aro nodded and Caius moved to the bed side and laid his hand on his tummy; a slight fluttering of movement could be felt.

Caius gasped and his eyes went wide. "Incredible, it is true!"

Silence ensued as the vampires stopped to hear a strange heartbeat. The couple looked into each other's eyes with happiness but with also uncertainty.

"Oh God Aro, I'm so sorry." Bella said as she brought up his hand and kissed it.

Aro smiled and shook his head. "I'm not mia amore, I did read about this in vampire legend, but I didn't put much weight in truth, thinking it pure fantasy. Now I know that I was wrong. I will not lie though, I'm a little scared to be carrying a baby, but at the same time fascinated too."

"We will help you through it." Marcus said encouragingly.

'Yes, and now that I know I will be extra vigilant. I intend on being a supportive brother to even Bella." Caius announced.

"Thank you, Caius, it means so much to us." She said.

"Yes, and brother do not touch my ass ever again." Aro joked.

Everyone laughed and if Caius could blush, he would have down to his toes.


	16. The Blood and Sulpicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery and release of Sulpicia

Chapter seventeen: The blood and Sulpicia,

With Caius in the loop, Bella and Aro felt more at ease because it is better to have him on their side than not. Though, he surprised everyone by delighting himself in taking charge of the baby room plans. He made it his secret personal project. First, he selected the room closest to Aro's room. It was spacious with a great view of the countryside. He hired carpenters to make quality baby furniture. The absolute best painters were at work for him. Paint and fabric samples laid out on the table for him and Athenodora to go over, which was not an easy decision because Caius was like a vampire with OCD, poor Athenodora.

Now with the pregnancy was fully known by the whole coven, everyone was exited to help. Athenodora was at first upset not understanding how this could happen, but Caius reassured her everything was going to be alright. So, she warmed up to the idea and helped Aro with the maternity clothes.

Reneta, Jane, and Heidi bought catalogs on baby clothes and he looked through the ones Athenodora brought to him full of Maternity clothes as well. Aro laid against the headboard with the girls as he picked out what styles he wanted. He picked out dresses with particular amounts of tummy room to grow. It was two weeks now and it felt like and looked like three mouths pregnant. Marcus seems to believe rapid growth is supernatural due to the baby being part vampire. He searched the archives like a man possessed, trying to find out all he could about the legend. Aro was getting weaker by the day, unable to keep his food down. He stayed to his bed as Bella and the rest of the guard waited on him hand and foot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella? Do you need more pillows? Demetri! Get Bella more pillows!" Heidi bellowed from the door, looking out in the hall.

Jane walked over to where Felix was lounging by the fire. "Felix, get up and get Bella some food and drink. Oh, and this time nothing greasy, we all know what happened the last time."

Felix got up, pulling a face of revulsion, how could he forget…

He had just finished helping Aro clear his bedside table of finished dishes when Aro suddenly doubled over and blew chunks all over his shoes. Felix flitted out to the kitchen, hoping that doesn't happen again.

Bella laid beside the bed on a lounge chair, reading What to Expect When You're Expecting. As Heidi approached her.

Master Aro! You need to feed; your eyes look like molasses!" Heidi nagged.

Bella looked up at Heidi, rolling her eyes at her mother hen persona and sighed as she moved to get up. Reneta flitted from Aro's bed to Bella.

"Master if you wish it, I can get you left over donor blood from the ball. That way you don't have to leave Bella." Reneta suggested most sympathetically.

Bella smiled at her thoughtfulness and nodded to her. She bowed and flitted out to complete her task.

"Bella, it says here that the nausea is common and may last up to six months typically." Bella said moving next to Aro on the bed showing him the book.

"Aro, this is not a typical pregnancy. Anyway, the data won't match up because this baby is growing faster than your average human."

Bella looked down and smiled at all the magazines spread out before Aro. Some included, Parenting, Fit pregnancy, and Italy baby.

"Anything useful in these?" Bella asked picking one up, looking through it.

Aro snorted. "Well, I just read an article about how fat I'm gong to get."

Bella chuckled, rubbing his tummy. "Awe baby, you will always be beautiful to me."

Aro glared a, you're not funny look. "Even if you blow up as big as a house!" Bella finished saying as she quickly caught him by the lips with her own. Aro pulled back and scowled at her silliness.

Felix just came in and busted out laughing when he heard Bella's comment. He put Aro's lunch next to him. Jane threw her slip-on shoe at Felix and he duck just in time.

"Shut it Felix!" Aro said glaring at the massive guard as Felix put his hands up in surrender, backing away.

"Go ahead and try to eat, baby." Bella said nudging his arm.

Aro huffed and turned to look at the food with trepidation. He picked up a cracker and munched carefully, hoping to keep it down just a little for the baby's sake. Demetri just flitted in with four pillows and placed two behind Aro's back and two under his legs.

"There you go, feeling more comfortable?" Aro nodded in reply. "Whoa there, Bells, your tummy just jiggled!" Demetri said pointing at Aro's belly.

"Watch out Dem, prego hormones!" Felix warned.

Aro looked down in shock as his tummy did indeed jiggle like jelly at the baby's sudden kicks.

Bella laid her hand on his belly and gasped. "Oh my God, Bella the baby just kicked you!"

Jane flitted over to the bed where Heidi stood, shaking her shoulder, squealing like a little girl in glee.

Just then Reneta returned to Bella's side handing her the blood bag. "Thank you, Reneta, that was kind of you."

Reneta bowed and walked over to Jane as she waved her over enthusiastically. Aro just finished the cracker and cheese platter when he leaned over to the trash bin. Everyone raced into action. Bella flitted over, dropping her blood bag on the nightstand table to help Aro finishing retching, holding his hair back. Demetri flitted out to summon Marcus. Felix dashed in the bathroom to get a cold cloth and a towel. Jane retrieved the mouthwash. Reneta knelt and looked to see how Aro and Bella were doing. Heidi screamed and went to get Aro a new shirt because when she saw vomit on the front of his shirt. Bella helped Aro to sit up as he spit out the last of it. Felix came up and handed the towel and cold cloth to Bella.

She started to clean him up as Demetri arrived with a very worried, tired looking Marcus.

"Oh, Bella cara mia, I'm sorry to see you suffer this way." Marcus said as he knelt to look at Aro.

Demetri suddenly sniffed the air. "Um, what's that yummy smell?"

Everyone turned their faces up to him, looking disgusted. Felix punched his arm causing Demetri to stagger to the side.

"Not cool man! Can't you see Bella's in bad shape? It's not tactful times for jokes!" Felix reprimanded him.

Demetri jolted in horror at his meaning. "No, yuck, not that. That!" Demetri pointed at the nightstand table.

The blood bag was leaking a crimson stream, dripping on the floor. Aro sniffed the blood and grabbed it in surprise. Everyone watched in fascination mixed with horror as he sucked on the tube, swallowing the blood in eager gulps. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at all the attention.

"Of course. How can I be so bewildered?" Marcus shook his head pointing at Aro. "The baby is part vampire, therefore requires blood to live!"

Everyone watched as Aro sucked the last of the blood, making slurping sounds as he finished.

Bella stood up excited. "Demetri, get Bella some more."

"Get her a sandwich too and juice!"

Jane bounce over to Aro in exuberance. "Yay Bells, now you won't get sick anymore."

Heidi moved in front of Aro shaking a new shirt. "Yeah, speaking of which, there's still puck on your shirt."

Aro stood up and grabbed the shirt. "Oh! God damn!"

Bella followed him to the bathroom laughing behind him.

"Well, what's all the commotion about in here? Sounds like a party going on."

They all looked over to the door and Caius leaned against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Well brother, we're a bit excited. We just figured out the cause of Bella's food aversion. She requires blood in her diet for the baby."

Caius nodded at Marcus as he finished explaining. Then looked over at Aro and Bella as they entered from the bathroom.

So, Bella, how does blood taste?" Caius asked with a smirk on his face.

Aro sat down with Bella's arm around him. "Anything's better than the taste of throw up." Aro replied then gave him one of his million dollar smiles in return.

Caius just smirked bigger at Aro's optimism.

Marcus chuckled then asked Caius. "Well, how are you and Athenodora doing with the baby's room."

Caius put up his pointer finger and swished it side to side. "Nope! That my dear brother is my baby and it's doing simply fine, thank you."

Caius moved to stand in front of Marcus. "You find out anything in the archives?"

Marcus sighed and crossed his arms to his chest. "The history concerning this phenomenon is not known. There is just a story about how a vampire raped a human as a result a hybrid was created, hardly helpful, no information about the child or the birth. I don't think any of our kind as the capability to mate with a human successfully without harming them. That's why there's no records of babies among us. Well until now anyway. These two manage it somehow. Perhaps their love and devotion keep Aro from hurting Bella. How do you do that by the way! Is it all control?" Marcus asked as he turned to Bella.

Bella held Aro close with her chin resting on his head. "Define control. Believe me it's hard, did you see this month's bill from the furniture store? I think they know our number by now because the manager answers the phone saying before I could even tell him what I need." I know, I know, A mahogany Victorian style for poster bed with canopy, on the truck as we speak and will be there in an hour." Bella explained, mimicking a perfect Italian accent.

The whole room stared at Bella stupefied. Then they erupted in bell-like laughter.

Caius suddenly flitted out and retrieved the bill. He came back and stopped in front of Bella and Aro.

"Seventy-five thousand dollars in bedroom furniture! You two are unbelievable!" Caius yelled at them, exasperated.

The worry for Aro's condition dissipated in that moment and the atmosphere lifted in their happiness. Soon though, their mirth was interrupted by Santiago knocking at the door. Marcus went to answer the door still chuckling.

"Master Marcus, I've come to tell you that today is the day Sulpicia is to be released and you all are required in the throne room for her discharge."

That sobered them up.

Caius motioned to Bella and Aro. "Let's get the unpleasantries over with, shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all convened in the throne room silently. Bella walked to the great hall throne room with Aro in her arms. The kings sat down and Aro stood by Bella side.

Caius nodded to Santiago. "Bring her in."

Then he looked over at Jane and asked. "Jane, get me my file folder on my desk."

She bowed and flitted out and was back less than a minute, handing over the file to Caius.

Caius rose from his throne and walked over to Aro and Bella.

"These are the divorce papers and a condition declaration." He was saying looking down at Bella. "Sign this and Sulpicia will be out of your lives forever." Caius explained as he withdrew a pen from his pocket and clicked it.

Bella reached up and took the pen and papers. She found the x's that Caius highlighted and signed Aro Volturi on the lines perfectly.

"Thank you, it is done then." Caius said and returned to his chair with the folder.

Bella looked up to Aro and he reached down and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Just then, Sulpicia was escorted in by Afton and Santiago. She changed dramatically since the last time they had seen her. She somehow seemed less glamorous. She had no make up on and her hair seem to have lost its luster. She wore a plain cotton dress with flats to match the light blue material. Definitely the opposite her lifestyle had been. She looked at Bella in a haughty fashion as she stopped in front of her. Reneta shifted nervously behind the couple and placed a hand on each of them, providing extra protection.

"Sulpicia, you are here by released on your own recognizance. Aro by rights has chosen to divorce you and by condition of declaration, you are banished from the Volturi coven and the country of Italy. You are never to set foot on her boarders ever again or suffer the pain of second death." Caius announced.

Sulpicia stood eerily silent before the thrones as her fate was declared. She glared at the three kings in turn. Her eyes widened with malice as she set her eyes on Aro. Santiago walked up to Caius as he motioned him forward and retrieved the papers to give to Sulpicia. He turned and stepped down the stairs, he stopped in front of her and handed the papers over. She snatched the papers from him and crumpled them in her iron grip.

"Guards, escort Sulpicia out of the city!" Santiago and Afton led her away. It was so quiet, all that could be heard was the retreating foot falls and closing of the doors, then they were gone. Bella got up and hugged Aro.

"It'll be alright."

Aro nodded and Bella picked up Aro and moved towards the door to retire for the day.


	17. Countdown to Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due date is looming up on the couple

Okay, I know in the story they couldn't see the baby, but I thought it would be fun if they could see it with the ultrasound. So, here's the next chapter enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen: Countdown to Baby,

The weeks just flew by and Aro and Bella consumed themselves with the preparations for the birth. As the delivery date was drawing near, the whole castle was on high alert for anything to happen.

Jane, Heidi and Reneta ordered all the baby supplies that the expecting couple would need. When the boxes started to arrive it was Felix, Demetri and Alec's job to put it all together.

"Felix, this part says A and I guess it should fit in slot B. I mean how hard can it be to put together a baby swing?" Alec said distracted as he examined the parts carefully.

The trio turned pieces in their hands trying to see the symbols correctly. The light was a bit dim in the spare room and the darkness made it harder to see.

"Dem, get the lights." Felix said as he went through the hardware.

"Got it." Jane said as she and Heidi dropped by and flipped the switch.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" Alec said sighing.

Standing in the doorway the girls giggled. "We wanted to see how you three are doing setting this thing up." Said Jane.

"Yeah okay no wise cracks." Felix said irritably.


	18. Hell Has No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies settle a score

Chapter Eighteen: Hell Has No Fury:

The following day, Carlisle ordered Aro to complete bed rest until the time of the planed c-section. Carlisle and Esme took a trip to the local food bank because Aro was low on blood supply and bid them farewell and would be back later that night.

Regarding Aro, it was now impossible for him to get up by himself, so he needed assistance from everyone. Bella carried him everywhere now because he simply did not have the strength to do anything else including walking. Carrying the hybrid took a serious toll on his body and it weakened him greatly. Though they discovered his food aversion early, the baby grew too fast for his body to handle and as a result he looked thin and ill.

His coven was wonderful because they spent time with him while Bella was in the throne room with her daily duties as master vampire. Felix and Demetri reported to Bella that they couldn't find any trace of Victoria in the country and Bella advised them to keep up the search. This news was discouraging to Bella, where could she have gone? She new that Victoria would not give up until one or the other was dead. It's been weeks since her last sighting and Bella had a feeling, she was biding her time.

In Aro's Room…

Heidi and Alice sat on the sofa by the fire together analyzing the ultrasound picture. They were arguing over the sex of the baby.

"I don't know what you are seeing Alice, the picture is so hard to make out." Heidi said as she squinted at the photo.

Alice giggled and helped Heidi to turn it in the right direction. "You got it upside down silly, it goes this way."

Heidi peered at the image unsure what Alice was referring to. "There, you see the legs there and there's a little something in between, see?"

Heidi finally saw what Alice was trying to show her and jumped up, "Oh my God Bella it's a boy!"

She grabbed Alice by the hand. "You and I are going baby clothes shopping for the baby right away!"

A son! Aro smiled to himself at the thought.

"We'll be right back soon, Bella!" Alice called as she was pulled out of the room by Heidi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat next to Aro looking at one of the baby magazines and Aro laid back against the headboard as he watched a scene where Emma almost hits Knightly's dog with an arrow because she could not aim due to the fact that they were urging. Jane looked around her magazine at the screen and watched the part with him, joining in the giggling. Just then, Aro's tummy growled in hunger.

He rubbed it smiling saying, "The baby's hungry again"

Jane got out of the bed and started walking towards the door. "What do you want Bella? A sandwich or how about a nice pasta salad? She asked looking over her shoulder as she reached the doorknob.

Aro sat up straighter. "No Jane, the baby wants chocolate ice cream. Oh, and candy, perhaps gum drops or starburst. Don't forget the blood! I want pickles Jane, to dip into the blood!"

Jane pulled a face of revulsion at the thought of the food combo. "Ewww, Bella, I know you are pregnant but holly crap, really!"

Aro had another idea and said, "Oh and some cake too!"

Jane stopped at the door and put her hands on her hips. "What! All that? It's junk food and not good for you!"

"Don't argue with a pregnant woman!" Aro put up his hand to dismiss her concerns.

Jane shook her head smiling at him as she raised her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay you got it Bells, be back in a jiffy. Don't you move out of that bed while I'm gone."

Aro huffed. "Very funny, Jane!" I'll just roll myself around since I can't walk anymore."

Jane laughed as she opened the door to go to the kitchen. "Corin, come in and stay with Bella. I'm going to the kitchen to get her some food."

Corin nodded and stepped in and stood by Aro.

In the throne room….

Bell sat on edge in her chair. Her nerves were shot. She just couldn't focus on todays events no matter how hard she tried. She worried about Aro. This birth was going to be dangerous and she will be forced to watch as he suffered in her place. She hated the helpless feeling of dread. Bella kept going over terrible scenarios in her mind. It was driving her mad. If she lost him how was she to go on?

Just then, the double doors opened and in flitted Demetri and Felix. They looked urgent to relay news and dropped the formalities.

Skipping bowing and waiting to be addressed, they shouted out their findings. "Victoria sighted in the city. Just at her boarders, my kings!"

Caius stood up and joined them. "Lead me to the area! I want to kill this bitch myself!"

"Yes Master!" They bowed and flitted off together.

Bella looked at Marcus in alarm. "Do you think they will succeed? Will she be finally caught?"

Marcus nodded reassuringly. "Caius won't give up easily. He will search until the sun rises if need be."

Bella sighed. "I just want this to be over so I can focus on the birth of my child."

Marcus sighed too. "Soon, let's hope."

Meanwhile in Aro's room….

Corin sat next to Aro, watching the end of Emma with him. All was quiet except the small DVD player, playing in front of them. The castle for weeks now has been always bustling with activity and it was so strange to Aro that it was still and lifeless.

"Where is everyone?" Aro and my brothers should be almost finished for the day in the throne room. What could be keeping Jane?" He felt a strange nagging feeling something was not right, as if a voice of warning was whispering into his ear.

"Not to worry it's because many guards are out doing their duties and the Cullen's are gone too. All is well." Corin said soothingly as she used her gift on him to ease his mind and make him more content. He sat back feeling instantly better.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Corin moved off the bed to answer it. "Maybe that's Jane and she can't open the door with all that food."

She reached the door and opened it, looking over her shoulder at Aro nodding. A blur of activity occurred before his eyes so swiftly that he didn't get a chance to react. Corin was taken by surprise as she was grabbed and muzzled by a hand clasping over her mouth. Aro was suddenly lifted in someone's arms and a hand held his mouth to keep him quiet. Aro's eyes widened in fear as he focused on the person's face holding Corin, Sulpicia. Her face twisted in hatred mixed with shock as she subdued Corin. Aro glanced up in horror as he gazed in the smirking face, full of malice, Victoria.

They were both whisked away down the corridor towards the dungeons, deep into the bowels of the castle. Aro wondered how they got in undetected. The castle has been on full alert since the sighting of Victoria. He suddenly felt dread he never experienced before. Not only was his life in danger but the baby's as well. Victoria held him firmly in her iron grip looking not ahead to watch where she was going but into Aro's face, smirking insanely at him as if she were possessed by the devil himself. The woman came to a halt at the end of the corridor. Aro looked at their location in sudden realization. Now he knew how this breach in security was possible. The secret passageway. Sulpicia moved over to the wall and pulled on the only torch not burning. It opened a door that revealed a tunnel.

It's been over a thousand years since he even thought about it. He and his brothers created it as a safeguard. In the time of the Romanian war, the covens attacked each other for a hundred years and the castles were at a constant siege. Aro and his bothers worried for their wife's safety during the sieges and made a way of escape for them. Not many of the current members know of its existence. Ironic to him now that the very thing he created out of love for Sulpicia, she would use it against him to kill him.

They sped down the tunnel leading behind the castle out to the cave at the beach. Aro could hear the crashing waves and the seagulls crying overhead. The sounds echoed against the hollow rock as the wind howls at the entrance. In the mouth of the cave they came to a stop and Aro was deposited on the cold, wet stone ground.

In the throne room…

Bella sat waiting for news to come about the capture and annihilation of Victoria. It was just too quiet for her nerves to take so she got up and paced back and forth in front of Marcus. Just then, the door flew open and Santiago and Reneta flitted in, stopping in front of Bella.

"Master's come quickly; Jane has been dismembered!" They cry together.

Bella looked over at Marcus horror-stricken. They all flitted at record speed to the kitchen with Santiago leading the way. In the kitchen, they were horrified by the scene before them. Bella's eyes welled up with venom tears and she knelt sobbing. She tried to gather Jane in an attempt to put her back together. Pieces lay all over the kitchen, scattered about the room as if someone attacked with great fury. All her libs were torn off and head. Nothing was left intact but the trunk of her body. Marcus found her head and after picking it up, he spoke soothing words of reassurance that she would be alright. Marcus handed Reneta Jane's head carefully and stepped over to Bella.

"Let them help her, we got to see if Bella is alright!" Marcus said in haste as he pulled Bella from the scene and towards the bedroom.

Bella's eye's widen in fear. Aro!

As they came close to the room, a terrible foreboding gripped her heart. She couldn't hear Aro's heartbeat anymore or any sound of movement for that matter. She searched the room with Marcus and was relief slightly that there was no blood detected. The only noise came from the DVD player that was knocked to the side, still plying the end credits of Emma. Marcus grabbed her by the arm and ran down the corridor sniffing the air. The scent of Jasmine hit Marcus and made him growl in anger.

"Sulpicia has been here and another as well! It's leading down to the dungeons! Hurry follow me!" Marcus shouted over his shoulder to Bella.

In the cave…

Sulpicia grabbed Corin by the throat from behind and Victoria stepped up to her facing her with a terrible grin as she took her arms. Corin struggled against the females in vain, her strength was over matched because of the two combined strength. Aro agonized as he witnessed Corin in danger and was helpless in a human body to help her.

Sulpicia laughed at her pathetic attempt to fight her. "Oh, I got you now little bitch! You had me content in that fucking tower for centuries against my will. Now I'm going to kill you!"

Corin's eyes flickered over to Aro's. In the depths of her soul, she knew she was going to die. She gave him a look of complete despair as she felt her captors pull on her limbs. Sulpicia roared and twisted Corin's head off. Tossing it by her hair to the ground. Victoria laughed maniacally as she ripped her poor body limb from limb. She piled up the remains and pulled a zip o lighter out and flicked it to start the flame. Then she tossed it in the pile, and they watched as Corin was set ablaze with fire reflecting in their evil eyes. Purple smoke filled the cave causing Aro to choke harshly as his eyes filled up with tears looking on as she burned.

NO! Corin, my dear one! Aro cried in his heart.

Sulpicia patted her accomplice on the back and turned to Aro. "Well, well, well, Tori will you just look at this whore! She's pregnant with Aro's baby, isn't that just fucking rich? First she steals him from me now this!"

Victoria stalked forward and grabbed Aro by the hair harshly. "What! Edward wasn't good enough for you! You just had to steal another mate! Like your asshole ex-boyfriend stole mine when he killed him!"

Aro looked up defiantly. "He got what he deserved, you psycho bitch!"

Victoria yanked his hair so hard some came our in her fist. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Sulpicia grabbed Victoria by the wrist before she could strike him down with a deadly blow.

"Oh no fucking way, you promised me satisfaction! I got you in! I'm going to enjoy this moment as I hear her screams begging me to kill her!"

Down in the dungeon…

"The sent leads here!" Marcus said as he turned the corner leading to a dead end.

Bella could smell the beautiful scent of Aro and she moaned in worry. She was panicking inside as her gut twisted in anxiety. If he were harmed in any way, he would make the kidnapers wish they have never been born. Marcus growled as he realized where they had been taken him."

"What?!" Bella said looking around at the seemingly empty hallway, confused.

'The harpy used the escape route we made for our wives at the time of the war!" he flitted over to the torch on the wall and pulled it down. The wall separated at the invisible seems and opened to reveal the tunnel.

We're coming Aro! Please hang on!

Back in the cave…

Sulpicia put her nails to Aro's delicate skin and raked him down the chest once more. Victoria paced back and forth, irritated at her partners insatiable need for torture.

"Bloody waste of time Picia! Hurry the hell up!" Victoria hissed, anxious to get away.

Sulpicia waved her hand at her to be silent. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up Tori, now shut it!"

Aro cried out in pain and fear as Sulpicia continued clawing at him, smiling in insane glee. She lifted Aro's head that hung in exhaustion to look into his face. She slowly licks his blood from her fingers, making him watch. Her eyes going black as her non-beating heart in blood lust.

Victoria suddenly hissed in alarm and walked next to Sulpicia. "Sulpicia, kill the bitch! Do it now! I hear something!"

Sulpicia didn't get a chance to respond as she was tackled to the ground by Marcus. Bella pounced on Victoria and wrestled with her getting the better of her with the advantage of Aro's body and ancient strength.

"You piece of shit, that my mate you're messing with!" Bella growled ominously soft near Victoria's ear.

Victoria hissed venomously and got free from her grip as she kicked out. Bella flew back sliding on the wet rock, staggering back. Victoria seeing her chance to get Bella by surprise crouched and lunged for her again. As Victoria ran full force at Bella, she tried to tackle her, but Bella recovered quickly and took a stance clenching her fist. Bella then punched Victoria in her feral face as she flew mid-air. Victoria went back sailing back and smashed into the cave wall, putting a hole in the rock, getting wedged between. Bella could see that Victoria's porcelain flawless face was cracked like a broken doll and before she could recover and heal, Bella moved to finish her.

Bella ran like lightning over and grabbed Victoria's hair and yanked some out while she was disabled. "Now you die!"

Bella tucked Victoria's head under her arm and locked her in a deadly hold. She roared in fury as she pulled Victoria's head clean off from her shoulders and dropped her head after spitting into her surprised frozen face.

When Bella looked up, Marcus had Sulpicia down on the ground, stepping on her neck. He reached down and pulled her by the hair. With a sickening sound of porcelain being crushed under boots, he yanked her head from her body as Sulpicia tried to grab at Marcus's legs to free her neck.

Bella turned her back from the gruesome scene and flitted to Aro. He was holding his chest as the blood seeped through his fingers, his face growing pale fast.

"Hold on baby, I got you!" Bella picked him up bridle style and flitted back to the castle to get him help.

Marcus stayed behind to burn the remains of their enemies.


	19. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is broken

This is it! What you all been waiting for… on with the show.

Chapter Nineteen: The Return,

Within moments, Bella arrived in Aro's room and she laid him down on his bed. Blood was seeping out of his wounds with every beat of his weakening heart. She had to help him now, there was no time to wait for Carlisle or it would be too late for him to survive. Aro moved his head side to side in agony and Bella panicked seeing him in such pain. She ripped off his dress and lapped at the gaping wounds until they closed. With all her love and control she maintained strength enough to heal his wounds. She grabbed a towel off the table and sopped up the blood that lay on his skin and checked him over anxiously.

"Oh Aro, I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" She said agonizing in regret.

She reached down, lifting his hand, and brought it to her lips. She kissed it tenderly and he pulled her down for the kiss. He moaned softly from her affection. His soft trembling lips parted as they begin to kiss desperately. The couple were only glad to be alive. Thoughts flowed though her mind and guilt stirred again when she worried about the condition of the baby through the trauma. She rubbed his tummy as she listened for the fast reassuring heatbeat and the slight movement that soothed her worried brain as she picked up on it. Seeing Aro cry, she reached up and wiped the tears away that was caused by the pain then sat back in the chair by the bed.

Just then, the door flew open the banged against the wall as Caius, Felix, Demetri, Carlisle, Esme and Reneta entered all at once. Bella moved quickly and covered Aro with a blanket then turned to address them. Carlisle moved immediately to Aro's side and started to check him over. Caius stepped forward and grabbed Bella's shoulders as she stood to talk to him.

"What the hell happened!" He shouted.

Bella looked into his upset face, her countenance appearing exhausted and emotionally drained as she answered. "Sulpicia and Victoria got in and kidnapped Aro and Corin! Corin's dead Caius, we were too late to save her! Jane has been dismembered as well!"

Everyone turned to her and gasped at the news. Caius ignored the outburst and continued questioning Bella.

"How? We had every entrance guarded by someone!"

Bella shook her head emphatically. "Not every way in, you remember the secret passageway, that's how they got in and out and got to him." Bella continued not caring that she had let the cat out of the bag concerning the switch.

Realization hit Caius as he looked into Aro's face in disbelief of his own forgetfulness and gave him a sorrowful expression of regret. Esme approached Bella and reached up to her face, bringing it down to her level to search it with concern.

"Bella?" Bella nodded affirmatively to her. She hugged her then. "Oh, my poor girl!"

Carlisle squinted at Aro's face. "Um Aro? Is that really you my friend?"

Aro nodded slowly. "Yes, my dear Carlisle, it is a spell that caused a switch of our souls."

"How long?"

"Since Bella arrived to save Edward." Aro answered.

Carlisle looked from Aro to Bella in amazement, he would have never known if Bella hadn't said anything.

Aro's guards flitted over by his side, suddenly. "Master?"

Aro nodded at them to continue. "Yes, my dear ones?"

Demetri and Felix looked at each other in alarm and in embarrassment at the news.

"Oh, sorry Master for tying to kiss you in the past." Demetri elbowed Felix for the comment, but he went on.

"Ouch Dem, uh, sorry for the flirting and stuff." Felix apologized as he shuffled one foot and then then other in nervousness.

Demetri swatted Felix. "Really? Felix what the hell?"

Caius moved forward to the guards and grabbed both by the ears and led them away. "Shut up, you morons!"

"Ouch, ouch, ow, ow, ow, ow!" They cried together from Caius pinching their ears as he walks them out.

Carlisle grinned, shaking his head at their antics.

Aro chuckled at his foolish guard as well. While everyone joined in the laughter, a sudden agonizing scream shook everyone to the core.

"The baby's coming!' Aro cried holing his tummy.

The next moment everyone scrambled to help. Carlisle hurried to prepare the epidural and Bella help Aro get in position to receive the injection. Everyone's voices picked up in alarm as Caius ushered everyone out, leaving them in privacy. Aro cried out in pain as the baby began tearing at the womb's liner. As the medicine took effect, Bella held him close, holding his hand. Aro watched as Carlisle hurried about getting the nursery bed by him and table to examine and clean up the baby when it came out. Aro eased back on the bed as he felt the pain decrease, until he no longer felt anymore pain. He stared down at his stomach in anxiousness, sweat pouring down his pale face. He began to feel groggy and he couldn't help it as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Aro? Look at me, that's it!" Aro heard her urgent voice and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I love you! I won't leave you, so you don't leave me!" Bella was saying as she put her hand to his face and turned it towards hers to get him to focus. He laid his forehead against hers.

Carlisle poked his tummy with an instrument to see if Aro felt anything. "Feel that?" He asked trying a few places to test the effectiveness.

Aro shook his head negative in response.

"Bella keep him focused, it's time! I'm going in to get the baby!"

Carlisle shouted as he began his extraction.

Bella held Aro's hand in hers; venom tears welled up in her eyes as she saw his distress. She leaned toward him then kissed his trembling lips and brushed the tears away. Aro felt the pulling and strange sensation of Carlisle's hands fishing around in his guts. He raised up slightly and gripped Bella's arms in panic as he leaned his head against hers once more for support. He suddenly felt relief as Carlisle's hands lifted out. Aro collapsed back as his breath shuttered; now he seemed to breath easier.

Bella glanced over at the white, slimy bundle in Carlisle arms as then he worked on the baby to get it to breath. He used a machine to suck out the fluid from its mouth and nose. When he finished, he gave it a little smack; Bella and Aro heard the sweetest sound that gave the unbelievable relief and happiness at the same time. The baby's shrill, angry cry filled the room as they watched Carlisle cut the cord, clean the baby, and wrap it up in a blanket. He walked toward the joyful parents and presented the baby, holding him, Aro gazed at his new baby as saw it had black hair just like his.

"Your son," Carlisle announced.

"He's beautiful!" Bella exclaimed, reaching out, laying her hand on the baby's head gently.

Aro smiled and thought as he looked lovingly at his baby. My son, I love you more than life itself. I am the happiest father in the world!

When he reached out to stroke his baby's soft rosy cheek, Aro's smile began to fade suddenly as his body started to shut down, heart slowed, and his vision decreased. Aro was bleeding out, he was dying.

"Bella, quick! Bite him now!" Carlisle exclaimed as he heard his heart failing. Bella moved quickly and began to bite as she worked her way around to all his limbs, getting each once twice.

She finished her last bite, sinking her teeth in, releasing all the venom she could them moved over to the table and grabbed the syringe. She plunged it straight into his heart, injecting all her venom to help it spread more throughout the body. As she pulled it out, she gazed helplessly into his pale face in worry. Pain and a flash across her vision occurred at that moment causing her to stagger back; grabbing her head she dropped the syringe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro slowly slipped into unconsciousness as he heard panicked voices.

Quiet and stillness enveloped his senses and he seemed to float in a dark endless void. It was blissful to him to feel peace instead of pain and anxiety.

Then a sudden pain filled his entire being. Oh, gods the pain is unbearable. He was burning.

A blinding flash filled his mind's eyes and then he held his head, screaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella screamed inwardly as she felt venom like fire lick through her veins.

''Aro? Aro! Please help me! Ahhhh!" She tumbled into darkness. It hurts help me! Where are you?"

Pain was all she knew now and all else was lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Aro opened his eyes the room slowly came into focus. He blinked and the first thing he saw was Bella's body lying still and deathly pale on the bed. He didn't realize how much the pregnancy wasted her body until now and it frightened him. Aro shifted his gaze to Carlisle as he laid the baby down in the nursery cradle. He clutched at his chest and noticed he no longer needed to breath. No heartbeat.

"Carlisle, I'm back in my own body!" Aro shouted.

Before Carlisle could respond, the door opened and in flitted Marcus and Caius. They both stopped in front of Aro, searching his face.

"Brother?" Thy asked at once.

"Yes, it's me." Aro answered solemnly.

Aro glanced around at Bella's still body and fell apart emotionally.

"Bella! She's back in there, just look at her! My gods she's so still! So quiet! Did she bite enough?" He cried out with sorrow.

Aro rushed forward in panic. Caius and Marcus grabbed him. Aro continued to call out as he fought against their hold on him.

"Did someone check her?! We need to check her!" He desperately cried as he shook off Caius's hold and tried to reach for Bella.

"She did it. It was enough Brother!" Caius pleaded as he grabbed Aro's arm again.

"Please Brother, be calm. Listen her heart beats still!" Marcus calls out, pointing at Bella's body. Marcus turned Aro to look at his face to see if he registered his words. Aro's will crumpled as he sank to his knees and held his mouth as he picked up on her slow rhythm with his ears. He finally let his body go slack as he calmed to its reassuring sound.

Carlisle knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Aro, Bella will be okay, it is only the morphine. Let me introduce you to your son, he needs you."

Carlisle helped him to his feet and then led him over to the nursery cradle. Aro peered curiously in at the sleeping baby bundled up in the blue blanket. Marcus and Caius joined him by his side. They watched as the baby squirmed and yawned, looking snug and comforted. The brothers smiled at each other and Aro reached down and picked him up.

"Hello there, my little kicker." Aro smiled as the baby cooed as he traced his fingers over his baby's soft cheeks.

Aro was pleasantly surprised as he discovered that his gift worked once again. Images of his sweet memories came into his vision. In his mind, Aro saw the baby in the womb listening to his parents talk and loving the sound of their voices. He remembered every touch on the tummy soothing him to sleep at times or causing him to kick with happiness. His thoughts were amazing to Aro as he was shown that the baby couldn't wait to be with them and held by them. Most recently the trauma of the kidnaping and torture caused him stress. He wanted to come into their world to comfort Aro because he was hurting. This knowledge made Aro want to cry because he never knew such love in his whole existence.

He brought his baby up to his face and kissed his rosy cheek and rocked him slowly in his arms, treasuring his baby's thoughts.

"Well, Aro, what are you going to name the baby?" Marcus asked.

Aro smiled gazing into his son's face. "Bella and I came up with a name if it were a boy. He shall be called, Nickolos Charles Volturi. Named after our fathers."

They smiled down at the baby. Marcus nodded approvingly. "Very fitting, a beautiful gesture."

Suddenly, the baby woke up crying in his arms. Aro looked over at Carlisle in alarm.

Carlisle looked down un Aro's arms smiling. "I believe he's hungry."

Carlisle walked over to his bag and withdrew a can. "Esme and I have taken the liberty in getting the baby's formula while we were out." He took the proper measurements and poured it into the bottle. "Be right back." He said flitting off to the kitchen to add water and warm up the bottle.

Aro in the meantime patted and rocked the baby to try and soothe him. "It's coming, my little one. Don't worry."

Carlisle came back in a few minutes and gave Aro the warmed bottle. Carlisle showed Aro how to test the formula before putting it into the baby's mouth. When satisfied, Aro put the bottle into Nickolos's waiting mouth and the baby began to suck the milk eagerly. Aro sighed in relief as his baby fed contented, looking up with his leafy green eyes at his father. Aro remembered having such eyes when he was human and that warmed his heart to see them again.

A knock came to the door and Caius went o open it. He was greeted by the entire guard, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Athenodora.

"Can we see the baby?" Patience is overrated. Please?" Alice gave Caius her best pathetic pleading pout.

Caius chuckled and stepped back to let in the anxious group. They all gathered around Aro, adoring the baby, cooing at him.

"Is he one of us? Or is he a human?" Athenodora asked nervously.

"He's both, his skin is tough but still vulnerable. His has body heat and his pulse is quite faster than your average human. He sleeps like a human and seems to like this milk so I'm assuming he can eat human food." Aro explained.

She moved toward him cautiously. "So, he's not an immortal child.?"

"No Dora. He grows everyday even in the womb. Can not you hear the heartbeat?"

She nodded. "What's his name?"

"Nickolos."

"Awe!" The crowd exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, the baby spit out the nipple and a fountain of formula erupted from the baby all over Aro.

"Eww, Carlisle! The baby hates this milk! Are you sure this stuff is good for him?" Aro asked irritably as milk dripped down his face.

Everyone chuckled at Aro's predicament except Heidi. She shrieked as she saw him covered in baby puck and went to get him a towel.

"Hold on, I got an idea." Carlisle announced as he flitted off to the kitchen again.

Heidi came back in and moved in front of Aro, wiping him up. "There you go Bella, all cleaned up. You should change though."

Aro cleared his throat and spoke correcting her. "I am Aro."

Heidi gasped in surprise and shook her finger at Felix and Demetri. "You told us that Master Aro and Bella switched bodies!"

The two guards held up their hands in protest. "They did!" They insisted together.

Everyone turned to Aro for answers.

"We just switched back as she changed me or her, well whatever. You all now what I mean!" Aro said stumbling over his words as he tried to explain.

All turned and looked sorrowfully at Bella laying on the bed. Jane stepped next to Aro.

"She's going to be okay, right Master?" Jane asked walking to Bella's bedside, looking her over mournfully. She was covered in blood from her waist down. Carlisle managed to clean up most of the blood, but Bella would need a new outfit to wear when she wakes up.

"Yes, I think so dear Jane." Aro said as he joined her side. I'm glad you are alright Jane, I heard you got tore up pretty badly."

Aro looked at her with concern as she turned to gaze up at him. There were signs of healing still in progress. She looked like a cracked porcelain doll as the wounds slowly disappeared healing the cracks in her skin.

"Yes Master, I'm just fine. They were lucky to take me by surprise though. I would have made them suffer for this." Jane growled out in regret.

Aro put his free arm around her and kissed her head.

"Um, Master?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I'm sorry for putting you through all that girl stuff, you must have been horrified about all that?"

"I'll admit I was at some things, but you know Jane, you are like my daughter. Now that we've been through this together, I'm proud to call you my friend." Aro said giving her had a squeeze.

"Oh, Master!" Jane gasped in happiness.

"Call me Aro, Jane. My friends call me by my name." Aro corrected her fondly holding her side.

"Yes Mas…uh, Aro." She replied shyly.

As Jane returned his smile, she suddenly remembers something. "Aro? Didn't you see us naked in the changing room!?"

Everyone looked shocked at Aro. Heidi and Reneta shrieked in embarrassment.

Santiago with his arms around his wife growled out. "What?!"

Aro held up his hand and swore. "I didn't see that much! I turned around! Not to worry Santiago."

Marcus suddenly appeared at Santiago's side and cleared his throat in warning. Santiago backed down and pulled his wife as close as he could to is body.

Just then, Carlisle returned with the new bottle for Nickolos. He held it out for Aro to take. Aro eyed it with trepidation.

"Are you sure about this? What is it? It looks pink."

Carlisle laughed at his expression of fear as he cuddled the baby closer, away from the bottle.

"Here just try it. It's 50/50."

The baby stopped fussing instantly and drank happily as the bottle reached his lips.

"50/50 of what?" Aro asked looking at the baby with caution to see if Nickolos liked it.

"Formula and blood of course!" Carlisle explained.

Aro tilted his head to the side, watching the baby and waited until he was finished. As the unmistakable sound of a finished bottle came to his ears, Aro laid him against his shoulder and patted his back. Nickolos burped out loudly and Aro chuckled.

"That's my boy!"


	20. Nickolos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is born and Bella is Changing.

Chapter 20 Nickolos,

The next two days after the blessed event turned the castle upside down. Daily throne room proceedings were suspended until Bella awoke. Everyone focused on taking care of little Nickolos and though it was a delight for all to help, it was also a challenge because no one had any experience with babies.

The only task they grumbled between them was changing time. The entire guard fled the room when Nicholos did a number 2 and Jane was left holding him. That's how the poor unfortunate soul was always picked for the task. Whom ever had the baby when it happens changes him. It was a game of chance nobody wanted to win. She changed him reluctantly and held her nose as she threw away his nappy.

Felix and Demetri were sent out to get more baby supplies, diapers, formula, and wipes. They just seem to go too quickly. Carlisle stayed for now and informed Aro he would be there for a few days to help with all the adjustments in caring for Nickolos. He was by far the only one who actually had any contact with children.

Within a day, Aro had been running between Bella and his son. Both were equally demanding. Aro wanted to sit by Bella side and watch over her change. He comforts her with his words and touches, hoping it would ease her suffering somehow.

Nickolos began to grow from a little baby into a toddler, within a few days he was sitting up and crawling around now. All the Volturi house was in panic trying to keep track of Nickolos as he became adventurous. It was phenomenal, the baby's growth and development were fast. Aro wondered if Nickolos was going to be immortal or not. Carlisle thinks that his rapid growth has something to do with his accelerating metabolism being half and half increased It dramatically. This seems to cause rapid aging. He's saddened at the thought of losing him. He made up his mind if it came down to it, he would change Nickolos when the time came. He decided not to let him age more than 25. He couldn't bear the thought of life without his son or Bella. They were his whole life now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro made his way to find his son and laughed to himself as he thought of his guard, because he knew they argued who would be the next hold the baby. He wondered who had had him this time as he turned the corner to his study. Aro smiled wider as he walked down the hall towards the unmistakable sound of his baby cooing and giggling.

As he laid hand on the doorknob, he heard Athena scold the baby to come back to her. He opened the door and flitted in soundlessly. Then he spotted the cause of the ruckus. The baby was crawling fast, high on the bookshelf, knocking books down as Athena ran under trying to get him down. Books fell on her head as she attempted to grab him. Too late however, as she did, the baby did a flit away from her hands. Aro couldn't hold back his amusement at such a sight. His over 1000-year-old aunt was struggling to handle an infant just born 2 days ago. It was only the other day; he remembered the first time Athena held Nickolos. She looked in his bright leafy green eyes as she held him, and she was hooked, line and sinker. Caius stood by her side and brushed Nickolos's soft curly black hair away from his face and commented how Nickolos's rosy cheeks, little nose and pouty lips were just like his Mommy's.

Aro observed in amusement thinking to himself. The almighty evil Caius conquered by tiny baby and reduced to a sentimental mush.

''Oh Caius, I can't believe I'm an aunt. We have, a new nephew! '' she exclaimed as if she would cry and happiness.

Caius put his arms around her and laughed at her joyful babble and Aro heard something about spoiling rotten and that she would always have sweets. Aro was shook out of his musings as a vase came crashing down and shattered at Athena's feet.

''Please Nikki, come down! Auntie will give you a cookie!'' Athena pleaded as she dodged more books as they fell around her head.

What a mess, the study was littered with books from one end to the other. Aro was confused however, how his little whirlwind got up that high by himself.

''Athena! How on earth did Nicholos get up there in the first place?!'' Aro asked as he joined her side.

''Oh Aro! He wanted a cookie before his bottle and because I said no, he used his gift to get up there!'' Athena answered as she raised her hand, stopping another book from hitting her in the head.

''What, he can fly?'' Aro stopped his reaching for his son in surprise at the knowledge Nikki just manifested a gift this early.

''No! He teleports! Right up there, away from me until I give in and you know what, I am. '' Athena flitted over to the desk and grab the bag of cookies.

''Nikki, here! I got you a cookie, come down this minute! '' Athena called to the baby, giving in to his will.

Nickolos teleported in his aunt's arms and she gave him a cookie, looking relieved that he was safe. Aro walked over to her chuckling. He reached for his son and laid him against his chest as Nikki munched happily on his cookie.

''Thank you, Athena. I'm sorry for all the trouble, it seems my little one is naughty already. Though if you only thought of just giving a cookie in the first place this would have been over earlier. '' Aro said with his charming sideways grin as she smiled and shook her head. ''Oh no, I think you have spoiled him already, I just decided to pick my battles and this one's not worth the aggravation, anyway, I'll get you his bottle.'' Athenodora flitted out to the kitchen.

''Well now my son, you should not give your aunt such a hard time. She loves you; you know.'' Aro corrected, giving him his best parental stare.

Nickolos ducks his little head under his father's chin in shame for his behavior and Aro heard him say as he touched his son on the hand.

''Sorry daddy, I was just wanting a cookie. I'm not bad daddy, I'm just hungry. Please tell auntie Dora that I'm sorry. '' Nickolos cooed as his soft voice ran through Aro thoughts.

''Oh, my sweet boy, dinner must come first but we will just let it slide for now. I hear your auntie come in with your bottle now anyway. '' Aro said holding up his finger and switching it to side to side.

Athenodora stopped in front of Aro and handed him Nikki's bottle. Aro took the rest of the cookie from Nickolos's mouth and pop the nipple in place of it and he drank happily against his chest.

''Thank you, Dora, you are a great comfort to me. The baby loves you too, he is sorry. ''Aro added as Nickolos's fingers entwined in his black locks.

Athendora brightened to Aro's candid statement and patted Nickolos on the head. She then excuses herself to find Caius.

Marcus flitted suddenly in the study to his side to relay news.

''I came to tell you that Bella is doing fine. She's beginning to show signs of changing and it will be soon time to awaken, maybe even as early as tonight. '' Marcus explains.

''Thank you, Marcus. I'm on my way there now. I want to take little Nickolos to see his mother. I know she can hear us so maybe hearing his cooing and feeling his little touches might give her some more strength. ''

''Yes, anything will be of help to her. She is strong and her love for you both will bring her through. '' Marcus assured him.

''Thank you, brother. I don't know what I'd do without you. '' Aro padded Marcus on the arm with all his brotherly love and then headed to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro made his way to the bedroom that he occupied for over 5 months, he thought about all the bittersweet emotions. It almost seemed like a dream, his time as he acted being Bella, as if they were on some twisted real-life drama. As he was in her body, he almost felt like he was becoming her, and she was becoming him somehow. He grew accustomed to her body and just accepted it has his fate. As the months wore on, he started losing hope that the spell would ever wear off. He even concluded that he would spend the rest of his existence in her body if need be, just if Bella were by his side, no matter in what form. Aro then realized his love for her was deeper than skin or shallow appearances. He loved her soul and he was sure that she loved his.

See, it didn't matter where your spirit is housed, he suddenly thought, the soul will always recognize and love the other. Love is not blind as they say, it sees clearly beyond the physical realm and is eternal as the vast universe and as deep is the sea.

Now that their souls were back in the rightful bodies, he felt lost without her. He missed his other half. Her spirit brought his dead heart to life, his mind's sanity and he longed for her love that lit up his day; to shine on him and bring him happiness once again.

Coming to the door he slowly opened it and slipped inside. Aro could hear the reassuring slow heartbeat, threading blood and venom in her veins. He stood there for a moment taking in her appearance, assessing her changes. Her skin was less deathly pale and more like porcelain. Her beauty was magnified tenfold as the venom worked its physical change. Her lips were red as the rose, plump and soft. He longed to kiss her and agonized as her time away from him was slowly torturing him into madness. Her body was now mended and her curves feminine.

He moved to her side and set up on the chair by the bed. He took her cold hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it fervently. Aro had previously changed her clothes after Carlisle cleaned her up. He put her in the red sundress and even brushed her hair to make her look nice before she wakes.

Aro reached down and glided his hand gently up her leg to her knee tenderly. Nickolos straightened up in his arms and laid his little head on his daddy shoulder looking at his mom sadly. Aro let Nickolos reach out with his chubby little cute hands and touch his mother. His fingers smooth along her cheeks and lips as if he were memorizing his mother's features as he traced them. Nickolos cooed softly to her and his leafy green eyes filled with tears as he felt his need for his mommy's love and attention.

Aro nuzzled his son and kissed his cheek when he saw Nickolos sorrow. Aro place Nickolos to lay by her side as he stroked both their faces with his gentle touch.

I love you mommy. Please wake up and hold me. I need you. Aro heard his son say as Nickolos looked up at her face. ''Very soon, mio piccolo suono.'' Aro comfort him. Translation my little son.

Aro gaze into Bella's face for any movement and found that there was none to be seen.

''Mia amore, I need you. Be strong for us. Do you hear Nickolos? He's calling for you. He wants you to wake up and hold him. '' I replace more loving kisses on her hand, wishing with all his heart she could feel him and know that he was near. Translation my love.

He looked at her anxiously and gazed down at his son as he sucked his bottle looking at his mother touching her with his hand now and then.

After seeing this touching scene, Aro suddenly became desperate and venom welled up in his eyes because he has never witnessed a change so still, so calm. He put her hand to his lips again and as he spoke to her.  
''Please don't leave me here all alone, make it back to me, my love! 'Aro pleaded as Nickolos reach for his daddy an Aro picked him up to cuddle him. Nickolos became tired and nuzzled down into his arms, yawning.

''That's it, sleep now my little one; for tomorrow, mommy will wake, and you will be so happy as she holds you and never let you go. I promise. ''

Aro gently rocked his son to sleep never once taking his eyes off Bell his face.

Deep in the subconscious of Bella Swan…

''Soon Bella, we will have forever together. I'm waiting right here for you. I will never leave you alone. ''

I heard Aro whispered in my ear the pain was ever present and continued to ebb and flow through every cell of my being.

My world was one of darkness and pain.

Waiting for the sensation to cease; waiting for the sun to rise and chase away the shadows of my pain.

For the time I would be with them and my forever to begin. It was unbearable the heat and I was burning intensely.

I was on fire, from my heart as it spread to the very inside and out of my whole being.

Agony like I never felt flooded me.

The flames burned out of control within, but I was determined that it will not sear the inner workings of my heart, my humanity.

Consciousness and self-awareness came back in flashes and I remember my love in my baby.

Still I waited in the darkness, in the pain. I was determined not to give in and make a sound.

I became aware of sounds and smells and I knew my love was near, along with my child, so close.

I could smell his sweet baby scent near me, and I wanted to cry out for him.

I longed to open my eyes to the noises and gentle light that tried to penetrate my closed eyelids.

They tease me into opening them, but I could not.

I relish in the comforting sensations that were given to me with such love that I wish I could return.

A touch of cool hand soothing the pain of my heart as I miss them terribly.

The sweet voices distracted me from the pain pleading me to be strong.

The gentle cooing that made my heart ache to hold him and soothe his cries away.

Still I waited for the flames to die and give me relief.

Was it hours or days? I seem to be locked in a void of no time awareness, just pain is all I know. Time could have passed and only to me and I would never have known it. The flames filled my eyes, they were all I could see. Roaring of the fire filled my ears, they were all I could hear. At times, the precious noises of my world I once knew would breakthrough and try to rescue me from my torment.

I could only hear two heartbeats close by.

One was as fast as light as a hummingbird and the other was slower and tried with all its might to pass the blood through my body as it labored on?

My fought to hear my baby and my love Aro once again.

The ability to hear them came back in flashes like a long-lost memory as I hung on.

When the flash came back again my head cleared in arrow and Nickolos came into focus in my mind as I heard voices, felt their touches.

Aro, Aro, my love! I will come back to you! I hear you! I love you too!

Nickolos my sweet baby, I will hold you forever.

I will make it back to all, I swear it!


	21. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has risen

Chapter 21: The Awakening,

As the next morning dawned, the sunlight creeped across the floor and fell upon the sleeping babe in Aro's arms causing him to stir from his blissful dreams. Nickolos yawned and stretched as he lifted his head to look at his father. Aro set by Bella side all night, faithfully never leaving your side. He observed that her change was almost complete, her hair had changed into a beautiful full, slightly curly mahogany with a slight touch of highlights, golds, and reds. Her body perfectly healed, curvy, refined, and sexy. Her beauty mesmerized him, she was a beautiful human before and now as a vampire, her beauty was second to none. He wondered how her newborn year would be like. When she was in his body, she had great control and he trusted her with his life. She was also good even when she hungered, he had no fear of her. He was as anxious as a kid on Christmas morning to see her, he could hardly contain himself. Aro look down as Nickolos cried suddenly, needing to have his morning bottle. Alice and Esme came in and offered to take him.

''There, there Nikki, I will get you your bottle.'' Esme soothed.

Nickolos held his arms out for Esme as she leaned down and lifted the baby in her arms. Alice stood by Aro's side and took her friends hand as she spoke.

''She's going to awake soon; I see her in my visions again. She will be magnificent, a loving mate and mother. I see happiness, I never thought possible for the Volturi coven. It seems that Bella has changed everything as her fate has altered the day you two met. This is where she belongs now Aro, with you. '' Alice finished and turned to Aro, smiling as he looked up at her, searching her face.

''Do you see Nickolos? Will he be alright? '' Aro ask concerningly.

''I see Nickolos, all grown up and happy. Only time will tell but I see a great change coming and it will bring so much needed balance to all the chaos. ''Alice explained.

Aro nodded and reflected. He knew this was already beginning. He himself could feel the effects of having his true mate by his side. He was more focused, less power hungry, free, and clear minded. All he wished for now was his family. A time to settle down and live his life and not just exist, wasting away wishing for something to bring him out of his mundane world. He will still be the King as he always was meant to be but not so power craze that made him appear cruel. It seems that when he was in Bella's body, her humanity rubbed off on him as well. Aro, even now had changes brewing in his heart for the future.

All for her love.

All for life.

All for forever with them, his family.

Aro suddenly stopped his musings as he picked up on the unmistakable slowing of Bella's heart rate and everyone froze.

''Alice, Esme, take the baby out. Bella's waking up! '' Aro ordered and they flitted out obediently.

Bella's mind…

Time was of no consequence. I float in silence. In a black sea void of no substance.

My pain of flames begins to die down and give me peace as I felt numb to all sensations.

I wait no longer; my time has come.

Light bless rays of my new dawn, shine on my face once again as I start to open my eyes.

My forever was beginning, is vastness spread out before me as I took my first steps in my newborn life.

My eternity, my love, and my son!

Back in the bedroom…

''Marcus, Caius, Carlisle!" Aro called and they immediately responded and were at his side in a moment.

Aro listened with joy as the heartbeat slowed for the last time. He walked over to her side and took her hand.

Thump, thump, thump, thump silence.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, gazing around. Aro rubbed her hand gently as she looked up with her bright red orbs into his. As she focused, she moved to her knees to rise and touched his smiling face. Aro slowly helped her off the bed to stand but she moved faster than anticipated, jumping from her bed to the floor with great accuracy. She landed perfectly in front of him as he held her hands in his. She watched with fascination, the facial expressions of Aro was that of joy and amazement.

''Bella my love, I'm here, I will help you. I know it must be disorienting, can you remember anything? '' Aro said gently coaxing her to come with him to the mirror.

Bella knew him, there he was, her love. She remembered her last moments before the switch and the birth of her baby. The memories of panic and pain became fleeting as the joy flooded her, seeing him in his very own body again and here together at last, she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a little groan as she hugged too tightly.

''Oh my love, you are quite strong now, I'm afraid you have to be careful with me.'' Aro laughed out loud as she released his waist and placed her hands on his chest, smiling up at him.

Aro steered her in front of the mirror, and she was shocked at the very sight of her own image. Bella saw a goddess, before her. Yet her eyes seemed wild like a predator. Red and strangely catlike in shape and ferocity. She gazed that her curvy, sexy body and turned side to side, Getting a full view of her perfect backside.

She looked over Aro beside her and his eyes darkened with desire, going black with lust as he followed her body's curves with his eyes. He smirked and pulled her close and she drank in his wonderful scent of chocolate and roses. She moaned in pleasure as she nuzzles into his neck, purring loudly. Aro joined her in purring then and kissed her passionately.

Completely getting lost in each other they finally broke the kiss after hearing three men clear their throats come bringing them back to reality. Bella looked over at them and ducked her head under Aro's chin shyly as she discovered she was being watched.

''It's unheard of!'' Caius gasped as Bella remained calm. She tilted her head confused to why they were making such a fuss.

''I see what you mean! '' Carlisle said equally as mystified.

''What do they mean, Aro? '' Bella looked confused up in him with a furrowed brow.

''In a newborn state, only minutes old, you are calm and not running off to find blood. It's very uncharacteristic of someone in a newborn existence to be like this.'' Aro Explained.

She smiled and startled as she remembered her son. ''Nickolos, I want to see him!''

Aro turned her to face him. ''Not yet my love, let us go for a hunt, I'm sure you have need.''

''Go ahead Bella, we will have your baby waiting for you when you return. '' Caius reassured.

Bella suddenly became aware of the burning sensation in her throat and she clutched at it painfully. ''Yes, Aro come, I want to find my own meal. We can do it together. Show me where, my love. ''

''Whatever you wish my sweet. '' Aro agreed heading out with her.

They dash along the corridor, leading out to the city. She was happy to be free and finally out to stretch her new legs. She came to a stop at the square and snapped her head around to every noise, scent, and movement.

The clamor of someone throwing out the trash. The smell of human scent as they walked by the streets. The colors of light and darkness as it danced on every surface.

They stayed to the shadows and they slipped out silently out of the city under its protective cover. As they reached the wilderness of the Tuscany planes, they made their break for it and flitted off hand in hand.

With her new site, she notices everything and though she had been for a time in Aro's body, she never once set foot outdoors. Oh, how her world opened and revealed its beauty now. Colors so Bright and rich delighted her as she never actually seen them before. She noticed the tiniest of insect as it walked on its leaf, munching happily on its breakfast. The birds and other animals suddenly took off as they avoided their fast approach. Taking off in flight or scattering for cover. Aro smiled at her curiousness to her surroundings and sped off in front of her, reaching back for her hand. She grasped it and leapt with him over the stream and landed with ease as they ran to the entrance of their destination.

As they entered the town, Aro turned her to him. He began to teach her how to hunt because she never had to do so before.

''Feel the heartbeat vibrations as they radiate from their chest, hear the flow of blood as it pounds in your ears,'' he instructed her.

She nodded her acknowledgement as she felt the pulsation, though she had experienced feeding, hunting was different altogether.

''Smell them; sense where they are then we will make our move to attack. '' He instructed to her with his soft yet manly voice.

She enjoyed his dominance and with her back in the right body she was feeling turned on as well. Suddenly Bella's head snapped up and her eyes dilated. A growl escaped her throat as she felt the vibration and smelled them close by.

Bella leapt up to the roof of the first building when they came out of the trees. Aro landed soundlessly by her side and took the lead, guiding her by the hand. Aro looked before he leapt from the rooftop to rooftop, looking for any signs of criminal activity. Bella followed close behind until he came upon the town's pub and halted his progress as he spotted their target. Aro and Bella peered down at three gang members coming up on them just as they were arming themselves to rob the pub. They listened as their leader instructed his two fellow members how they were going to pull off the heist.

Aro watched her, he saw her learn quickly as she crawled forth and crouched down by his side looking over the edge. The men were absolutely oblivious to their presence. Her legs and body coiled, like a cat ready to spring as she went rigid in anticipation for the attack. Bella's mouth breathes in and out repeatedly. The scent of their prey, like the most delicious food you ever tasted, entered her nostrils and they flare to get every last whiff of it. Her intensifying thirst caused venom to pool in her mouth.

Aro crouched next to her and readied himself to spring. He looked all around, making sure the coast was clear. Just as the last person on the adjacent street hurried off, Aro singled Bella to pounce.

Bella leapt with precision landing in the front of the leader. She grabbed his throat and had the other gang member by the wrist, squeezing it till his gun fell to the ground with a thud, useless. The leader raises arm to try to get a shot off aiming at Aro. Bella felt a power gather and expand out like a rubber band. As a gun fired, the bullet fell to the ground, deflected by an unknown force. Bella kicked the gun out of the gang member's hand and subdued him. Aro was shocked as he observed her gift at work when it shielded him, then turned his attention to his prey. Aro struck his victim in neck, sinking his teeth in, taking his fill.

Bella bit into the one to her left and held firm to the leader's throat, preventing him from crying out. After sucking her first victim dry, she let the body fall and in a heap to the ground. Bella turned her attention to the leader and her eyes narrowed as they dilated wide at the sight of him. He struggled in vain against her strength, gagging, with his hands trying desperately to pry her iron fingers from his neck.

''Low life scum, murderer! '' She snarled out bringing him close as his eyes widen in fear.

She struck then and bit a few times in fury, almost taking his head off in the process. Blood splatter all around as she finished, she looked around at Aro as she raised her head up. He stared at her and watched her lick the blood from her hand, purring and contentment, trying to get every last drop. After he got over his amazement, he picked up the two men. ''We must dispose of the bodies, get that one and come to with me. '' Aro instructed.

Bella obeyed and followed him close behind as he ran for miles until they were deep in the wilderness. Then he ripped their victims apart and scattered them round.

''There, the animals will finish them off. '' Arrow stopped and stared at her intensely.

He rushed to her and took her in his arms.

''I want you Bella, right now.'' He murmured before his lips met hers with burning hunger of a different kind as the urgency to have her overcame everything else.

Their lips locked as one with tongues entwine in sweet bliss. Aro yanked his jacket off, throwing it away impatiently. Bella gasp in surprise as he tore away her bloody dress and pushed her to the nearest tree. She watched as he stepped back and stripped out of his suit and kicked off his shoes. He dropped it all at his feet as he closed the distance between them. She gasped as he grabbed her breasts and worked his way down to her sweet curvy hips.

''I'm back in control, my beautiful Isabella. I'm going to show you what it means to be my mate! '' He said as he nibbled on her ear, sending shivers up your spine.

He never once took his eyes off hers as he lifted her by the waist on to him until she was fully penetrated on this throbbing hard member. She sighed in pleasure as she wrapped her long slender legs around him as he thrusted up into her without restraint. Bella cried out as his vampiric rhythm brought her over the edge, fast. Bella gasped as she felt sexual pleasure for the first time as a woman and clutched his shoulders as she leaned back in ecstasy. Her body trembled as her pleasure mounted and felt her orgasm over and over like waves of an ocean, crashing against her senses. She dug into his back with her nails, dragging them down as her lips trembled and moaned out to him.

''Oh my God, Aro yes!'' Bella cried out breathlessly.

Aro grabbed her hips Hard and lifted her off the tree into the air, he held her high as they made love passionately.

''You're mine! My sexy mate! '' Aro cried out to her.

She threw her head back and screamed as he moved impossibly faster. His passion for her burned out of control and he growled out as he felt his climax bring him over the edge. He roared as he felt her shutter her last orgasm and followed suit.

''Bella! Gods!'' Aro cried out.

After he shouted out her name, Bella buried her face into his neck. Aro felt the sweet relief of his release, he reared back and bit into her, marking her for his own. He pulled back after injecting his venom into his mark containing his scent.

''Bella, bite me, my love! Mark me as yours.'' Aro commanded, guiding her head down to his neck.

Bella reared back in sunk her teeth in, completely turned on by his dominance. He hissed as he felt her stinging venom in him and buried his hand in her hair, caressing her, egging her on.

''Ah, that's it, mia amore!'' Aro sighed out, his breath shuddering to the pleasure she gave him.

She lifted her head and looked at her mark as it sealed fast. Aro brought her down to the ground with him and laid her beside him on the grass. He looked lovingly in her face and kissed her deeply. They lay next to each other for hours just loving each other, savoring the time together. The sun was setting in the west shadows crawled across their naked bodies as the darkness fell. As they kissed after they rested from love making again, Aro pulled back and chuckled as he lifted his hand to stroke her blood-stained cheeks.

''Come, let's get you cleaned up, we'll take a dip in the lake. '' Aro said taking her by the hand.

Aro helped her up and led her through the trees to their destination. Bella heard the water lapping the bank of the lake's edge. An occasional jumping fish, catching the bug splashing about the lake causing ripples on the otherwise calm surface. A frog singing its mournful song, looking for its mate as it hopped to each Lily pad. Fireflies, the only light in paradise, zip here and there in flight. Aro pick Bella up as they entered the lake and walked out until he sank down into his mid back. She positions herself in front of him and put her legs around his waist as he held her close. He cupped the water and dripped it over her soiled skin as he tenderly washed the blood away. He looked into her red eyes with emotion as she laid her hand over his, rubbing softly. She placed a kiss on his lips then down his neck. He felt her suck his skin with teasing nibbles traveling down to his chiseled pecks. He tilted his head back as he enjoyed her attentions running her his fingers through her hair. She sighed and leaned back to look at his face. ''How is Nickolos, Aro? ''

''He is anxious to see you my love, let's hurry so we can be with him before he sleeps for the night." Aro suggested as he kissed her fingertips tenderly.

''I love that you can read his thoughts, you and I will always know what he wants and needs.'' Bella added as she dipped her body in to fully rinse off.

When she finished Aro lifted her in his arms and carried her out. She clung to him with her arms around his neck. He made his way to where they were before. He gazed, looking into her eyes as she laid her head the entire way. He came to a stop and placed her on her feet to gather up the clothes. Aro picked up his discarded suit jacket and wrapped it around Bella, buttoned it closed as he kissed her slowly. When he finished, he went up to slip into the rest of his clothes and took her by the hand. As they flitted off into the night, back to the Castle, Bella surged ahead.

''Catch me if you can, my love! '' Bella said teasingly taking off, laughing.

''Oh, I will, and you'll be sorry! '' Aro smirked as he ran after her.

.


	22. Time for change and farewell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn around for the better

Chapter 22: Time for change and farewell.

Aro and Bella flitted back to their room and Bella went to change into her clothes. She slipped onto the dress Aro picked out for her in silence as she gazed into the mirror. It was strangely surreal to look into another face. She wore Aro's for months before and she was getting used to that. Thoughts came back in a rush as she stared into her eyes.

First, the memory is of her human life, growing up as an awkward girl to the young woman flashed before her mind as she recalled her human face. She thought about Charlie and teared up with sorrow knowing that she would never see him again and her mother. Letting go was the hardest thing to do. He was a good father, he loved her and tried hard to give her everything. Mom was a good mother and she would miss her friendship. Her heart ached sorely for what she must do but as she came close to closure about her old life, being friends with the Cullen's still gave her comfort in so many ways. They were her lifeline to the past, and she held on tightly to them in consolation. Memories are precious and she would never let any of it go.

She remembered next, the time she gazes into the face of Aro as she looked into the mirror. The days she spent being him and falling in love together cause a smile to form on her lips.

Finally, a new face, the beautiful immortal face of Bella Volturi. She never imagined that her life would end up this way. She smiled at her new self and headed out to join her love and her life forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro waited for her when she emerged from the bathroom and her warm thoughts. He stood by the door with his hands behind his back. Bella approached him slowly as he greeted her with his handsome smile and perfect teeth.

He tilted his head to the side as he reached out for her. He pulled her to him, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. When they broke the kiss, he took a box from behind his back and extended it out for her to take.

''Oh Aro, what is this? '' Bella asked in wonder as she took the box from his hand.

He chuckled. ''Just open and see my love. ''

Bella cracked open the jewelry case and gasped as she saw the necklace, that he gave her. It was the Volturi pendant gold with diamonds and it glittered magically in the light as it turned around. Aro moved forward and helped her put it on. He brushed her hair aside and close the clasp as it settled on its rightful place around her beautiful neck. Aro returned her to face him and touched her face much like when they first met. He ghosted his fingers along her jaw, looking lovingly into her face.

''This is your home. Your family, and you are my Queen. I love you, my Bella. ''Aro purred with his magical voice that could melt any woman's heart.

Bella reached into his hair behind his head and brought him down for another kiss and pulled away reluctantly because she was anxious to meet her son.

''I'm the happiest woman who has ever existed that you are my love and King." Bella said as she cupped his face tenderly.

''Oh, my love, you are my everything how did I get so lucky? '' Aro said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Bella broke the kiss and pulled him along out the door. ''Fate's a funny thing, she seems to bring us together in the strangest ways. ''Aro nodded smiling. ''Come Aro, we better go see the baby before you tempt me into another lovemaking session.''

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aro laughed and picked her up bridal style as they walked down to the study to see Nickolos. When they came upon the study at last, sweet cooling could be heard from Nickolos as he was being entertained by his family. They opened the door an Athenodora, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting for them. Athena stood up from the couch cautiously with Nickolos, holding him to her chest.

Bella moves slowly with Aro as he holds her by the waist to reassure them all that she was in control. Athena moved around the couch coming closer but getting nervous, so Caius got up and moved to his wife side. As he put his arm around Athena's waist, he motioned Bella forward.

Athena moaned and worry as Bella approached her and looked to her husband.

Caius patted her arm gently speaking to her. ''It's alright Athena. See, Bella has absolute control."

Athena hesitated too long and suddenly Nickolos disappeared out of his aunt's arms and reappeared in his mother's waiting arms as she held out her hands to receive her baby. Gasping was heard around the room as he cooed happily in her arms and clasped his cute little chubby hands.

''Whoa, my boy! ''Bella gasped trying to get a good grip on him. Aro reached out and touched his son's rosy cheeks. ''He seems to grow impatient with you, Dora, so he decided teleport in his mother's arms. '' Aro explained excitedly.

''What an interesting gift!'' Bella exclaimed as she pulled him closer and kissed him on his pink cheeks.

She laughed as he giggled and played with her hair. ''He's perfect, look how he has grown! '' She looked at Carlisle who was holding Esme, smiling proudly at her.

''He grows amazingly fast like he did in the wound. ''Carlisle answered.

Nickolos wrapped his chubby little fingers around her one and her heart burst with joy as she felt love radiate from his little heart to hers.

''He is so happy you're OK. He loves you very much, my love.'' Aro said relaying the precious thoughts and feelings to her. ''Me too my little man and I love you.'' Bella said in contentment as she nuzzled into her baby, taking in his sweet baby smell that she remembered as she lay while she was changing, it gave her so much comfort.

Nickolos snuggled in into her arms as he let out a big yawn.

''Oh, I think it's time for bed. My little baby.''

Nicholas cooed softly in response.

''Oh, this is perfect time for unveiling the baby's room. Caius, what do you think?'' Athena called out excitedly.

''Come on you two, you can put him in this crib to rest. '' He said, leading the way out.

Caius and Athena lead the way to the Royal wing, arm in arm. They stopped at the door with a warning sign posted on the outer side. Caius moved forward and ripped the sign off. He opened the door with a dramatic flair, waving around.

''Welcome to baby land! ''Caius announced proudly stepping aside to let everybody in as he held his happy wife.

Everyone gasped at the beauty of the Royal baby suite.

The walls were painted ivory with Royal baby flags painted along the top of the wall as a border. The ceiling was domed with quadrilateral shapes aligning in a row. They were painted baby blue; the shapes went all the way around to a circular blue center at the top of the dome.

In the center, a large chandelier lit up the room just over the mahogany four poster baby crib with a canopy. The baby crib was situated in front of the triple Bay windows with window seats. the cushion of the window seats was ivory. The window seats had baby blue pillows with lace trim that were lined against the wall. Along the left wall was a wall unit painted ivory as well. It contained pictures of arrow and Bella together and a frame with Nickolos just minutes old in his crib.

Many children's books lined the shelves and baby knickknacks of puppies, bears, strollers, and blocks with ABC's on them. Music box played lullabies. A baby monitor on the center shelf, aimed right at the crib for his parents. Stuffed animals sitting along in a row on the shelf. In the corner was an old-fashioned rocking horse with a Blue Bow around its neck, ready for play. Ivory and blue curtains on the windows.

The baby crib sheet and dust ruffle were ivory satin with sweet blue bows on the crib rails. Along the right wall, a mahogany dresser complete with changing table, Ready for use.

Right next to it, storage bins with diapers and wipes fully stocked. To cushion rocking chairs on each side of the crib for the parents to rock the baby to sleep period a medicine cabinet with baby care products inside on the wall. Finally, a block in a bear area rug matching the blue and ivory perfectly.

''Caius and Athena, you are both wonderful! ''Bella exclaimed as she walked over and giving them a warm sisterly hug.

Aro grinned at them and stepped to Athena and placed a kiss on her cheek as she smiled happily. Aro shook his brother's hand and clasping him on the back.

''Well done dear ones! It's magnifico! '' Aro praised.

Bella walk to the crib, kiss Nickolos on the forehead and laid him down. ''Night night, my dear sweet boy. ''Bella whispered.

Aro came up beside her. ''Sweet dreams my son. Oh, and no teleporting, sleep now. '' Aro kissed his forehead and left the room after turning the lights down.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aro led Bella to their favorite place in the garden and pulled her under a tree. He took her in his arms and after he kiss her, he pulled back reluctantly to drop down on his knees.

Bella's eyes searched his as he watched hers, filling over and over with such emotion that gave him the courage to go on.

''My lovely Isabella, since you arrived here you brought me new life and love that I've never known before. I just did not know what love was, yes true I have seen it in another mate couples and I foolishly scoffed at what I saw. I just did not believe in love or perhaps I would have waited to be mated. I was an impatient man, always and a selfish one to be sure. ''Aro confesses. Bella cocked her head and press his handsome face softly with her hand.

His eyes shone in the moonlight and a tenderness was there so clear that she almost knelt with him, but he stopped her.

''Please my love, don't I must have you standing! '' Aro explained and Bella nodded her understanding through welled up venom tears in her eyes.

''I wanted you to know how much you mean to me and that you saved me my sweet. In every way. I could not go on without you becoming my wife so please say yes, my love. ''

Bella pulled him down to her and kissed him so passionately they fell to the ground and she laid over him. She pulled him back and saw him impatiently again and smiled to his reactions.

''My love? 'Aro asked with a playful glint in his eye.

''I will and take you with all my heart.'' She nibbled on his ear teasingly, ''body and soul. ''

''Oh Bella!'' Aro pauses as she sucked her mark that she made on his neck hours ago.

''I love you endlessly.'' Bella declared, and she made love to him all through the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The very next day, Aro called a meeting early. The Kings and Queens were looking at all the guards assembled before them. Aro stood and addressed the room.

''I called you all here today before you all begin your daily duties because we have collectively decided to change a few things. With much thought, last night, we came to an agreement to the changes I am going to discuss. ''

The guards looked at each other in confusion. It's been a long time since there has been any serious changes to their lives.

''Effective immediately, firstly…no innocent humans will be fed upon. We will now be hunting for criminals among the population. No more will we lure anyone with false tours to our feast. Heidi, Felix, and Demetri will be in charge of this every day to catch and be collected in the dungeons until the time of feasting on Sunday. ''

''Secondly …our human workers will be either be turned or will remain here to work for us for the rest of their lives. This option will be given, and we will provide for them. No more will they be our food so when we select our workers in the future, we will be incredibly careful in our decision who will be the best suitable for the job.''

''Thirdly…in judgment, we will be more merciful to the ones who desire to pick a mate among humans. A human and a vampire with a romantic bond will be given time to complete their bond and then when ready the human will be changed. When a human is made aware of our existence constant supervision is required, therefore the human will leave their lives and remain with vampire thereafter. In the end the human will be changed, no exceptions.''

''After much debate we have decided to make a law about the hybrids. Any vampire that creates a hybrid must raise them and be responsible for them. Abandonment is punishable by death. Hybrids on their own may reveal our kind and it will be hard for them to fit in without guidance. So, we will keep all this in mind if we choose to make one.''

Finally, ... On a personal note, I will be focusing more on the coven and family. I will be King, and rule and we'll be searching for powerful vampires to join us. However, I will not be seeking them out to a forcible end. Free choice is encouraged, and we will be vigilant to make sure our laws are kept, and our kind is safe and secure. I am determined that the Volturi will be a benevolent family coven to all the law abiders, as well as the powerful and feared one to those that break the law. I believe those changes will increase our notability and reputation as well.''

''So, with that being said, any of you have any questions or comments? '' Aro asked.

''Yes, can we bring our chosen human mates to the Castle to live until they are turned? ''Demetri asked.

''Yes, but only in the human quarters are they allowed to roam. Only when they are changed can they join you in your quarters. For their safety sake of course. ''Aro answered.

''Good. Because I had my eye on the barmaid at the nightclub for ages! "Demetri said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Everyone laughed together until Caius broke it up. ''OK everyone, back to your duties, everybody is dismissed!''

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the meeting was adjourned, Aro and Bella met with Carlisle, Esme and Alice and Jasper because it was time for them to leave.

''Well my friend, we will miss you all! I will never forget your friendship and kindness. You were all wonderful to us. If there is anything that we can do for you, just name it. ''Aro praised as he clapped hands with Carlisle and hug the women.

Carlisle moved to hug Bella. ''Arrow has made arrangements for our flight and it will be leaving very soon. Before we go, I will tell you that I am taking with me a death certificate and a police report about a terrible accident that has claimed your life. ''

Bella walked into an embrace with Carlisle as he explained what has to be done. ''I know you are sad Bella, but you know your father would not be deterred unless it is official that you are really gone. I am bringing with me a body as well that cannot be identified because of the extent of the burns. Please understand we must do this. ''

''I know Carlisle. I will miss him and mom more than anything, but I have a new life and I must come to terms with that, please for my father's sake be gentle as you can. ''

''We will Bella, love you kid! ''Carlisle said as he gave her a last squeeze.

Esme came up and hugged her. ''We will always be here for you. Remember that honey. ''

Bella's eyes welled up in tears as she nodded and gave her last hug and kiss.

Alice step forward and hugged her tightly rocking her back and forth. ''I'm just a phone call away or email me. I will be back here in a second if you need me. You're my best friend, I will be back for a visit very soon, OK Bella? I will miss you.''

''I'll miss you most. ''Bella released her, and they made their way out. ''Take care, everyone, have a safe trip home. ''Bella called out. Aro put his arm around her.

''We will and Bella, Nickolos will be fine. I see a great future ahead for you all, bye! ''Alice waved as she walked out the door.


	23. The Volturi wedding celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro and Bella Make it official

Chapter 23, The Volturi wedding celebration.

Flash forward several weeks…

Aro rushed around the bedroom looking everywhere for the rings. He swore he placed him on the dresser. He crawled about the floor searching every inch of the carpet. He gazed under the dresser, nothing. He looked under the bed, nothing. He looked under the tables in the chairs, still nothing. Panic started rise, as he knew it was soon time to go.

''Caius! Where are you, I need your help in here brother! '' Aro called in desperation.

Caius's footfalls echoed in the Royal wing as he entered the room. He looked very handsome dressed in his best man tux as he strode towards Aro.

''What! Didn't you place them on the dresser before I went to get ready?'' Caius said as he moved over to the dresser, only to find it ringless.

''Yes, I know you did. After I came out of the bathroom dressed for the wedding, I went to get the rings and they were not there! ''

Aro started flitting around looking under everything, throwing things about as he looked under it, causing a mess.

Caius huffed in exasperation. ''Aro, focus man! I know it's your wedding day and you're nervous, but we got to find them or were dead! ''

Just then, they heard the familiar pitter patter flit as he came into the room and Aro felt a tug on his pants. He looked down. ''Nickolos, there you are! Did auntie Dora give you the pillow?'' Aro asked.

''Yes daddy, see?'' Nickolos held up a pillow so that they could look at it. A reflection of light caught their attention has it shown up at them and Aro gasped.

''Nikki, you have the rings! '' Nickolos grinned at his daddy proudly and put his hands on his little hips. ''Of course, daddy, I am the ring bearer! Don't you know it's my job to keep the ring safe? ''

Aro laughed and scooped up the four-year-old looking Nickolos into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Oh, I see you are very responsible, aren't you?''

Nikki nodded proudly to his daddy. Caius chuckled and ruffled Nickolos's hair fondly.

''Hey, Uncle Caius! Watch the hair! Mommy slicked it back, so the curls don't show. I want to be handsome.'' Nickolos complained as he tried to flatten his hair down.

Aro chuckled. ''You are handsome no matter what, you little heartbreaker!''

Aro nuzzled him and kissed him again and carried him out to the throne room. Caius laughed with him as they made their way down the Hall.

''Dad!'' Nikki said complaining in embarrassment.

More laughter echoed in the Royal wing corridor….

Xxxxxxxxx

In the study…

Bella turns slowly in front of the mirror as Athena finish putting on her veil and straightened out her train.

''There you are, just gorgeous! Are you ready, Bella! '' Bella nodded and grinned at her sister.

Alice, Jane, Heidi, Rosalie, and Reneta smiled at her as she turned around. They all looked wonderful in their rose-colored bridesmaids' gowns.

''Let's get this show on the road! '' Bella said cheerfully.

There was a sudden soft knock at the door and Alice moved to open it. Carlisle came in with Esme smiling at the ladies.

''Oh, just look at you all, you're lovely! Bella, my girl, Aro would just melt on the spot the sight of you! ''Esme said as she gushed with emotion. Then she gave Bella a motherly hug.

''Bella its time, ready?' Carlisle announces as he held out his arm. Bella move forward and took his arm. ''Oh yes! Thank you for giving me away Carlisle. It means so much to me. ''

Carlisle patted her arm as they walked out the door. ''I know I could never replace your father, but I'm honored that you asked me. ''

Bella stopped and hugged him. ''I love you as a dad. It makes me so happy you can share this moment with me. ''

Carlisle let out a shuddering sigh as he teared up with emotion. ''I love you too, my sweet girl! ''

They came to the double doors of the throne room. Altogether they got in line in order they were supposed to enter. The groomsmen join them along with Nickolos holding his pillow with the rings and got into position.

Alec and Reneta stood together then …

Felix and Jane …

Heidi and Demetri ...

Emmett and Rosalie ...

The ring bearer Nicholas then the two maids of honor Athena Dora and Alice.

The bride, Bella, Carlisle to give her away.

XxxxxxxxxxxI

In the throne room, Aro's point of view.

I stood in anticipation as I waited for the ceremony to begin. The seats were full of guards and covens from all over the world. Most important to my Bella, was the Cullen's and the Denali's. My eyes barely lingered on them. I was searching for her, my Bella. The music began and the bridesmaids with their groomsmen came down the aisle and joined us by the thrones. Each of the women and men had a genuine smile upon their lips as they took their place. Marcus stood in the middle next to the table with the ceremonial binding cloth and goblets.

Caius in Jasper stood by my side as we waited for our beloveds to enter. My heart swelled with pride as my son joyfully entered carrying the pillow and the rings. He walked slowly to the music and stuck out his little chin, taking his job very seriously. As he reached me, I took him by my side giving him a nod of approval. He grinned up at me so sweetly my heart could burst with happiness. I looked up at as Alice in Athena came towards us and took their places by their mates.

Soon enough, she came to me with Carlisle by her side. She was glorious to behold in her white Royal wedding gown. Her dark mahogany curls with highlights of red in a classic bun I knew there would be cascading curls down her slender perfect neck behind her veil. Her beautiful red eyes gazed at me and held me captive as she approached. Though her smile was brilliant, I could see her eager to be by my side. I wonder if she can feel I am thinking the same way. She came to me at last and Carlisle gave her hand to me and I placed it in mine. I looked to our interlocked hands and then up to her face and stepped in front of her and lifted her veil. My breath hitched at her beauty, to her pleasure because she grinned into my face and gave me a smile, I knew all too well. Her beautiful crimson eyes held so much love and devotion for me that has struck me immobile with amazement. She truly was my immortal Queen. I would die for her; she had my heart and my soul in my hands.

We face Marcus as the music died down and he began the ceremony. I hardly could take in all the words that Marcus spoke as he began. It trailed off as I heard …Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…I kept thinking about her. How lovely she looked. How crazy our lives have been as it brought us to this moment. The moment here, together, as we made our promises. I snapped out of my musings when I felt Marcus place a binding marriage cloth around my wrist. As we passed through the monologue now, we have come now to the part we must play. The words I've been waiting to say for what seemed to be forever. The words that held so much meaning as we say them to each other.

"Do you Aro Volturi, take Bella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better for worse, for richer poor to keep only unto each other for all eternity? ''

I looked deep into Bella's eyes and said. ''I do. ''

She smiled and I can see the tears forming in her eyes that would never fall. Marcus turned to her to recite the same.

''And do you, Bella Swan, take Aro Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer and to keep only unto each other for all eternity? ''Marcus asked.

''I do. ''She said softly but I knew everyone in the room could hear.

''Then I pronounce you with the binding of this cloth and the blood of life to join your souls forever in love.''

Marcus looked to Caius and asked. ''The rings please. ''

Caius turn to pick up Nickolos. Nikki held the pillow out for his father to unbind the rings to hand to Marcus. He took them from Aro's palm and held them up.

''The symbols of love, may it serve as a reminder to your love and devotion to each other, always. ''

Marcus held them out and we took each other's rings and I slowly slid it up her finger and then kissed her hand.

She glided mine on my finger and brought my hand to her lips, taking her time teasing me with that sexy smile and mischievous glint in her eye.

I could hear the audience stifle a giggle at her playfulness and if my heart could beat it would have skipped as her sweet lips grazed my knuckles.

Marcus reached over to the table and gathered up the two goblets. He smiled down to us and came forward with them. ''Here's to Mr. and Mrs. Volturi!''

We raise our hands to receive our goblets and drink together looking into each other's eyes. Once the cups have left our lips I leaned forward and captured hers as the cheers and clapping erupted from behind as they shared our joy. I could feel the eyes on us and slowly I peeled my lips from my wife and looked up grinning. I knew I looked like I was as giddy as a schoolboy and felt like one too. Nikki teleported into his mother's arms and kissed us both.

And as my son appropriately shouted …

''Let's party!''

All the guests in the wedding party gathered in the ballroom for our reception. The room was decorated with Flowers and tables with chairs for each coven with their name on it. There were bottles of blood and wine glasses could be heard clinking as they toasted our love. There was a band playing modern favorites at the platform where are thrones used to be. The dance floor was in the center of the room and it was filled up with eager dancers. The disco ball turned once again as the prism lights dance about on every surface as they gathered under it to dance the night away. I watched how every female waited to scoop Nikki up in their arms to dance. He rode happily on their feet holding his partner's hands, Giggling. Carlisle in Esme join us in a dance and I graciously let Carlisle dance with Bella. I watched as she gazed happily up at him as he whirled her around. Esme looked up in me shyly as I dipped her at the end of our dance, and we clapped as it ended, and I went to my wife to take her out for our dance.

To say the wedding was beautiful would have been understatement. I could see the happiness in my wife's eyes that gave me all the assurance I needed to know that I did the right thing. Our guest dance and drank merrily as they shared in our joy. As I started to the center of the floor, I gaze into Bella's eyes and caressed her face. She looked on me with such emotion I wanted to take her away and show her with all my passions how much I needed her at that moment, but I'll will wait. After all, we have all eternity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's point of view …

I sat next to my husband at our table as the guest came up and wished us well as they departed. As my extended family approached us, I saw Edward and Tanya come forward. They looked nervous and I stood up to greet them to make them feel more at ease. Edward bowed over my extended hand and Tanya took mine as well. Aro stood up and shook Edward's hand with much restraint because as soon as he released him, Aro pulled me close to aside possessively.

''Congratulations to you both, we wish you great joy. ''Edward said to us.

''Thank you, Edward, and thank you for sharing it with us. ''I said to him and leave my hand on Aro's shoulder, to show just how happy I was.

They moved on and I was greeted by Alice next.

''Oh Bella, you look so happy!'' Alice said as she embraced me.

Jasper took my hand and bowed smiling at me then stood by his wife.

Emmett and Rosalie wished me well and gave me a hug then left with their family.

Carlisle and Esme held me and said they were so happy for me and they will miss me.

''Bella if there's anything you need just give us a call, bye sweetie! ''Carlisle called as he made his way out.

All the Coven leaders shook hands with Aro wishing us well and congratulating our own recent changes to the coven and the new hybrid law.

''Your son is so gifted and a joy to know. Oh Aro, you must be proud? ''Aro nodded and smiled as they all left.

As we bid farewell to all the covens we stood and came up to Marcus.

''Thank you, Marcus. You did the ceremony so beautifully. ''Bella praised.

''Oh, my dear, I'm so happy for you both! I'm proud to do it for you! ''Marcus embrace me warmly.

Aro patted him warmly on the back as they embraced.

Athena and Caius said that they would take little Nikki to bed and I held my little one against my chest, giving him love and kisses for the night.

Caius walked over to me and lifted Nikki into his arms and started towards the doors with Athena by his side.

''Night mommy and daddy. I had fun! You look really pretty mommy, I love you!'' He called and I blew him a final kiss as he was carried out to bed.

Xxxxxx

Aro lifted me bridal style and took me to our room in the Royal wing. Aro moved my things in there soon after I was changed and now, we were heading there for the first time on our wedding night.

I now stood in our closet, looking lost. It was huge but gorgeous. So many clothes to choose from that Aro bought me, what do I wear? I picked out a silk white nightgown that reached, trailing to the floor with slits up the side. The negligee had see through lace in front over the breast with spaghetti straps. I put it on and smooth my hands over the satin to feel it fit exactly right to all my curves.

I took down my bun and ran my fingers quickly over my loose bouncing curls just to give it a more sensual look. I quickly did one more look over in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. Not that I was vain or anything, but I did it to put a smile on my face because I knew he would be pleased. I breathe in a sigh, I was truly happy at the thought that I was Bella Volturi, Aro's wife that the thought alone had me tingling with desire to show him how much I loved him at this moment. I opened the door and looked for my love. I spotted Aro sprawled on our bed. His pale muscular chest made me weak as he looked up at me from those red satin sheets. It was almost sinful for him to be so handsome, my dark Angel. His crimson eyes reeled me in, and I was lost. I took an unneeded breath. Oh, my Lord! His eyes were dark with lust for me it would have made me blush if I still could.

And to think he was all mine. I heard my shameless purr escape my lips and he started to sit up. It was still surprising to me how the possessive side came out of him, but shockingly I kind of liked it. Though his gaze only added to the fire that was building inside me as I saw his intense need for me. He began a low purr that sent shivers through me. I walked to his side of the bed and did a sexy smirk unto his face.

''I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, my love but I hope it was worth it.''

I blinked with my long eye lashes innocently at him as he crawled towards me. A low growl rumble in his chest as he reached for me.

I teased him a little more as I backed away. His eyes darkened with desire and his black silk boxers revealed a lump. I smiled satisfied that what I could do to him. He came forward until he was at the edge of the bed and he grabbed me. I was trapped in his grip as he pulled me into his arms. His lips grazed my neck and he began to plant kisses until he reached my ear. ''Tonight, and forever Mrs. Volturi, you belong to me. '' He purred, tickling my ear.

He kissed me down my neck as I shivered with anticipation, wanting more. I turned in his hold and he held me from behind as I felt his arousal against my backside. He growled in hunger to the sensation and pulled me to him in a flush.

His hands began to trace along my sides and tickle my sensitive flesh. If I were still human, my skin would be covered in goose flesh by now. He spun me around and push me back on the bed. His lips came down as we fell together, and I moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed the underside of my breasts.

Our bodies cried out for each other as the spark of passion ignited. His lips pulled away from mine as they traveled down my neck, making me gasp as his mouth found my mark he bestowed upon me the night of my awakening and I cried out to the pleasure it gave me as he tenderly sucked at it. God, he had me quivering like a little girl.

When he picked up his head, I bit my lip as he started to look over me. ''I love this on you but it's in my way so, it's got to go! Now,'' he murmured as he ripped it from my body. My nipples began to harden as they grazed his chest. He moaned at the effect he had on me as I moan under him.

He leaned down to my breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around and blew on them causing them to harden more. My hands flew up in his hair and egged him on for more. I reached around him in yanked off his silk boxers as I caressed his hardening member. He growled out to the pleasure I gave him.

He looked up into my eyes and then pulled my legs up to ready me for him. I moan as he hovered over me too long driving me crazy. ''Aro! Please! ''

''As you wish my love. 'He murmured kissing me passionately.

I moaned with delight as he swiftly entered me. The pleasure overwhelmed me as he brought me to heavenly places. Tonight, we celebrate our love one for one another, as husband and wife, as we made love for the first time. Well it was not our first but first with marital status and it was special like our very first time.

His thrusting became much faster and I moaned with each one it sent me spiraling out of control. I moaned when he kissed me, and he moved forward each time. I gripped his bulging biceps as he brought me closer to the edge. I cried out as I felt my explosion.

''Oh Aro, don't stop! ''

''Yes, my love, that's it. '' He whispered into my neck as he rocked on.

I felt my walls clamp on him and I gushed once more. He cried out as my orgasm brought him his climax and he released and collapsed, taking me with him into his arms. He laid me on top. He held me all night long till we hunger for more.

''I love you, my wife.'' He whispered as he nuzzled against my neck.

''Always with all my heart, my husband, my Aro. ''


	24. Nickolos, Prince of Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All grown up Bella and Aro's child takes on new responsibility.

Well, here is the final chapter. It's been wonderful journey and I'm bittersweet about it. But I had fun with it!

Chapter 24: Nickolos, Prince of Hybrids,

As the years passed by, the Volturi became world renowned for their benevolent presence in the vampire community.

Aro happy in his new marriage, was surrounded by love and was a changed vampire for the better. His guards were no longer his lowly servants, they were his friends. He worked side by side with him to bring justice and peace to their kind. There was still uprisings of newborn vampires and lawbreakers to deal with, and so they were busy keeping order as usual. Aro and the guard had to travel to the West and deal with newborns created without care. The law of watching after a newborn was severely enforced by the Volturi and this was one of the many reasons why. Newborn vampires pose a great threat if not properly looked after and after their destruction, Aro searched the world for their creator and delivered swift judgment on the careless vampire.

Bella traveled often with him because she wanted to provide protection for her husband and coven. She was completely dedicated to him and supported Aro in everything to help with their work. She was greatly respected among the covens and feared by the lawbreakers. She made all her family that stood with her in battle indestructible and completely protected. The lawbreakers were just as frightened of her ability as Jane's and Alex's ability, so they quickly submitted to the covenant when they saw her fearsome power.

The coven was more loyal than ever and worked hard to make Aro's vision for the future a reality. Demetri, Felix, and Heidi where in no short supply of food as they captured the criminals about the continent for their weekly feast. Italy became the safest country around, with the crime rate at an all-time low.

Caius love to persecute and destroy the foolish vampires are dared to invoke his wrath as usual but at the same time, he was a loving uncle, which made him more pleasant to be around. Instead of angry, sneering, shouting vampire he was before Nikki came into his life, he was fun and sometimes witty. He was truly a pushover for his nephew that stole his heart and took the opportunity to steal him away from time to time. He enjoyed taking Nikki out and entertaining him by going to parks, fairs, museums and showing him the sites all over the world. His wife was extremely pleased that he showed such love for his family like never before and even was caught smiling on occasion. Caius only showed his softer side to the Volturi because he didn't want the vampire community to know that he could be a good guy if he chose. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Demetri and Felix found love among the humans and after a successful bonding, they made them their mates. Marcus was so altered now, that if you didn't know him today, you would not recognize him because he was so different from his former self. Bella's presence in his life brought him happiness and slowly healed his poor broken heart. He fell in love again and it completely changed him. After the wedding he wanted the happiness that he saw in Bella's and Aro's marriage, so he shook himself out of depression after he said his peace to his Didyme. As Marcus came out of his depression and came a new man, he opened himself up to love at last. His secretary Gianna caught his eye and they courted for months. He took her out, romanced her and as it turned out they were made for each other. Marcus even went as far as to change his appearance. Gianna suggested a makeover and when his family saw him as he returned from the mall, He look decades younger. She had picked out designer casual jeans and shirts and sneakers. He had on a leather jacket and got his hair cut short. He even got an earring that made him look quite sexy and youthful. The time came and Marcus changed his Gianna then married her. Now there were three Queens once again that ruled by the Kings side.

Nikolos, Present time …

As the years went by, about seven years down the road, Nikki grew into a handsome young man. He stood in his bathroom looking in the mirror, giving himself a look over for the last time. He turned his head slightly as the sound of soft footsteps that approached his room came to his ears. He smiled as the door opened and in came the sweet scent of lilac filling his room and the comforting smell, he knew so well boosted his nerve.

Bella stood in the center of her son's room, stopped by his bathroom door, and waited for him to emerge so if she could help him. She smiled to herself as she picked up on the little motivational speech, he was giving to himself in the mirror before he came out. It was getting time to go, and she was ready to escort him to the Great Hall throne room.

''Nickolos, come out of there and let me take a look at you. ''Bella called.

Nickolos flitted in front of his mother looking flustered. Bella reached for his tie and straightened it again. He seemed to have loosened it a while he was stressing.

''Oh mom, I fixed it 100 times already, I'm so nervous. ''Nickolos admitted, sighing with anxiety, looking up as she fixed it.

I know Nikki, there now, let's have a look at you. '' After fixing it, Bella turned Nikki to look into the mirror with her.

''Well, don't you look fine, my boy! ''Bella smiled at his grin as she complemented him.

Nickolos, now all grown up looks so much like Aro. He still had his curly hair and wore it short and neat. Nickolos had put gel in it to make his curly locks more manageable and he looked very handsome. His eyes were brilliant, leafy green, shining with determination for what he was about to do, despite his nerves.

He stood by his mother's side as he smoothed down his suit jacket an Italian Armani suit. The black color suit made him look so mature that he had a grin on his slightly tan face. He was pleased with how he looked. His complexion was given by Aro as well as the same build and height. He developed great intelligence and wit bestowed by both parents. He retained Bella's cheeks, nose and lips that made him very endearing in his father's eyes. They were both proud of him and we're pleased to find out that he no longer aged after seven years.

Aro came across a few hybrids since his son's birth and even took some in. They were without a coven and he learned a lot about them. They explained that after 7 years they did not age. Equally interesting, the males only had the venom to change humans into vampires. Some had gifts, others did not. The fact that Nickolos was not to age any longer came at great comfort to his parents, staying at a lovely age of 21.

Slowly the door open and Aro walked to his family's side. Nickolos turned to him as Aro embrace him, warmly.

''I'm so proud of you and to witness this day gives your mother and I great joy.'' Aro praised him fondly.

''Thank you, dad. I will try to do my best with the confidence that is given to me. ''Nickolos said as he patted his father on the back as they pulled back smiling.

''I'm sure you will. They have all arrived and are waiting for us, so let's not let them wait any longer, shall we? '' Aro waved over towards the door to motion their exit.

Nikki and Bella were arm in arm as they followed Aro out the door to the throne room. As they approached their destination Nikki could hear murmurs and soft cries of the children as they opened the door. All turned towards with them and erupted in applause as they took their place on the platform. Bella and Aro sat on their thrones with Caius and Athena. Nickolos stood behind a pulpit and raised his hand to silence the welcoming crowd. Nickolos looked out in the audience and scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

He smiled as he gazed upon Demetri and his wife Angelina. In Angie's arms, she held Demetri junior as he whispered softly to his mama, playing with her hair. Demetri had created a hybrid with his chosen human mate and stood proudly at their side. Next, he observed Felix and his mate with their little girl. Felix found his mate Jenny one day as he saved her from one of the bruits he captured for the feast. They instantly fell in love and they created their little daughter Jeanette. Next, his eyes fell on Marcus. He and Gianna created Twins and they were both softly crying in their arms. They were just born days ago and were the joy of their lives. Little Mark and Isabella were just so cute in their blue and pink dress clothes with matching booties. Marcus named his girl after Bella because she saved him from endless depression, so to speak and he loved her as a daughter. Mark was named after him; Gianna suggested the spelling and he loved it. Four grown hybrids were also present they were Nahul, standing with his vampire aunt Huien. Serena, Maysun and Jennifer stood near them. They stood alone because the Volturi dealt with their father swiftly and put him to death for abandoning their mothers and the children of the so-called experiment. The rest of the hybrids were from other covens around the world that have successfully made their children. Seven more babies and couples stood before them cuddling their dear ones closed, looking up at him with smiling faces.

Nicholas cleared his throat as he began dressing the room.

''Thank you all. I would like to begin to thank my parents and family. When my mother came into my father's life, she inspired such a change to the Volturi's lives we find ourselves grateful for her gentle presence in our hearts. Aro, my father and king is a great leader and when my mother came along, she made him a great Queen and turned all the hearts of all that knew her for the better. She has such a beautiful soul that all seemed to be touched by just knowing her. In my life, I am blessed by her nurturing love and care that shines from her daily and it continues to affect me deeply in my life. ''

Bella's eyes welled up with tears at his heartfelt words.

''My father has been a great influence in all that I am today. He showed me by his example how to be the man you see before you. By his rule, I learned how to judge fairly, not with the iron fist but with wisdom to judge well. By his mind, I learn how to think and plan for the future for the benefit of all. By his actions, I learned how to react with careful consideration and patience. By his love, I learned how to give love in return, whether it one deserves it or not. Now he passes me a torch of authority that I am humbled before you to accept.''

Aro swelled with fatherly pride as his son spoke of him with such admiration.

''I wish to thank my family, the Volturi coven for all their love and support. Specially my uncles Caius and Marcus and my aunts Athenodora and Gianna. Thank you for loving me through the years. My family and guard, thank you for all you do. Last but not least, to all of you, who have put all their trust in me and I will seek to endeavor to make the best decisions for our kind, to be your voice and mediator to serve you well.

When I was young, I was quite a handful, always disappearing on my caretakers and parents. I remember Uncle Caius saying he was going to install a GPS tracking device on me if I didn't stop.''

The room chuckled at the thought.

''I am determined to be there for you all and to invest my entire life in making a good leader that you all will be proud to have represent you. I believe that every right implies of responsibility. Every opportunity and obligation. Every possession a duty to do what's right. I will stand by you and I will not let you down and be the help you need.

I recall this quote …remember, if you need a helping hand, it's at the end of your arm. As you get older, remember you have another hand. The first is to help yourself, the second is to help others. This will be what I will strive to do. ''

Clapping erupted out of the crowd.

''I know we face many challenges and I will face them head on with the determination to set things right. The laws that govern our kind of being accountable to your creations has been received and followed generally well. We are still getting the word out to the farthest regions of the world. Prejudice however have developed in some covens and we are seeking to provide protection and placement to the hybrids. My father has already taken in three and is searching the globe to find more outcast. We know that some of them recently have been abandoned, for what reasons we have yet to find out, but rest assured, we are tracking down the offenders. Crimes against us will be dealt with severely and I know you must be aware of the rising resistance of the more backward covens regarding mating with humans. I've been aware of the need to be a fair judge, who understands our kind and will strive to make good decisions for all. I will be that mediator. ''

Clapping erupted out of the crowd again.

''Violence against our kind because they wish to terminate us will not be tolerated by the Volturi and any such reports will be investigated until justice is served. Order in peace is my goal and it is an honor that you have chosen me to assist you all and bring it into reality thank you for making me your Prince.

Please now join us in the ballroom for some refreshment before you head back to your homes and again thank you all for being here today.''

Applause erupted again after Nickolos's accepted speech.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro stood up and walked to his son and gave him a warm hug. Bella ducked under Aro's arm to give her two guys love as she smiled from ear to ear. Everyone gathered in for the social and mingled about the ballroom. The guard were taking turns as they met with the parents getting a chance to hold the babies. Nikki met with all the families to thank them for their support. He was impressed with the children of Joham. Their survival and spirit touched him, and he was thankful for his loving family all the more. Meaning with them all strengthen his resolve to be the best leader he could be.

While Aro and Bella walked around talking with all the guests, a new presence was felt. All turned to the steady sound of a human heartbeat as it thumped all in their ears. There at the door by Santiago was Abigail Ravensky the witch. Aro flitted over to her and took her hands in friendship with Bella and Nickolos at his heels. She was grinning that all knowing smile and reached out for all their hands.

''Well Abby, I'm glad to see you after all these years! how are you? Aro ask kindly.

''How are you Is more like it! I see you made it back and have yourself a beautiful wife. I could see that your coven is so different from the last time I saw them Aro! You have a son as well! What a wonderful looking family you all are!'' Abigail exclaimed happily.

''Yes, I believe you said to me once that it will work out for the best and I am pleased to find out that you were right after all, you are a dear friend! ''Bella said as she hugged her warmly.

''Yes, I did, didn't I? Even I have not foreseen the wonders that my gift would give, not just to Aro but to all his life it seems. ''Abby admitted grinning slyly at Aro shocked face.

''What! Abigail you were behind this all along! '' Aro fumed.

''Easy there, Aro! I did it because I had a vision that you would meet your true mate but because you were so power mad, that makes you blind to the facts, you could not see past the end of your nose! You needed my help, my dear. You have your Bella and your son too. Look at all of you now! I'm incredibly pleased at the results of my little spell. ''Abby calmly explained.

''How, how! How did you fool me Abby? I read minds and so did Bella for a time!'' Aro asked crossly.

''Oh, I just cast a mind blocking spell, it was all I needed. You and Bella were not able to read me at all if you recall. '' Abby explain taking a step back as Aro moved towards her.

''You realize I was a woman carrying a baby and gave birth, all because of your so-called gift? You meddling little witch!'' Aro growled out.

She chuckled as he stepped forward then Bella intervened. ''Oh leave her alone Aro! She is so wonderful to us. Aro, do be calm it would be nice if you blinked a little, your eyes are about to pop out of your head my dear!'' Bella said shrinking back at his anger as she cut him off from getting to Abby. Bella wrapped her arms around her protectively, holding her close.

Nickolos snicker by Aro's side and Aro swatted him playfully.

''When you told me the story of how you and mom got together, you left out the part you were a woman, dad. '' Nicki said cracking up holding his side.

''I was in your mother's body, not just any woman. And as for Abby, the next time you dabble in my affairs do not turn me into anything ever again! ''Aro demanded pulling Bella to him, away from Abby

''Well, what do you think of your gift, my friend Aro?'' Abby ask happily looking around.

Bella nudged his arm to continue, giving him a mischievous smile.

''I guess I should thank you Abby, after all I owe you so much. Bella would not be with me and I will not have a son, so I will forgive you this time for your interference. '' Aro grinned his fake smile at Abby. Inside he was extremely put out by her craftiness. A human got better of Aro Volturi.

What's the world coming to! He thought as he rolled his eyes.

Caius moved over to where they were.

''Ah Aro, now you know what it feels like to have a spell cast on you and to have your life meddled with! I kind of like this human, we should keep her around! '' Caius said as he put his arm around Abby, Fondly.

Aro huffed and muttered something like over his dead body or something.

Everyone laughed and Abby looked up at Caius.

''My, things really have changed around here if the almighty evil Caius wants a human around, my word and holding me too! ''Abby said as Caius grinned down at her.

''Ah, for human you're not so bad. I think these glasses will have to go. All those spells you know, and you can't fix your eyesight, you look like a big bug in these. '' Caius chuckled as he moved to take her glasses.

''Caius don't get fresh! I'll turn you back into a white rabbit, so back off! Do not touch the glasses! ''Abby mocked threatened him as he reached for her glasses.

''Caius gulped. Um, on the second thought, you should go home. If I'm not careful to keep on your good side, I have a feeling you will turn me into something nasty every day and with my temper you will so never mind! ''

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting and everyone had gone home.

Back in the room, Aro stood on his balcony just enjoying the night and its cool air as he looked over his city.

Life just meant so much to him now, just because of that clumsy little human, Bella. What would he do without the witch's interference, what brought him so much happiness and his love? He didn't want to think about it. He dwelled on happy thoughts of her as he watched his people hurrying about below.

Bella came up behind him clothed only a silky nightie and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed in contentment then drank in her wonderful scent. He turned around in her arms and took in her beauty. She looked up in his eyes and found them dancing in mirth and lust. He nuzzled her neck and sighed again happily.

"I'm the luckiest vampire to have a family like this! I'll go through it all again just have you my dear. ''Aro chuckled as he nipped her neck with affection.

''Yeah me too, Aro! Now come my love and catch me if you can and when you do, you better take me to bed or lose me forever!'' Bella called out as she wiggled out of his arms and dashed out down the Hall laughing Playfully.

''Oh, I will and you're not going anywhere my teasing little minx! ''Aro growled out as he flitted out after her as fast as lightning and overtook her speed. She shrieked as Aro snatched her up before she could go too far and carried her off to the bedroom for a night of bliss in her arms once again.

The end…


End file.
